Southern Skies, Southern Lies
by Jinzle
Summary: A new POW comes to Stalag 13 and the result leaves Hogan and the Germans baffled as what to do.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the original characters and this story. This is a labor of love and not for profit.

_A New POW arrives at the camp and everything is turned upside down. The Boys in Barracks Two don't know what to make of the situation. The Germans are just as confused. Just when Hogan thinks things might be settling down, things take a sudden twist and all hell breaks loose. _

_This story is dedicated to my daughter._

**July 28, 1944**

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

_**Hier stehe ich, ich kann nicht anders. Gott helfe mir. Amen!**_*****

Colonel Hogan leaned against Barrack 2 and was only half listening to the mock spat between Carter and Newkirk over the correct way to wash and fold socks. Carter was doing the all the washing and Newkirk, most of the commentary. Just then a staff car followed by a truck came in through the gate and stopped in front of the Kommandantur. General Burkhalter got out of the car, followed closely by Major Hochstetter. Colonel Kink scurried out of his office to greet the new arrivals. From where they were standing Hogan and his men could not hear what was being said. Hogan began to think of reasons for him, or one of his men, to move in closer without alerting the Germans.

"Gee sir, what do you think brings Burkhalter and Hochstetter here in the same car? It's not like they like each other's company or anything." mused Carter.

Before Hogan could respond, several SS soldiers got out of the truck and began yelling orders. From where they were standing, the Heroes' view of all of the activity across the compound was blocked. Hogan was about to order Newkirk to try to get closer when the guards appeared with a prisoner and dragged him to where the three German officers were standing. Hogan, Newkirk and Carter were surprised to see the prisoner was not only shackled but also had a burlap bag pulled over his head.

General Burkhalter turned and went into the Kommandantur, followed by Hochstetter and a visibly upset Klink. The German guards started to pull the prisoner up the steps. The prisoner, who was already unsteady on his feet due to a pronounced limp and blinded by the hood, fell. One of the guards shouted at the prisoner and when the prisoner could not get to his feet quickly enough, the guard hit him in the middle of his back with the rifle butt before pulling him to his feet and into Klink's office.

Newkirk turned to say something to Hogan but he was already moving towards the Kommandantur at a brisk pace. His jaw was clenched so tight his teeth hurt; his body taunt with rage. Schultz hurried to meet Hogan halfway across the compound.

"Please Colonel Hogan don't be angry." Schultz pleaded. "This is not the Kommandant's fault. He is upset too."

Hogan just looked at Schultz too angry to speak. He knew that Schultz was a kind gentle soul who could never brutalize anyone but right now all he saw was just another filthy kraut.

"Move." He ground out.

"Please Colonel Hogan," Shultz pleaded, "if you get the General and the Major angry, they will take the prisoner somewhere else. Maybe back to Gestapo headquarters or worse. I don't think I would be able to sleep another night if that were to happen."

Hogan looked at Schultz for a moment. "What do you know, Schultz?"

"I can not tell you. You will find out when you get in there anyway. Please Colonel Hogan," Schultz whined, "be good and let the prisoner stay."

Hogan said nothing as he stepped passed Schultz and walked into Klink's outer office. Hilda was sitting at her desk and Hogan saw fear etched on her face before she quickly looked away. He stood for a moment looking at the name on the door trying to get some control over his anger. He could imagine what the prisoner must have gone though, remembering his own painful and humiliating encounters with the Gestapo. He shook the images from his mind and took a deep breath trying to prepare himself for whatever was happening on the other side of the door.

Hogan walked into Klink's office with only the briefest of knocks. There he found, Hochsetter standing at the far side of the room with General Burkhalter sitting in a chair near the door and the prisoner, still hooded and shackled, stood between them. Klink sat behind his desk, looking as it he was about to be sick. Klink turned his head to look in the opposite direction as to where Hogan was standing and began to chew on his thumb nail. This seemed to amuse Hochstetter. He smirked at Klink and looked very pleased with himself. Burkhalter, who looked bored with the whole situation, turned slightly to glance at Hogan. "Hogan, we have a new POW for you."

"Can someone explain to me why a POW is being treated in such a fashion? This is a violation of the Geneva Convention!" Hogan replied struggling to keep his temper under control.

"Watch your tongue, Hogan. You have a new POW only because I wish for you to have one. If I had my way, we would make a trade and be done with it but due to the certain circumstances that is not yet possible. So, Hogan, this becomes Klink and your little problem. If this is too much trouble for you, I am sure Hochsetter would find pleasure in having authority over the POW again."

"Hochsetter grinned at the POW, "Ja, Hogan. Let me take control of this prisoner."

Klink made a small whimpering sound but otherwise remained silent. A chill went down Hogan's spine. The last thing he wanted was for any allied solider to have to answer to the Gestapo. "So who is the new guest of this little resort?"

General Burkhalter made a small movement with his hand and Major Hochstetter removed the hood from the POW's head. Hogan's jaw literally dropped open and for one of the few times in his life, he was utterly speechless. Standing before him was a woman.

Hogan figured she was in her mid to late twenties. Her red hair was cut so close to her head that the hairs stood out like a bottle brush. He couldn't see her eyes because her head was down and she was staring at the floor. Her uniform showed her rank as 1st _Lieutenant_and she had medical insignia. What little he could see of her face showed several bruises and a split lip. There were dark circles under her eyes and Hogan noticed she was trembling.

"You've gotta' be kidding. What is she doing here?" Hogan asked incredulously.

"The same question can be asked of you Hogan." The general replied. The General made another motion with his hand and Klink opened the file and began to read from it.

"This is _Lieutenant_Versie Elizabeth Cumba of the 813th Medical Air Evacuation Squadron. She is a Flight Nurse and part of a crew that was shot down on June 12th. She was wounded and spent a week in the hospital recovering. From there she went to the Frankfort Dulag Luft. She was transferred to the Gestapo for further questioning and then transported here."

"Let me guess, she fell down….alot." replied Hogan.

"The Gestapo had to ensure she was who she claimed. It's not everyday that women fall from the skies in Germany. We had to assess the origin of our good fortune." Hochstetter smirked as he moved closer to Lieutenant Cumba.

Hochstetter smiled as he stroked her face with the black gloves he had in his hand. "I am sorry we didn't have time to get to know each other better." purred the Major. "I envy you Hogan. I am told she is very friendly and accommodating. Perhaps you have some extra chocolate from your Red Cross packages. I am sure you and the _Lieutenant_can reach some sort of agreement." Hochstetter said as eyes roamed down the front of the flight nurse's uniform.

Hogan took a step towards Hochstetter but stopped when General Burkhalter rose from his chair and turned towards Hochstetter. "Ma-jor Hochstetter! Please try and conduct yourself as an officer of the Third Reich or do I need to make a call to Berlin?"

Hochstetter ground his teeth and looked directly at the General. For a moment Hogan was sure there was to be a major confutation between the two strong willed officers. After a moment Hochstetter backed down and said "That will not be necessary, General."

"Good," replied the General "then our business here is complete." He turned towards the door and Klink jumped to his feet giving the General a salute, which was ignored. "Are you coming Major, or do you plan to walk back to town?"

"Jawohl Herr General, I am coming." Hochstetter said as he stalked from the room fuming.

Klink and Hogan were left alone with the terrified woman. Klink slowly sat back down in his chair and put his head in his hands clearly exhausted. The meeting with the General and the Gestapo Major seemed to have taken all his strength. To Hogan he looked as if someone had extracted all his bones and just left a bag of skin. After a moment, Klink seemed to gather himself together and sat up straighter, calling out for Schultz.

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." Schultz said as he entered the office, giving Klink a formal salute while at the same time trying to take a peek at the prisoner.

"Schultz," Klink replied in a tired voice, "please remove the prisoner's restrains."

Schultz began to shake his head and mutter under his breath about how a lady is suppose to be treated. "Schultz for once do as you are commanded without comment and then leave." Klink replied wearily.

"Jawohl Herr Kommandant" Schultz said as he finished removing the restraints. After casting Hogan a brief glance, he left the office.

"Now Lieutenant, please have a seat." Klink motioned to the chair General Burkhalter had just vacated. _Lieutenant_Cumba remained standing, unmoving and silent. Klink looked at Hogan with an unspoken _please_. Hogan walked over to the Lieutenant and gently helped her to the chair. She sat but her eyes remained glued to the floor.

"Lieutenant," Kink said firmly but gently_, "_please have the curtsey of looking at me when I speak to you."

Kink looked at the file and then back at her. She was now looking directly at him, expressionless. Hogan was standing next to the chair and put his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to give her some reassurance. He removed it when he felt her become even tenser.

"I will inform the Red Cross of your capture, is there anyone you wish notified?"

"Name, rank and serial number, solider, that is all you are required to give." Hogan replied with his eyes never leaving Klink's face.

"Hogan, don't make this more difficult than it has to be. I know you are angry, as am I, but we are going to have to make the best of the situation. The Third Reich has no facilities to accommodate an American female POW. She is here because we are a small camp and the General feels she would be safer here than a larger camp. I will continue to attempt to get her repatriated, as she has no business here. Until that time, I need your cooperation to ensure her safety."

"From you Krauts, you mean." snapped Hogan.

Klink gave a small sigh, "No Hogan, from ALL the men, yours included." Hogan opened his mouth to protest and Klink held up his hand. "All the men Hogan, both your men and mine are under a great deal of stress, far from home and lonely. Men under these conditions do things they never would consider under normal circumstances. No, the three of us need to come up with a viable plan."

"What do you suggest, Colonel?" Hogan said letting go of some of the hostility he felt. Klink was trying and he needed to meet him half way.

"Article 41 of The Geneva Convention, states male and female prisoners must have separate living quarters from male prisoners. Therefore prisoner is to be housed in the cooler." Hogan was about to protest again when Klink raised his hand to stop Hogan from speaking. "This is only a place where she sleeps. During the day she will be out in the compound. This is a situation we have never had to deal with before and we are working without any guidelines. You do know what will happen to her if we cannot work this out?"

Hogan didn't like the idea of the Lieutenant having to sleep in the cooler but he could see the Kommandant's point of view. The cooler was better than the Gestapo any day of the week.

"Since she is a nurse, Article 31 of the Convention states medical personnel can only do medical work so I am putting her to work in the infirmary, if she is willing." Klink continued. "I am planning to have Sgt Schultz and Corporal Langenscheidt escort her around the camp. I think both of them can be trusted not to bother the Lieutenant and are the least threatening of the guards. Of course, since they have other duties I am suggesting one or two of your men to "fill in" as it were. Not Sgt Wilson, since he will be working with her in the infirmary and will be making any barracks calls. Who would you suggest?"

Hogan thought for a moment about his men and who would be appropriate. "How about Sergeant Carter, Kommandant?"

"Hmm… Ja good choice Hogan." Klink turned his attention to the new POW. "It says here that you have a southern accent. Are you from the American Southland?" Klink asked.

Cumba glanced at Hogan, who nodded. "Yes sir." she answered.

Klink nodded in acknowledgement. Looking at Hogan he continued, "Is any of your men from that area Hogan? She might feel more comfortable with someone of a similar background."

Hogan though for a moment and then snapped his fingers, "Private Jackson. He is from Georgia. He's 19, just a kid really, but should be ok."

Klink nodded and agreed. He then looked at Lieutenant Cumba who had remained silent. "Is that agreeable to you Lieutenant?"

"Yes sir." she responded.

Klink looked at her for a moment before continuing. "Lieutenant, I have many failings but being an abuser of women is not one of them."

For the first time since entering the office, Hogan smiled. "The Kommandant is telling the truth, he does have a lot of faults."

"Hogan…" Klink attempted to give him a stern look.

Hogan smiled again, "But he is also right in that he doesn't take advantage of women. No matter what you have been through, you are safe here."

"I will call for Fräulein Hilda and Schultz to take her to the showers and delousing station. Klink continued. "Then I want Sgt Wilson to take a look at her injuries. I will also order extra blankets for the cooler and have supply issue her a Red Cross package. Understand this Hogan, I expect your men to be on their best behavior. No whistling, cat calls or other demeaning behavior is to be directed at this prisoner. She is to be treated as an officer and a lady. She is restricted from the barracks unless she is medically required to be there and then only with my permission and a guard. Understood?"

Hogan replied in the affirmative while Cumba just nodded that she understood the order.

Klink continued, "I will post a standing order that any of my men who attempt to abuse the_ Lieutenant_in any way will have a one way ticket to the Russian Front. Any of your men caught being inappropriate with this officer will find themselves in the cooler on bread and water. Am I making myself clear?'

"Yes you do Kommadant and that is one order I will support 100%." Hogan said. Turning to the _Lieutenant_, Hogan attempted to lessen her fears. "Don't worry; once you settle in, you'll be like one of the boys."

Lieutenant Cumba gave a small sad smile to Colonel Hogan. "That's Cum-bee, Sir" replied the Lieutenant in a small voice.

"Pardon me?" replied Klink.

"My name sir, it's pronounced Cum-bee not Cum-bah."

"Noted," replied Klink "When you're finished with Sgt Wilson, Sgt Schultz will see if there is anything left in the kitchen for you to eat. Dismissed."

Cumba stood and saluted Klink. Hogan held the door open as Cumba limped into the outer office to the awaiting Schultz and Hilda.

_The inspiration behind Lt Cumba is 2__nd__ Lt Reba Whittle, who was an Army Flight Nurse. Her plane was shot down over France in Sept 1944 and she was sent to Stalag 9c where she worked in the infirmary until repatriated four months later. Lt Cumba is a complete figment of my imagination in no way bears any resemblance to the courageous Lt Whittle._

_*_Here I stand, I cannot do differently. God help me. Amen!" ~~Martin Luther


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Lady Speaks**

Colonel Hogan entered the barracks and was physically met by his men, all asking questions at the same time. "Hold it!" Hogan commanded as he walked over to the stove and poured himself a cup of coffee. Taking a sip he turned to his men, "You were listening, right?" After nods and several verbal replies from the men Hogan continued, "Good then I don't have to fill you in. I don't want anyone saying anything to her about the operation until we can confirm who she is. Kinch, get on the radio and contact London. Find out everything, and I do mean everything, you can about Lt Cumba. Even if she checks out, this is not a disruption we need right now. "

"I'll get on it right now" Kinch said as he turned, opened the tunnel leading to the radio and disappeared down into the darkness.

"Blimey Colonel, just when I think the krauts can't sink any lower. Is the bird ok?" asked Newkirk as he took another drag on his cigarette.

"A little beat up and scared as hell but otherwise I think she's ok." replied Hogan as he sat down at the room's only table.

"Is she beautiful mon Colonel?" asked Lebeau with hope and excitement in his eyes.

"This is what I was talking about when I said we don't need the disruption. Get your heads out of the clouds guys or the Gestapo will have them for trophies. Now is not the time to let our guard down." Hogan sighed and relented, "If I saw her on the street I don't think I'd give her a second glance but I wouldn't slam the door in her face either."

"Why ol' Carter, here, Guv'ner? I'm the better man at protecting the lass." Newkirk said puffing out his chest, "Strong…brave…handsome…"

"Full of himself, he means." interjected LeBeau. "I am the man you need Colonel."

"You two? Get serious. That would be like the fox guarding the hen house." scoffed Hogan while sipping his coffee. Hogan couldn't help but to think that Carter looked strangely like he had just been given a new puppy for Christmas. "Carter, in case I wasn't clear, behaving like a gentleman is an order."

"Yeah b…, yes sir" Carter answered smiling.

Sgt Schultz showed Cumba into the cooler where she was to stay. "I am sorry for the accommodations. A nice girl like you shouldn't have to sleep in a place like this." Schultz tisked as he looked around the windowless cell. "I will have to lock your cell but that will be for your protection."

"That's alright Sergeant. I really don't mind." She quietly replied as she walked into the cell with the extra blankets the Kommadant supplied her and her Red Cross package. Sgt Schultz made an attempt to stand at attention and the sight made Cumba smile. "_Apell_, that's roll call, is at 0500 hours and again at 2000 hours. You will stand between Colonel Hogan and Corporal Newkirk at their _apellplatz_, in front of Barracks 2. Do not be late or the Kommandant will be very angry. Breakfast starts at 0600 hours and dinner is at 1700 hours and lights out at 2100 hours. For the time being your breakfast and dinner will be brought to you. It will take some time before you start to receive mail. It usually takes three to four months to receive a package or letter once it is sent. You can write to anyone you please with the exception of military personnel. You can send one letter per week. Your shower time will be on Monday, Wednesday and Saturday at 1400 hours to 1415 hours. There is no hot water. If you need anything I am sure my boys will be glad to share anything they have with you. Any questions?"

"Your boys Sergeant?" Cumba inquired.

"Ja, I am talking about Colonel Hogan's men in Barracks 2. Jolly jokers all of them, always up to the monkey business but they have good hearts and don't mind sharing what they have."

"Oh, ok. Thanks Sergeant."

"Now you try and get some sleep. Nobody will bother you I promise. I will look through my things tonight and see if I can find an old shirt you could sleep in." Schultz said as he closed the door.

Cumba started to protest but the door had been shut and she was left standing there in the darkness. The cold and dankness wrapped around her and she shivered. She thought about the nights sitting with her family and wondered again for the hundredth time, if she would ever see them again.

"_Raus, mit euch_, roll call" bellowed Schultz has he came into the barracks. "_Aufstehen_! _Schnell Schnell_!"

"We're coming Schultz. No need to be so loud this early in the morning." Carter said as he stretched and put on his coat.

Foster and Olsen began herding Schultz out of the barracks, assuring him that everyone will be present for roll call.

"Fine, I have to go and get the prisoner from the cooler anyway. Promise me everyone will be at roll call, please." Schultz pleaded.

"Everyone will be there, Shultzie." Foster replied patting Schultz's stomach.

"Yeah, you act like you don't trust us or something." added Olsen with a barely suppressed laugh.

"You are up to something…." was all Schultz got to say before the door closed in his face with Olsen and Foster unable to contain their laughter any longer.

Hogan came out of his office zipping up his jacket and asked. "Has Kinch come up from the tunnel yet?' At that moment the lower bunk rose and Kinch's head popped up from the darkness.

"You're cutting it a little close." replied Hogan.

Kinch closed the tunnel entrance and turned smiling at Hogan. "London just sent the information you requested, sir." Kinch said patting the pocket on his jacket.

"Good. I'll look at it after roll call." Hogan said putting on his crush cap and exiting the barracks.

Outside the men lined up to be counted. Cumba approached Hogan and gave him a crisp salute. "Lieutenant Cumba reporting for duty, sir."

Hogan smiled and gave her a half hearted salute. "We're pretty informal around here Lieutenant_._ Just relax and everything will be ok."

"Yes sir" she replied as she took her place between Hogan and Newkirk. Newkirk and the rest of the men attempted to talk to her, but Cumba kept her eyes on the ground and did not speak to the other prisoners.

HHHHHHHH

After roll call, Schultz left with Cumba get her some breakfast and then familiarize her with the camp and infirmary. Hogan and his men returned to the barracks to get ready to go to the_ kantine_ for breakfast, though a bowl or watery soup and a piece of black saw dust bread hardly could be called breakfast.

"So what's the word on our newest guest, Kinch", Hogan said while accepting a cup of coffee from LeBeau.

"London has verified her as 1st_ Lieutenant_Versie Cumba of the 813st Medical Evacuation Squadron. The plane was commanded by Major Robert Widerman with Captain Colin Lionel as co-pilot. They were shot down on June 12th on its way to pick up a group of wounded commandos. Everyone in the crew has been accounted for except Widerman. He is still MIA. London wants us to try and found out what is his current status."

"Any background information?"

"Yea, she is originally from Atlanta Georgia and graduated from the nursing program with honors at Florida State University and completed Flight Nurse training class in May 1942. She has had 42 successful missions before being shot down. Before enlisting, she was a surgical nurse at Grady Memorial Hospital in Atlanta. She is the widow of Sergeant James Lee Cumba who died during the bombing of Pearl Harbor. That's all they could provide on short notice."

" Hmmm…" Hogan looked into his cup, thinking.

"Problem Colonel?" Lebeau replied.

"Not sure. Why would someone living in Atlanta go to school in Florida and why would an army sergeant be stationed at a naval base?" Hogan mused tapping his finger on the side of his cup. "Kinch get on the horn and see if London can provide any additional information. It's probably nothing but we need to be careful until we are sure we can trust her. We've had too many plants get by us. Luckily, we were always able to repair the damage but for once I'd like us to be a little proactive."

"So asking 'er out isn't an option?" replied Newkirk jokingly.

Hogan gave Newkirk a long suffering look and replied, "I repeat, no one talk to her about the operation. She is to be treated as a hostile identity until we can get some of our questions answered. You will be as polite and respectful as her rank requires but she isn't your girlfriend, your buddy or your confidant. Carter, get her to talk about herself and get as much information as you can."

After breakfast, Carter joined _Lieutenant_ Cumba as Schultz was explaining the function each building and the camp rules. "Hi Schultz, Ma'am. "Carter said tugging at the brim of his cap. "I'm Sergeant Carter. Colonel Hogan asked me to help you get settled in."

"Sergeant." Cumba nodded at the young sergeant as he fell into step with them.

"Can I ask you a question ma'am?" Carter asked.

"Ask away sergeant." Cumba replied while looking at the rec hallSchultz had just pointed out.

"What happened to your hair? I mean if it's personal you don't have to answer because I would never want to ask a lady a personal question. No sir, my mom brought all her boys up right so if you don't want to answer just say so cause I'm not one to pry into…"

A frightened look came over Cumba's face and after glancing at Schultz she replied, "Gestapo."

"Why? I bet you have pretty hair" pressed Carter.

Again she glanced at the guard afraid of saying too much in his presence. "They said it was to control the lice, but I noticed only the women had their heads shaved. I think it was to humiliate and demoralize us."

"There are other lady POWs?" a surprised Carter asked.

"No, the other females were civilians who were brought in by the Gestapo for crimes ranging from working for the underground to telling an SS officer to go to hell when his advances were not welcome." Cumba shivered slightly and closed her eyes. "I'm glad to be out of there but I can't help but think about what is happening to those that are still there."

"Is that why…"

Schultz cut Carter off midsentence. "Carter, don't you have anything better to do. Isn't there a work detail you're supposed to be on?"

"Why no Schultz, Colonel Hogan assigned me to help get the Lieutenant settled in."

"Then do it more quietly Carter." Schultz replied.

They begin walking again with Schultz pointing out the various buildings and a somewhat subdued Carter.

"Ok" Carter said bouncing back to his usual happy self. "You're from the south aren't you?"

"Yes" Cumba replied relieved at the change of subject.

"I had a friend who was stationed for a time at Ft Benning Georgia. Is that where you're from?"

"No, Cairo"

"Kayroe? Where is that?" Carter inquired.

"About 2 hours from Benning."

"Oh" Carter furrowed his brow in thought. "I don't know much about the south but I know who does." At that moment Carter spotted Private Lewis over by the showers and waved him over. "Private Jackson is from Georgia, isn't that right Jackson?"

"Yeah, from a small town called Wigham." Lewis replied as he walked up to the group. Looking at Cumba he said, "You're that new lady officer everyone's talkin' about, ain't ya ma'am?"

"Yes" Cumba said smiling at the private, "and you are one of them Harrell, boys, right?"

"No, ma'am," Jackson replied, "I don't think I'm kin to any of 'em."

Cumba tilted her head and looked at Jackson. "I think you may have…."

Just then Schultz cut in, "I think I need to finish showing the Lieutenantaround or the Kommandant will be very unhappy with me_."_

"I sorry Sergeant, I have been rude. Please continue." Cumba said to Shultz giving him a small sad smile. "I am all yours."

"From your mouth to _Gott's_ ear. Just don't let my wife find out about it." Shultz joked.

"Would I do that to you sergeant?" Cumba replied, looking up at the large guard.

They continued the tour in silence until Private Jackson began talking about how much he missed his mother's cooking.

"What I would give to git a big ol' batch of my mama's chittlins. Nobody could cook 'em as good as her."

"Chittlins?" inquired Carter, "what's that?'

"Chitterlings Sergeant Carter, are boiled pig intestines. Never cared for them myself, couldn't abide the smell of them." Cumba saw Schultz and Carter were looking at her with interest. "There are those that claim if you cook them right they don't stink but I never have met that cook."

Jackson continued on with his dissertation on his mother's cooking. "Oh what I wouldn't give for some of my mom's chittlins with a big hunk of cornbread and a big ol' glass of iced tea to wash it down. Yes sir, that's good eating."

Cumba stopped and looked at Jackson. "I see…" she said and then continued on in silence.

Hogan was standing outside of Barracks 14 watching the group making their way through camp when he spotted Sgt Joe Wilson, the camp medic, coming out of the infirmary. Hogan motioned for him to come over. "Any problems Wilson?" Hogan inquired.

"No Colonel." Wilson replied. "Patterson pulled a groin muscle on a work detail and Littleton did a swan dive off the back of the truck when it stopped suddenly while he was telling a very animated story. Couple stitches, nothing serious."

Hogan nodded towards Schultz's little group, "What can you tell me about her?"

"Well, apparently she injured her right leg and hip in the crash and dislocated her shoulder. By watching her walking, I suspect that her leg and hip were injured more than was suspected but she hasn't complained of any pain. I tried to get her to talk about herself but she kept looking at Schultz and would answer just yes or no to any of my questions."

Just then the barrack's door opened up and Kinch came out. "We've got new orders from London, Colonel. They have a contact in the SS named Hauptman Frederick Austerliz. He has some important information on German troop movement to pass on. He is the aide to Field Marshall Hedwig von Kirsch. They are both on their way to Berlin but will stop by Stalag 13 to meet with von Kirsch's close personal friend, General Burkhalter."

"Who will be here for his annual camp inspection next week." added Hogan. "Where are Newkirk and LeBeau?'

"Work detail at Bauer's farm picking potatoes." replied Kinch.

"When they get back and cleaned up, I want to have a meeting. You'll let them know, won't you Kinch."

"Sure thing Colonel."

"Maybe we should go over there and see what information we can get from our new POW." said Hogan again looking at the group Cumba was in.

"Uhmmm…can I take a rain check on that sir? She's from the south and I don't think she will take it too well to see me not working in the fields." replied Kinch in a jokingly but nervous manner.

"No guts, no glory sergeant." replied Hogan as he clasped Kinch on the shoulder. "I'll protect you from the mean lady." Hogan said laughingly as the three of them moved to join Schultz's party.

HHHHHHH

Cumba saw three men approaching her group. She recognized one as Colonel Hogan and the other as Sergeant Wilson but did not recognize the third man. Cumba felt her heart racing. All six men seemed to be focused on her and all she wanted to do was to fade into the background. Why can't they just all leave me be? Cumba wanted to turn and runaway but somehow she found the inner strength to stand her ground. She had stood her ground with the Gestapo so she wasn't about back away now. She started to salute but remembered things were more lax here than back at base. Instead she nodded in Hogan's direction to acknowledge the Colonel's arrival.

She looked at the Negro Sergeant standing slightly behind and to the left of Hogan. As she looked into his eyes, she sensed he was a strong man with a healthily sense of who he was. Sure of his place in the scheme of things. What she saw was a quiet strength. Cumba imagined that there could be guns and bombs going off all around this man and he would still retain the same quiet dignity.

"Hello Lieutenant," replied Hogan. "Just thought I'd come over and see how you were settling in." Hogan noticed Cumba looking at Kinch and took a breath. "You have already met Wilson; this is Sgt James Kinchloe the MOC."

"MOC?" replied Cumba.

"Man of Confidence" replied Hogan. "As the highest ranking officer, I am automatically the Senior POW and it's my responsibility to deal with Klink regarding the men. But usually in a Stalag rank has nothing to do who represents them. They hold an election as to who they think with be the best person to negotiate with the Germans."

"And Sgt Kinchloe is the elected MOC?"

"If something were to happen to me, Kinch would step up and do what needed to be done."

"Amazing." replied Cumba.

"You think it's amazing that the men would willingly choose to have a black man lead them?" asked Kinch.

"Well yes, but that only confirms my first impression of you. What is more amazing to me is that the Kommadant would be willing to deal with Sgt Kinchloe considering all the babble about the 'Master Race'. I think that says something about you and the Kommandant." replied a somewhat embarrassed Cumba.

Kinch paused in thought for a moment, "You know I never thought of it before but yeah, I guess it does."

There was an awkward silence and finally Cumba put out her hand for Kinch to shake. "It is very nice to meet you Sergeant Kinchloe."

Shaking Cumba's hand Kinch replied, "Everyone calls me Kinch."

Cumba smiled and said "Kinch, nice to meet you."

At that moment, Hauptman Gruber came storming up to Schultz. "Schultz, do you not have anything better to do than gossip with the kriegesgefangenen?' roared Gruber. "Two truckloads of turnips have arrived. You need to go and supervise the unloading."

Schultz saluted Gruber and giving the group a sad look, left to complete his work assignment. Gruber turned and without looking at the prisoners, began to move towards two of the guards near the south fence, shouting commands as the two guards made a futile attempt to get out of his way.

"I think it's time to break up this little party. I'll escort the Lieutenant to the infirmary." said Hogan to his men.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Debriefing**

Hogan and Cumba walked into the infirmary. "Have a seat Lieutenant" Hogan said motioning to a nearby chair. Cumba eased herself into the chair as Hogan had requested. Hogan sat down on the edge of a nearby bunk. "I am going to have to ask you some questions about your capture, Lieutenant." Hogan began.

"Yes sir. What would you like to know?" Cumba said.

"First of all, how did you get captured?" Hogan asked.

"As you maybe aware, sir, we have been using C-47s to evacuate the wounded." Hogan nodded indicating her to continue.

"Well, when I was stationed in Africa we were well behind the lines making it relatively easy to land, tend the wounded, load them and take off again. Since the C-47s are not only used for medical evacuation, but also for troops and supplies, we are not allowed to put a red cross on the plane. The plane is exempt from the Geneva Convention as non combat equipment." Cumba hesitated and took a deep breath. "I was transferred from Africa to London in anticipation of D-day. Three days after the landing at Normandy, the Army Engineers had already completed runways for us. Unlike Africa, we were flying right into the combat zone to pick up the wounded. We were coming in hot on June 12th when one of the medical compartments came open. I got up from my seat to secure it. That's when we got hit. It felt as if we had slammed into a wall. I was thrown across the plane and hit the bulkhead. I don't remember anything else until I woke up on the floor and Bobby, uh Major Widerman, was telling me I had to get up and get out of the plane. The Germans were there and were going to shoot if we didn't get out right now. So we all climbed out. The Germans checked us for weapons and gave us first aid. They then marched us about 1 or 2 klicks to be loaded onto some trucks. From there they transported us to a hospital."

"Anyone seriously injured?" asked Hogan

"We were pretty banged up with some broken bones, shrapnel wounds and Sgt Morgan, the radio operator, had some electrical burns to his face and hands. None of the injuries was life threatening."

"Go on Lieutenant, then what happened?"

"After a week, we were again loaded up into trucks with some other prisoners. The Germans then transported us to the Frankfort Dulag Luft. Once we got there, we were ordered out of the trucks and to line up. The German soldiers were going down the prisoner line looking at dog tags. When they got to Major Widerman, they pulled him out of the line. He was taken about thirty feet from us and forced onto his knees. We were all in restraints with the other guards holding us back so no one could help him."

Cumba's voice was full of emotion and Hogan could see she was on the verge of tears. Hogan gave her a moment to collect herself and continue.

"The Germans started to scream at him. I didn't understand what they were saying. The only words I remember were der verdammte Schweinehund Jude. Morgan told me to turn away and not look but I couldn't. I didn't understand why they were yelling at the Major. He hadn't done anything wrong Colonel." Cumba's voice waivered, cracked with emotion. Her eyes seemed to be begging Hogan to explain why anyone would treat another human being this way. Hogan wished he had the words to explain but he didn't understand himself.

Tears were now freely flowing down her cheeks. "They then started to punch and kick him. We were screaming for them to stop but they wouldn't listen. They kept beating and kicking him, until he just lay there unable to move or make any sound. One of the soldiers then pulled out a pistol and shot him in the head. The German soldiers spat on him, laughing and joking like they had pulled some mischievous prank. They then just walked away and left him laying there. "

Cumba took a deep breath and continued. "An officer then came out of the building. He seemed to be in charge as he was giving orders to the soldiers. He stood in front of us and gave some speech about how the war was over for us and we were now guests of the Fuehrer. I didn't hear him. I couldn't take my eyes off of Bobby. His wife is expecting their first child and there he was laying dead and I couldn't understand why. After the speech, we were herded into the building and I was put into a cell. That was the last time I saw my crew."

Hogan was at a loss at what to say. If it had been one of his men this had happened to he would talk about the war and how this was the kind of thing they were fighting against. It all seemed like empty words sitting cross from a woman who had just come face to face with the reality of some real stone cold evil. What could one say? Hogan made a mental note to get the camp chaplain to come and counsel Cumba. Maybe he had the words of comfort that Hogan seemed to lack.

"How did you end up with Hochstetter?" asked Hogan.

"After, I'm not sure how long, several hours or even a day, the guards came back to my cell and put me on the back of another truck. I was really scared because I was all by myself. I tried asking where I was going but either they didn't speak English or they were under orders not to talk to me. I remember as we were pulling out of the compound, Bobby's body was still laying there."

"We drove for several hours and then came to a building where there seemed to have very tight security and SS everywhere. I was taken inside and put in another cell. My stomach was really growling because I hadn't had anything to each or drink since leaving the hospital. After a while the door opened and Hochstetter came in and introduced himself. He told me that the dulag had sent me to him because they were not set up to handle women. He would question me before sending me to a POW camp. He then put a bowl of soup and hunk of bread in front of me telling me to eat; I was going to have along day tomorrow."

"Is Hochstetter your new hair dresser?" joked Hogan in an attempt to lighten the mood somewhat.

Cumba reached up and touched what remained of her hair and gave a small smile. "This is his idea of a lesson in humility. He gave me the matching lip for the same reason. Apparently I have a smart mouth."

Hogan laughed, "Oh I have had a lesson or two from Hochstetter in humility myself."

"And why" asked Cumba smiling, "do I have a feeling the lesson never was learned?"

Hogan shrugged and smiled, "Slow learner I guess."

Hogan thought for a moment before continuing "What kind of questions did he ask you?"

The smile faded from her face as she grew pensive "Uhm…just questions about the other crew members and their families, where I had been stationed, my home town, my parents, that kind of stuff. I was surprised; I would have thought he would have asked me about military plans, which I didn't know anything about but still…"

"He knew as a nurse you didn't know anything about any military plans. What did you tell him?"

"Just name, rank and serial number; just like they taught us, sir."

"Ok, this is difficult for me to ask and I'm sure even more difficult for you to answer. Where you assaulted at any time during your stay with the Germans?" Hogan asked, nervously shifting his weight on the cot in anticipation of Cumba's answer.

"Assaulted sir?" Cumba replied in a hedging manner.

"You know what I am asking Lieutenant. Don't make me spell it out." replied Hogan.

"No sir, no one assaulted me." Cumba replied, not looking at Colonel Hogan but at some distant place behind his right shoulder.

"And what about the bag on your head and the shackles you were wearing when you came into camp?" asked Hogan.

Cumba looked as if she was about to faint. She put her head on her knees and began to breathe deeply.

"Are you alright?" Hogan asked becoming alarmed. Cumba slowly sat up and he could see her face was red and she was sweating. What did that maniac do to her? Hogan thought to himself.

"Yes sir, I'm fine." She paused to gather her thoughts and then continued. "He said he was taking me to my execution as an enemy of the Third Reich."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Party Plans**

Hogan returned to the barracks and was instantly greeted by this main team all interested in hearing what he had learned from his talk with the Lieutenant.

"Pipe down, a guy can't think with all this noise" Hogan ordered as he sat down at the table. "Lebeau, got any coffee left?"

"Oui, mon Colonel." LeBeau said as he went to the stove to pour Hogan a cup of coffee.

"Carter, can you get some aspirin out of my kit. I've got a splitting headache." Hogan asked while rubbing his eyes and forehead with his hands.

"Sure thing Colonel." Carter said rising to get Hogan the requested aspirin.

"So what's her story Guv'ner?" asked Newkirk as he took a long drag from his cigarette.

"Before we get to that," Hogan said with a bemused look on his face, "how many potatoes were you two able to steal?"

Newkirk looked at Hogan with a shocked expression on his face. He turned and looked at LeBeau who was mirroring Newkirk's expression. "Listen to that Louis, the Guv'ner thinks we would steal from the same Germans who have provided to us, at no cost what so ever, these beautiful resort accommodations." Newkirk put his hand on his chest in indignation.

"I'm just shocked. Our honor has been blemished, Newkirk." said Lebeau holding up his end of the conversation.

Hogan laughed, "Knock it off. How much did you get?"

"Oh I estimate approximately five pounds each, wouldn't you say so LeBeau?" Newkirk asked.

"Oui, give or take a pound." answered Lebeau. "Of course that doesn't count the portion we are supposed to be receiving for doing the work."

"I would have thought you guys would have stolen more, especially since we know the Krauts are going to stiff us when it comes to handing out our share." Hogan said sipping his coffee."

"Oh you don't understand Guv'ner, "Newkirk said holding onto his lapels and rocking back and forth on his heels. "That's five pounds per person. With 22 men and 4 guards, that comes to 130 lbs, give or take."

Hogan looked at Newkirk and Lebeau with admiration, "How the heck did you get that by both the farmer and the guards?"

"Now Colonel, a magician has to have his secrets." Newkirk said smiling.

"They're down in the tunnel as we speak, mon Colonel." replied LeBeau.

Kinch chuckled, "I'm glad their on our side."

Carter came back with the aspirin, which Hogan took washing it down with the last of his coffee. Lebeau, who had sat down, got up to pour more coffee for the Colonel.

"Ok back to business. Kinch," replied Hogan "I need you to radio London. Upon arrival at the Frankfort Dulag Luft, MajorWiderman was shot and killed."

The entire barracks became suddenly silent.

"Shot while escaping Colonel?" asked Kinch.

"I'm sure that is what the official report will say. The Major was Jewish and shot as soon as he reached the dulag." Hogan said looking deeply into his cup. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, his headache was getting worse.

"Those rat assed bastards!" Newkirk mumbled under his breath. The rest of the team sat in stunned silence.

Hogan continued, "Then have the underground get as much personnel information on the dulag as possible. We can't help the Major now, but when the war is over, I intent to make sure every person responsible are brought to justice."

For a moment, everyone sat in silence, each deep in their own thoughts. "Any new information on the Lieutenant, sir?" asked Kinch.

"Carter?' said Hogan looking at his demolitions man.

"Well, she says she is from Kayroe, which she says is two hours from Ft Benning."

"Which direction Carter?" asked Hogan.

"She didn't specifically say sir but she gave me the impression that it was somewhere in Georgia." replied Carter.

Hogan gave Carter an irritated look, "Well that takes care of Alabama, Carter."

Carter responding the Colonel's ire, quickly finished his report on the new POW. "I talked to Private Jackson afterwards and he stated he had never heard of any place called Kayroe. But that might not mean anything Colonel." Carter interjected.

"Kinch, when you call London, see if we can get a detailed map of Georgia and a listing of all cities and towns. "

"Will do sir." replied Kinch. "What about those visitors we're expecting?"

"I figure that Klink will want to pull out all the stops to impress the brass." Hogan said thoughtfully.

"NO, NO, NO! I will not cook another meal for those boche pigs! I am loyal French solider not a short order cook!" cried LeBeau.

"LeBeau...Louis," Hogan said trying to placate his fiery teammate. "The reason we are so successful is because of you. Your sacrifices have not gone unnoticed. France appreciates what you are forced to do in her name."

"Ok, one last time. After this, no more! Oui?" said LeBeau crossing his arms and looking directly at his superior officer.

"Deal." said Hogan smiling at LeBeau.

"Humph! That's what you said last time but I really mean it this time mon Colonel." said LeBeau.

"Of course you do LeBeau." said Hogan with that big boyish grin he has when he gets his way.

"Blah! I am as bad as Klink." said LeBeau giving in to the inevitable.

The rest of the team chuckled and Newkirk threw his arm around his friend's shoulder, "Don't worry Louis, I will volunteer to wait on the Germans and we both can spit in their food before I serve it."

With the tension in the room lessened, Hogan continued with outlining his plan. "I want Carter there to help serve."

"But Klink hasn't asked for any cook or waiters." said Carter.

"He will, Carter. He wants to impress the brass and Sgt Herman the camp cook is more likely to poison everyone. No way is Klink going want a Field Marshall to eat that swill. No, he'll ask for LeBeau."

"Then what Colonel?" prompted Kinch.

"Then we just create a diversion, Newkirk gets the plans from the briefcase, photographs them and returns them. It's a time honored plan. We could do this in our sleep."

HHHHHHHHH

The next day, as Hogan had expected, Schultz came into the barracks and informed him that Colonel Klink wanted to talk to him immediately. Hogan told Schultz he would go and see what the Kommandant wanted. He then purposefully waited a short period of time before answering Klink's summons.

Hogan breezed through the Kommandant's door and about to throw his crush cap on Klink's desk when he noticed Lieutenant Cumba was sitting in the chair he usually sat in. Hogan was immediately put on guard. "What is she doing here Kommandant? Since when do you interview prisoners without the Senior Officer present?" Hogan asked with growing suspicion.

"I am not interviewing anyone Hogan." Klink said standing so he could be eye level with Hogan. "She was sitting here waiting for you to drag yourself over here. I sent Schultz to get you 45 minutes ago!"

"Hey!" returned Hogan. "You don't know how long it took for Schultz to find me.?"

"My dear Colonel Hogan," Klink said taking a step towards Hogan, "Schultz reported back 30 minutes ago he had delivered my message to you."

Klink paused and turned to sit down at his desk. "I have requested you to be here because what I have to say concerns both of you. I am expecting some very important visitors next week and I plan to give a dinner party in their honor. I would like Lebeau to cook one of his wonderful French meals." Klink said excitedly.

"No, you cannot force my men to cook for you! You get the mess hall cook to do it. And don't even think about having any of my men serving either." replied Hogan as he slowly began to play Klink.

"The cockroach will cook the meal and your men will serve it." Klink said shaking his finger at Hogan.

"Why should we? What's in it for us?" countered Hogan.

'Alright, one hour of extra electricity for your barracks for a week." Klink said in an opening bid.

"All the barracks get and extra hour and a loaf of white bread for each man for a week. And be sure to hold the saw dust." said Hogan upping the ante to what he knew was an outrageous amount in order to get Klink to give him exactly what he wanted.

"We do not put saw dust in your bread Colonel Hogan." replied Klink.

"Tell that to the termites who steal the bread right out of a man's hand." replied Hogan with a bit of a smirk.

"Alright, a week of extra electricity for all the barracks and a slice of white bread for each man for a week." replied Klink. "And that's my final offer."

Hogan sighed and did his best to look downcast, "You win Kommandant. Your bargaining skills are too much for me."

"Now Lt Cumba," Klink said gleefully as he shifted his attention from Hogan to his newest POW. "General Burkhalter has requested you attend the party. And by request, I mean he has ordered you to be there."

Cumba looked at Colonel Hogan who was staring at her with great intensity. His hand was balled into a white fist and was damaging his crush cap, his face expressionless. Looking back at the Kommandant, she saw he was looking at her expectantly.

"Why," Cumba started to say but her voice cracked. "Why does he want me there?" Cumba rubbed her sweaty hands on her pants and her breathing quickened. She looked back at Hogan but he remained silent, not taking his eyes off of her.

"He doesn't, his sister, who is accompanying him on this trip, has requested you be there. I didn't know you knew Frau Linkmeyer." replied Klink as he leaned forward and put his arms on the desk.

"I don't and I don't think it's appropriate for me to go, sir." squeaked Cumba.

"Nonsense, the General wants you to be there, so you will be there." said Klink as he settled back in his chair.

Cumba looked at Hogan who remained silent just staring at her. Finally he turned to Klink and said, "She is right it is highly inappropriate for her to be there, Kommandant."

"Nonsense Hogan, you go to these dinner parties all the time." said Klink brushing off Hogan's concern.

"I am not a single female prisoner in the company of enemy soldiers who may have questionable entertainment planned." replied Hogan.

"She will not be alone. You will be there too. Apparently the Field Marshall has never met an enemy solider except on the battlefield and is very interested in meeting with you, Hogan. So the matter is settled. Dismissed!" Klink said as he returned to his paperwork. Hogan hesitated for a moment and then motioned for Cumba to follow him.

Once outside, Hogan turned to Cumba. He couldn't help wonder what kind of game she was playing. "What the hell is going on?" he demanded.

"I don't know." Cumba stammered.

"How do you know Frau Linkmeyer? And the truth please, ALL OF IT!" Hogan hooked his thumbs in his jacket. "There is something you're not telling me and I want to know what it is." Hogan said as her obvious evasion increased his anger and suspicion.

"I don't know her." cried Cumba. "I've never met her. I never even met the General before the time in Klink's office."

"Either you're lying or you're holding something back. Now I am ordering you to tell me your connection with Frau Linkmeyer." Hogan demanded.

"I," Cumba verbally stumbling over her reply, "I only overheard some things but I swear I do not know her."

Hogan noticed their raised voices were drawing stares from not only the other POWs but the guards as well. Hogan took Cumba by the arm and dragged her to the back of the delousing station where they could talk without curious eyes and ears.

Cumba put her hand against the wall to steady herself and rubbed her hip with her other hand. Hogan realized that dragging her half way across Stalag 13 was probably painful to her injured hip. Hogan felt bad for inadvertently hurting her. He took a deep breath and attempted to calm down. "Tell me what you know." Hogan half asked and half commanded.

"I don't know her but apparently she was with her brother and saw me at Gestapo Headquarters. I overheard General Burkhalter telling Major Hochstetter she had found out I was a POW and wanted her brother to have me released. The next thing I know I am being put on a truck and told I was going to be executed. That's all I know. I didn't even know her name, Colonel. That's the truth!" Cumba said as her eyes never left Hogan's face.

Hogan looked at her for a moment, trying to assess what she had just told him. "Why do I think you're lying?" Hogan asked.

"That's not nice Colonel Hogan." said a calm but reproachful male voice from behind him. Hogan turned to see who had addressed him and found Corporal Langenscheidt. "You should not talk to a lady like that Colonel. I know your _mutter _would not approve."

"This is none of your business Langenscheidt." replied Hogan quietly. He found himself calming down under the quiet man's scrutiny.

"_Ja_, I am sure you are correct." Langenscheidt replied. Hogan wondered how the shy man could look so unassuming and yet so determined at the same time. _Clark Kent_, Hogan thought, _I'm dealing with the Clark Kent of Stalag 13. _Hogan took his cap off and ran his hand through his hair before placing it back on his head. Turning back to Cumba he said, "We'll talk about this later when tempers are calmer." Without any further comment, Hogan walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: New Friends**

"Hello." smiled the guard. "I am _Obergefreiter_ Karl Anton Langenscheidt. _Oberst _Klink has assigned me to be your barrack guard, even though you don't have a barrack."

Langenscheidt's smile grew even bigger. Cumba was dumbstruck by the innocent looking young man. Looking at him in his helmet and uniform she couldn't help but be reminded of the story of a shy turtle she had read as a child. She wondered how a uniform could fit someone and yet seem to swallow them up at the same time.

"I am sorry I didn't get to met you sooner but I just came back from my furlough." he said when she did not respond.

"Uhmm, thanks for helping me with Colonel Hogan, Oberrr..." Cumba said when she finally found her tongue.

"Corporal is fine, _Oberleutnant__." _Langenscheidt said peeking out from under the visor of his helmet. "_Oberst_ Hogan is a good man. The prisoners hold him in high esteem, as do most of the guards. I sometimes think it is he who runs this camp and not the Kommandant. The responsibility for so many is a heavy burden and, I think, someone like _Oberst_ Hogan can be forgiven for being less than kind when so many depend on him. Especially so when one finds themselves in a similar situation as the _Oberst,_ _Ja_?"

Cumba smiled. "Yes, I think the burden of command does take a heavy toll. When I see the Colonel again I will try and mend some fences." She liked this young man. His good humor was reflected in his blue eyes. Unlike with the other guards and prisoners, she did not feel threatened or overwhelmed in his presence. She started walking in the direction of the infirmary.

Langenscheidt noticed her limp, which was more pronounced after her trip across the compound. "Are you injured? Should I tell the Kommandant you need to see a _doktor_?" his concern evident in his voice.

"No, I am fine. Just did a little too much today. It will be better tomorrow." Cumba said as she reached the steps to the infirmary. Langenscheidt gave her a hand in climbing the steps, followed her inside and then stood guard inside the door.

Upon entering the infirmary, she noticed Sergeant Wilson was there bandaging a man's foot.

"What happened?" inquired Cumba.

Sergeant Wilson glanced up at her and then continued his work. "Sergeant Anderson and Sergeant Simmons bet Parker five cigarettes each he couldn't jump over a water barrel." said Wilson while giving Private Parker a 'how stupid can one person be' look. "His foot got caught on the edge of the barrel and as they say, the rest is history. Now he has a twisted ankle and is out 10 cigarettes."

"I would have made it Sarge, if I had given myself more of a running start." explained the private.

"Yeah, and if a frog had wings he wouldn't bump his ass." replied Wilson.

Parker nudged Wilson. "Hey Sarge," he whispered, "You can't say that in front of an officer."

"Please," replied Cumba with a chuckle, "I have three brothers. I've heard it all. I doubt you can say anything that would come close to shocking me."

"Now," said Wilson as he finished with the bandage, "see if you can stay out of the infirmary for a least a month. I need the rest."

"Righty-oh Sarge." Parker said as he hobbled out of the infirmary.

"How often does this happen, Sergeant?" asked Cumba as she started to inventory medical supplies.

Wilson chuckled, "All the time. The guys have too much time on their hands and often fill it doing stupid stuff to keep them from going stir crazy." Wilson glanced over to where Langenscheidt was standing. "Remember when Taylor and Zimmerman came up with the bright idea to take bets on how many ping pong balls Zimmerman could put in his mouth?'

"Ja, I lost six cigarettes and a bar of chocolate." replied Langenscheidt. "But it was not as bad as when Gordon and Anders tried to build a still in Barracks 15."

"They almost burned the barracks down." Wilson said to Cumba laughing and shaking his head. "I don't know who was angrier, Klink or Hogan."

"Hogan and as you Americans would say, by a long shot." supplied Langenscheidt with a grin.

The next few days passed quickly as Hogan and his men made plans for not only getting the troop movement plans but how they were going to get it to London. Everyone had become used to the newest POW and she became less of an oddity and just another face at the Stalag.

Cumba was working in the infirmary by herself with Schultz sitting at the desk eating. LeBeau and Carter came into the infirmary to get first aid for a burn LeBeau got while cooking lunch for Barracks 2. Cumba applied an ointment and then bandaged LeBeau's hand while telling him to keep the bandage clean and to be more careful in the future. LeBeau turned to leave and noticed Schultz.

"What are you eating Schultz?" asked the little Frenchman.

Schultz looked up form his meal and replied, "Biscuits and red-eyed gravy. Lt Cumba made it for me because I helped her moved some crates. It is very good. You should ask her to make you some."

"Humph!" replied LeBeau turning up his nose at the Southern meal and started to leave the infirmary, visibly offended Schultz was eating someone else's cooking. He stopped when he noticed that Carter wasn't leaving with him. "Coming Andre'?"

"Just a second Louis" Carter croaked.

"Is there something I can help you with Sergeant?" inquired Cumba.

"Do you have anything for a sore throat?" asked Carter while rubbing his throat.

"How long has it hurt?" asked Cumba as she moved to examine Carter.

"Two days." answered Carter. "I'm starting to get a headache too. You think I might be coming down with a cold?"

"Open your mouth and let me have a look." said Cumba as she examined his throat. She then got out a thermometer and took his temperature. "101" she said reading the thermometer. "Guess what Carter? You get to be my guest for the next couple of days."

"What?" said Carter. "I can't stay here I've got to serve at Klink's party tomorrow. Can't you just give me some medicine or something?"

"No, now strip to your underwear and get into bed." Cumba said turning her back to give the sergeant some privacy so he could do as she instructed. "If you have something you like to sleep in, the corporal can bring it to you but you are going nowhere until I release you."

"LeBeau?" Carter said looking at his friend for help, his ears turning red from embarrassment.

"I will get the Colonel." replied LeBeau hurrying from the room.

Cumba turned back to the Sergeant and seeing he had not moved said, "Sergeant, I gave you an order and I expect it to be complied with. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Carter said forlornly as he took off his clothes and climbed into bed.

A few minutes later Colonel Hogan came into the infirmary followed closely by a worried LeBeau. "What's going on Lieutenant?" Hogan asked while looking at Carter with concern.

"Carter has strep throat." replied Cumba.

"Is it serious?" asked Hogan, turning to look at Cumba.

"Yes and no." she replied. "Step throat isn't usually dangerous but it is contagious, especially in close quarters, and can lead to serious complications if not treated and monitored."

"What kind of complications are we talking about?" asked Hogan with growing concern.

"Rheumatic Fever which can cause serious damage to his internal organs or he can develop an abscess on the back of his throat which could block his airway and lead to suffocation. While these complications are rare, they occur enough that caution is warranted." Cumba said in her best professional voice.

"Oh Andre!" Lebeau cried. "I did not know you were so ill. I will bring you some chicken soup and you will feel better."

"I would make it a broth corporal. That would be easier for him to swallow with his throat the way it is." Cumba said touched by the concern the three men obviously had for each other. "I will get the broth from you at the door as you will not be allowed back in the infirmary. I don't want this spreading though the camp."

"Ok Carter, you heard the nurse. You're here until she releases you. I'll get Kinch to replace you at the party. You do exactly what she tells you and that's an order. Understood?" said Hogan to the young Sergeant.

"Ok," replied a sulking Carter, "but could someone bring me something to wear. It's embarrassing to be here in nothing but my shorts."

Hogan smiled and told Carter LeBeau would bring something back with him when he brought the broth.

"Please give the Kommandant my regrets but I will not be able to leave here until my patient is recovered." said Cumba with a look of a condemned man who just had received a reprieve.

Hogan gave her a quirky smile, "I don't think it will be that easy, Lieutenant."

When Hogan had left, Cumba turned to Schultz and asked, "Where are they going to get a chicken to make soup, Sergeant?"

Schultz got up from the chair and said, "I know nothing, nothing!" as he left the infirmary. Cumba wondered how long it would take the large guard to realize he had left his rifle behind.

Later that evening, just before lights out, Colonel Hogan came back to the infirmary to check on Carter. Standing in the doorway Hogan noticed Carter sleeping peacefully on the cot. The lights were off except the desk lamp which illuminated Cumba's face while she finished a report for the Kommandant. In a chair next to the desk sat Langenscheidt, who was staring intently at the Lieutenant. While she didn't seem to notice the young man's interest, Hogan wondered if he needed to nip this in the bud. He decided to take a wait and see approach but made a mental note to keep an eye on the situation.

"How's Carter?" asked Hogan moving inside the room to stand next to the desk. A startled Langenscheidt jumped up from the chair and gave Hogan a slightly guilty look. Hogan made a motion with his head for the corporal to wait outside. After the corporal left, Hogan sat down in the recently vacated chair throwing his cap on the desk.

"Carter is doing well Colonel." Cumba said picking up his cap off her report and tossing it into Hogan's lap. "He should recover quickly." she said returning to her work.

"Look, I'm sorry for my behavior the other day. That whole thing with Frau Linkmeyer through me for a loop and I overreacted. Truce?" said Hogan.

Cumba turned her head to look at the Senior POW. "The incident is forgotten. You seem to be held in high esteem by Sgt Schultz and Corporal Langenscheidt. I guess a man who can inspire that much respect in the enemy can't be a total…"

"Hey!" cut in Hogan. "You're supposed to be a lady, remember? Besides, I'm your commanding officer."

"How can I forget?" Cumba said giving Hogan a mischievous grin. "Tell your men they do not have to tip toe around me. Hearing a curse word or a dirty joke isn't going to give me the vapors. In fact they may hear a few from me from time to time. I rode herd on three younger brothers, several outrageous older cousins so I'm no shrinking violet."

Hogan laughed. Smiling he said, "I see your point and I'll let the men know. So everything square between us?"

"Square." she said returning to her work.

Hogan sat in silence for a moment watching Cumba work. Breaking the silence he asked "What are you working on?"

"The Kommandant wants a full inventory of everything we have and a list of everything we need. In addition I have forms I have to fill out justifying everything we use. Apparently medical supplies have vanished in the past and since the cost of medical supplies is skyrocketing and replacement is becoming more difficult, he wants to ensure everything we use is being used efficiently." Cumba replied, looking up from her work.

She saw Hogan had a deep frown on his face. "I don't think the Kommandant thinks anyone is stealing or misusing supplies." Cumba said. "I told him that with Sgt Wilson trying to meet the medical needs of over a thousand men, he could not expect excellent bookkeeping. That is why I told him I would keep track of all supplies." She waited moment and when he did not respond she asked,_ "_Is there something wrong Colonel?"

"Nothing Lieutenant, I was just thinking." Hogan said as he stood up to leave_._

The 5 minute warning bell sounded for lights out. Langenscheidt came back into the room and stated he would have to escort the _Lieutenant back to her cell in the cooler._ Turning off the desk lamp Cumba informed Hogan the Corporal had promised to check on Carter periodically during the night and would come and get her if there were any changes. She then left with the Corporal while Hogan still stood there in the dark, deep in thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Confessions**

_Caution: sexual situations and torture _

As Hogan undressed for bed, he was still thinking about what Cumba had told him regarding tighter security on medical supplies. It was going to make things more difficult if someone was injured during an operation. The only solution he could think of would be to clue the nurse in on what was going on but he wasn't ready to make that leap of faith yet. With the upcoming operation and its risks, Carter being sick and his having to deal with Klink on a daily basis was it any wonder that he had as many headaches as he did. Hogan sighed as he climbed into the top bunk, falling into an exhausted sleep as soon as his head it the pillow.

The next evening the party guests began to arrive. Hogan stood in Klink's quarters in his dress uniform thinking the room was entirely too stuffy. He noticed Cumba stood apart from everyone looking as if she wished she was anywhere but where she was. Hogan walked over and attempted to hand her a glass of champagne to help calm her nerves but she declined, electing to stay with the tea she was sipping. The Field Marshall and his Aide had already there and everyone was waiting for Burkhalter and his sister to arrive. At least Klink had the forethought to have a few pretty _Fräuleins at the party_, thought Hogan, _but knowing General Burkhalter it was almost a prerequisite_.

It was about twenty minutes into the party and Hogan was becoming concerned his time table for the night might be compromised when the General arrived. Klink as usual was fawning all over the General and his sister upon their arrival. He was summarily dismissed and completely ignored by the General. Burkhalter was very pleased to see his old friend and they began an exclusive conversation about days gone by. Frau Linkmeyer left her brother's side and came over to where Hogan and Cumba were. She expressed her pleasure at seeing the young Lieutenant there. Frau Linkmeyer, Hogan and Cumba exchanged pleasant conversation, while Klink made his rounds with nervous energy making sure everyone was having a good time and generally making a pest of himself.

Klink had just announced dinner was about to be served and everyone started making their way to the table. Hogan was about to signal Newkirk to start the diversion, when the door to Klink's quarters opened and a dark demonic presence entered the room. The relaxed good mood of the room evaporated instantly.

Damn, thought Hogan. Last thing he needed was Hochstetter mucking things up. He shot a glance at Kinch and gave a subtle signal, putting everything on hold until he could assess their options.

Glancing at Hogan, Hochstetter bellowed, "What is this man... this woman…what are these people doing here?"

Hochstetter turned to the German officers and growled, "Fraternization with the enemy is verbotten!"

Field Marshall Hedwig von Kirsch looked at the Major as if he was a little bug to be squashed. "Do you know who I am? I say what is and isn't verboten."

"You say nothing!" responded Hochtestter. "We have been watching you and your staff for months. You have a leak and I intend to plug it."

The Major and the Field Marshall began arguing and making dire threats to each other. As the voices got louder, Hogan sought to use this as the distraction he needed to get the information from Hauptman Austerliz. He was about to signal Newkirk to go to work when he heard a loud squeak to his left. Turning his head, he saw that Cumba had backed away from the confutation and had backed into General Burkhalter.

The General was not the kind of person who would allow a pretty girl to pass by without some attempt at persuasion. He had his arm around Cumba's waist and stared leeringly down at her up turned face. His sister, noting his boorish behavior, began to remind her brother he was a married man.

As the noise and confusion in the room escalated, Hogan tried to quickly think of a way to salvage the operation. Suddenly there was a crash and Hogan turned to see that at some point General Burkhalter had let go of Cumba who had been pulling against him in a struggle to put some distance between them. When he released her, the momentum had sent her crashing into the liquor cabinet and resulted in broken bottles and canisters. The noise had alerted not only Hochestetter's men but the Field Marshall's security team. Both responded to the noise and where now in Klink's quarters, weapons drawn. Hogan signaled Kinch to abort the operation when he noticed Cumba had cut her arm on the broken glass. Using that as an excuse, he removed himself and his men from the degenerating situation. He sent Newkirk to get Wison and have him meet him at the infirmary.

At the infirmary, while Cumba was being given first aid by Sgt Wilson, Hogan and Kinch stood in the corner discussing ways to salvage the operation. Hogan was angry and frustrated that he was unable to secure the battle plans. The only option they had, he decided, was to radio London and see if another team could make contact.

Versie was very quiet as Wilson stitched up her arm. She noticed Hogan talking in hushed tones to Kinch and glancing at her repeatedly during their conversations. She was concerned that he blamed her for the disaster at the party. She thanked Wilson for getting out of bed to assist her. She paused at the door of the infirmary to apologize to Colonel Hogan for her part in the ruined evening. He gave her a brief glance before returning to his conversation with Kinch. She lost her nerve and allowed Schultz to escort her back to her cell.

HHHHHHHHHHHH

Versie lay on her bunk, alone in the darkness, thinking about the events at the party. She had made a mess of things. She wiped the tears from her eyes and hoped that tomorrow she might be able to square things with the Colonel. She just wanted to sleep and forget about the events of this evening. It was not long before exhaustion took over and she felt sleep descending upon her.

Just then she heard the sound of a key turning the lock and the creak of the door as it started to open. "Who's there?" she called out. "Schultz?" The only sound she could hear was the door as it opened to reveal a figure standing there.

She sat up in the bed and squinted in an attempt to make out who the figure was but the light in the hallway was too bright, her room too dark. Without a sound the figure stepped into the room. She saw the door shut behind the man cutting off her only source of light. In the pitch black cell Versie could hear the sound of her own ragged breathing but nothing else. "Who is there? What do you want?" her voice breaking with fear. "Why don't you answer?" Only heavy silence responded.

The cold wrapped around her like a vise, squeezing her, stealing her breath. She shivered unsure if it was from the cold or fear. Versie wondered if she could get to the door and out into the hallway. At least there she would be able to see who the figure was.

Suddenly, something brushed up against her face and she jumped. Her heart was racing making it even more difficult to breathe. She became disoriented in the dark and now wasn't sure where the door was. Something grabbed her ankle and pulled it towards the bottom of the bed, jerking her backwards onto her back. She screamed and tried to pull away but it kept a firm grip on her.

In the dark silence she found she was suddenly free. Versie attempted to scoot away from the source of her terror as something grabbed her blanket and pulled it off her. She could feel the cold chill on her legs and tried to pull them close to her so she could be as small as possible. The thing reached out and again grabbed her ankle, pulling her back to her original position. She attempted to kick at it but she only connected with the air. She screamed for help but again was met with nothing but silence. Hysteria took over as she began to beg for the thing to tell her it wanted.

It once again it let go of her ankle as she felt fingers slowly traveling up her leg. Too terrified to move, Verise pleaded for it to tell her what it wanted. The hand stopped just above her knee and she heard an evil chuckle. "Don't you know?" the darkness replied. "I thought I made my intensions very clear."

The bile rose up into her throat cutting off her screams. Oh my God, please God no! She thought. She began to scream and cry at the same time, choking on her bile and tears. The terror was beyond anything she could have imagined. Her mind so consumed with fear, it wasn't able to help her body defend itself. Soon even her screams were soundless.

A great weight settled onto her body. Verise could feel coarse fabric, like sandpaper; rub against inside of her legs. His interest was evident as it pressed against her. She could feel his hot foul breath on her neck as his hands pushed her night shirt up past her hips. She attempted to push him off of her only to hear his malicious laugh. She could feel his mouth on her neck as his hands travel upwards under her shirt.

"Soon I will do everything I promised you. Remember me telling you exactly what I wanted to do with you?" he whispered in her ear. "Hmmmm, you feel good." he said as he pressed himself harder against her. "I promise no one will bother us. We have eternity."

She felt his thumbs brush the underside of her breasts as he groaned with pleasure. While making a deep animal growl somewhere in the back of his throat, his teeth and nails began biting into her flesh. Pressure on her injured hip brought her to the edge of consciousness, while the buttons on his uniform dug deep into her skin. There was nothing in her world now but white hot searing agony.

With everything she had she pushed against him, sending him backwards and she fell to the floor in an effort to escape him. She could not longer hold back any longer and vomited.

The cell door opened and a figure rushed in, grabbed Versie and attempted to pull her from the floor. She made a weak attempt at fighting back before vomiting again. Somewhere in the back of her mind she registered the fact that she had wet herself. Sobbing, she begged to be let go.

"Oberleutnant, it's me, ObergefreiterLangenscheidt… Karl." he said as he pulled her away from the mess on the floor. He took off his great coat and wrapped it around her. Putting his arms around her and her head on his chest, he rocked her back and forth telling her everything was alright; she had just had a bad dream. Langenscheidt took off his helmet and set it on the floor next to his rifle. He held her close to him in the cold cell, whispering words of comfort while wiping her face with his handkerchief.

Langenscheidt held her until her sobs were hic ups. He could still feel her trembling as he softly caressed her hair while murmuring she was safe. "It was just a dream. No one is here but us. You are safe."

Versie looked up at the corporal. She saw real concern reflected in his soft blue eyes. He kissed her forehead, like a father comforting a small child. He continued to whisper more soothing words to her. Although she still was very afraid, she did not feel the blind terror she had felt earlier.

"T-T-Thank you but I think I have ruined your uniform." She said as she tried to wipe some of her fluids from is shirt with her hand.

"It needed to be washed anyway." he said smiling as he wiped more tears from her eyes. "I was making my rounds when I heard you screaming."

"Sorry." she replied pulling away from him. "What time is it?"

Langenscheidt consulted his watch and stated it was after midnight. He reached over and stroked her cheek asking if she wanted to talk about the dream.

"It was about Major Hochstetter." she said looking down at her hands.

"Well of course it was, only he can produce those kinds of nightmares." He said smiling. "Just thinking his name can give you both hemorrhoids and diarrhea."

Versie covered her mouth with her hands to keep from laughing. Somehow it seemed surreal to be sitting half naked on the floor of a prison cell, with a prison guard, both covered in her body fluids and joking about Hochstetter.

"What happened when you were with the Gestapo?" Langenscheidt asked gently placing her hands in his. "Did he hurt you?"

"Not the way you would think." she replied giving his hands a soft squeeze.

Tell me about Hochstetter and I will tell you a secret." Langenscheidt said smiling at her.

"I don't know. It's so…" Versie trailed off and once more looked down at their hands.

"If you tell me, not only will I tell you my secret but I will tell you one of the Kommandant's secrets. But you will have to promise not to tell." he said in an attempt to encourage her to talk about her ordeal. She hesitated and he went on saying, "I will tell you about the Kommandant as an act of good faith."

He reached out and gently pulled her to him and leaned back against the wall in an attempt to get more comfortable before starting his story. Versie laid her head on his shoulder and took his hand. With his free hand he stroked her head as he began to tell her about Klink.

"Have you noticed that the prisoner's _barrackes_ doors and windows are not locked after dark?" Versie shook her head no and Langenscheidt continued. "In all other POW camps the doors and windows are locked from the outside by the guards when it gets dark and stays that way until roll call the next morning. This is to help prevent escapes. Here at Stalag 13, the doors and windows remain unlocked at night. A condition the prisoners take constant advantage of. Do you know why they are not locked?"

"No why?" she answered.

"When the Kommandant was just a _kinder_, about nine years old, his family went to visit his aunt and uncle who lived in Landshut. One night there was a fire and everyone got out but his cousin, Fredrick, who was about the same age as the Kommandant. The fire was burning hot and out of control. No one could get back in. The Kommandant stood on the street, listening to his cousin's screams and unable to do anything to help him. It haunts him. He fears that the coal and wood burning stoves in the _barrackes_ will catch on fire and the prisoners will be trapped, unable to leave until the guards can unlock the doors."

"That's terrible." replied Versie. "No one should have to go through anything like that, especially a small child."

"_Nein_," he said.

A comfortable silence settled between them. Versie in deep thought about what she had been told about the Kommandant. She was beginning to have some insight into her jailer. While he may not be a particularly brave man, at his core, she felt he was a good man. For some reason she did not quite understand, this knowledge seemed to give her a small amount of reassurance.

Looking up into the guard's kind face, she found the strength to talk about her time with the Gestapo. She began slowly, hesitantly. At first afraid of revealing too much but soon she was encouraged by Langenscheidt's quiet, nonjudgmental bearing.

She talked about how she, and the other women, was taken to the showers at least once a week. How there were rumors there were showers that really weren't showers and how they worried one day they would be taken there instead. At the showers they were forced to strip and shower in front of the guards. The water was ice cold and no one could stop showering until the order was given. From there, they were lead, still naked, to room that was freezing cold. There they would be forced to stand at attention, unmoving for any reason. Since there were no clocks or windows, it was hard to judge how long they were there. Versie only knew that often her feet would swell twice their size and the bottoms of her feet would burn. The pain in her back and hip was nightmarish but she made no sound or complaint. No matter what happened there, she feared being taken from the room. Anyone removed would not be seen again. While standing there, the guards and other soldiers would come and go. They would make comments and suggestions. Often coming and standing so close that they would almost touch. They're crudeness sickened her.

Hochesetter was the worst. She told Langenscheidt about Hochstetter's sick twisted mind and how it was her belief he was unable to perform unless he could mentally or emotionally torture his victim. She did not believe had any interest in a willing partner; even one who might enjoy some rough treatment. Versie told him she was particularly fearful of Hochestetter's late night visits to her cell, often with promises of better things if she submitted to him. About his touching her, the leering gazes that made her skin crawl. Sessions which always ended in violence because she would refuse to submit to his will.

She told him about the constant noise; the men screaming and the women crying, pleading for themselves and their loved ones. Versie spoke of the cries of fear and pain from children who were used against their parents in interrogations. How the sound of boots outside her cell would send her into a panic, of continuous gnawing hunger, about the torture sessions and executions she was forced to witness.

When she finished she was emotionally spent but it was alright. Some of the terrible weight she had been carrying had been lifted. Versie was still terrified but now she could feel hope. She felt she might be able to carry the memories without it crushing her. She thanked Langenscheidt for his kindness and understanding.

He had listened to everything she had to say in silence. He gave her a reassuring smile, his hand brushing a tear from her cheek and said, "Now I will tell you a secret."

_Dear Readers, thank you so much for your responses. They are greatly appreciated but if you see any areas where I could improve, please do not hesitate to tell me. I will not be offended. I also wanted you to know that being a LOST fan, I love the idea of Easter eggs. I have planted several so far in the story and will plant more as the story progresses. Anyone who wishes to know where they are please just email me and I will gladly point them out to you._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Telephone

Several days later, Cumba opened the infirmary door to find several POWs and guards milling around just outside the door. Curious she came out onto the porch and asked what was going on.

"We heard this was the best corner for picking up pretty fräuleins." joked Newkirk.

"Wrong corner corporal, this is the pretty hausfrau corner." Cumba replied smiling.

The men laughed and Carter invited Cumba to sit on the bench with him and talk for a while. The German guards kept their distance but stayed close enough to overhear the conversation and interject comments but far enough away as not to be accused of fraternization.

Cumba complied with Carter's request and sat next to him on the bench. "Can you tell us about Georgia?" asked Carter. "We've been here a long time and have heard each other's stories numerous times. It'll be nice to hear new stories."

"Ok Sergeant, what would you like to hear?" Cumba said while smiling at Carter.

"I don't know. Have you always wanted to be a nurse?' asked Carter.

"Every since I was ten and my Me-Maw, that's grandmother or Oma for you guys over there. " Cumba said indicating the guards who were standing nearby "She got sick and almost died. Miz Greenly came over and nursed her back to health. From that day on I wanted to be just like her but we were very poor so I got a job after school. Half went towards my education and half went towards the household budget."

"What kind of job can a ten year old get?" asked Foster.

"Oh you would be surprised. I've worked on a chicken farm, before and after school. I did office work and ran errands for old man Stuckley at his feed and grain store. I don't know how many bushels of orka, corn and peas I've picked. That was on top of my chores around the house and school work."

"So you're kinda' like me and mine, had to scramble for every quid." said Newkirk taking a drag on his cigarette.

"I guess. I don't want it to sound like I didn't have a good childhood, I did. My parents loved us dearly and everyone I knew was in the same boat, so I grew up not knowing I was poor. I thought everybody lived that way. It wasn't until I was older that I found out not every child had to work." Cumba said leaning back against the wall.

"I guess one of my favorite memories is New Years Day at home. The house had to be spotless and no laundry left undone. In the south, dirty laundry on New Years Day is considered bad luck. Anyway, mama would cook a batch of collard greens and Hoppin John with hoe cake and butter milk to wash it down. Cumba turned slightly to look at Private Jackson who was standing nearby. "Did your mama cook greens for you on New Years Day?"

"No," answered Jackson, "I spent too many summers picking collards for my Uncle John that I can't stand to look at them."

Lt Cumba sat straight up with a stern look directed at Private Jackson. "I have to get back to work." She said standing up moving towards the porch steps.

Langenscheidt came running up with a packet in his hand and handed it to Cumba. "Herr Kommadant wants you to review these requisitions and make any notes you feel are needed. I am to wait for you and bring them directly back to him. He says they have to go out with today's post." Langencheidt said shrugging his shoulders in way of an apology.

Carter stood up and watched Cumba disappear into the infirmary. "What was that all about?" he wondered out loud. "I mean one minute she is friendly and talkative and the next, she doesn't want anything to do with anyone. It doesn't make sense."

"Maybe she knows I've heard stories about her." replied Lewis.

"What kind of stories?" demanded Newkirk.

Jackson shifted his eyes over to the guards and said, "Stuff about her and them." He looked down and kicked at the dirt with the toe of his boot.

Newkirk leaned closer to him. "What stuff?" he said in a dangerous whisper.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere else gentlemen." said Foster motioning to the nearby guards who could over hear their conversation.

The men walked away looking for a more private place to discuss the young nurse.

HHHHHHHHHH

Cumba threw the packet on her desk and, with her hands on her hips, blew out a deep sigh.

"What is wrong? Are you having second thoughts about what we are doing?" the corporal asked concerned at the frustration he saw on Cumba's face. "You can back out. I won't think any less of you."

Cumba looked at Langenscheidt and smiled. "No, I am not having second thoughts. I am committed until the end, no matter what that end is." Cumba began to pace, her thoughts racing, trying to make connections that seemed just out of her grasp. "It's Private Jackson. Something is up with him and he is making me uneasy."

"Why, what has he done?" asked Langenschiedt.

"Everything he says doesn't make sense. He's a liar but I don't understand the reasoning behind the lies. When I first met him I jokingly asked if he was a Harrell. He said no. I thought he just didn't know his history and that Whigam used to be called Harrell. Then he talked about drinking iced tea. Only Yankees call it iced tea. A southerner calls it ice tea. I know it stupid and that's what I've been telling myself but just now he talked about picking collards in the summer time and collards are a winter crop. I don't know, maybe I'm just looking for something that isn't there."

Maybe you should tell Colonel Hogan your concerns." advised Langenscheidt.

"What concerns? When I say it out loud it sounds so stupid. No I'm not going to brand someone a liar unless I am sure." Cumba said as she reached down and picked up the packet from her desk. "Are these really requisition forms?"

"Nein, they are last month's duty rosters. Herr Kommandant wanted me to give you an update and we thought this would be the best way to get you away from the men. Nothing scatters POWs and guards like the mention of work." he said laughingly.

HHHHHHH

"Anyway, that's what he said Colonel." Newkirk said looking dejected and angry.

"I don't believe a word of it." replied Carter. "She was really nice to me while I was sick."

"Face facts Carter," Newkirk yelled at the young man. "She's rubbish, bad news, a traitor!"

"Hold it!" Hogan said attempting to referee between the two men. "Tell me again what Private Lewis said.

Newkirk pressed his mouth into a firm line in an attempt to get his emotions under control. "He said that he and Sgt Henson saw the Lieutenant after hours in both Klink's quarters and the VIP quarters. He also said that she has been giving medical attention to the Krauts in addition to other forms of aid and comfort."

"These are serious charges. Is Private Jackson sure about his facts?" asked Hogan as the lines in his forehead grew more pronounced.

"Yeah Colonel," Newkirk said in almost a whisper while looking at the floor. "He's sure."

"From this moment on we are on red alert. I want someone watching her at all times and I want a complete report of her activities no matter how mundane. I want to be completely sure of the facts before I send her back to London to face a firing squad." Hogan said as he put on his crush cap and headed towards the barracks door.

"Where are you going Colonel?" asked LeBeau.

"I'm going to see Klink and see if he knows anything"

"Maybe you should talk to Langenscheidt too Colonel. He's been following her around the camp like a little puppy dog." said Kinch. "He might know something."

"Good idea Kinch. Go and talk to him. He might get suspicious if I start asking questions." Hogan said as he left the barracks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Investigation Begins**

Hogan entered Klink's office without knocking. Standing in front of the desk he watched Klink work on the camp's mountain of paperwork. Klink was so engrossed in his work; it took him a moment to notice Hogan had entered the room.

"Not now Hogan," Klink said not looking up from his work. "I have to do a full camp inventory for General Burkhalter and have it to him by the end of the week. Whatever you want can wait until then. Dismissed."

Hogan frowned as he looked down on the Kommandant. Realizing Hogan had not left looked up at the POW. "I said your dismissed Hogan." Klink said as he returned to his paperwork.

"No." Hogan said quietly. "Either you take the time to listen to my concerns or I will make a formal complaint. I'm sure it's something General Burkhalter would be very interested in."

Klink looked back up at Hogan. "How dare you threaten me!" he said with indignation. "Fine, sit down but be quick about it."

Hogan remained standing, looking down at the Kommandant who now started to fidget nervously in his seat. "Lieutenant Cumba, what's going on between the two of you?" Hogan said struggling to keep his anger out of his voice.

"Nothing." replied Klink with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Dismissed Hogan."

Klink attempted to go back to his papers but Hogan, placed his knuckles on the desk and leaned forward. "I don't think so Herr Kommandant. I came with questions and expect to leave with answers." Hogan said in a low threatening voice.

"And what exactly am I being accused of Hogan?" Klink said backing the chair away from the desk to put a little more space between Hogan and himself.

"Nothing.….yet. Right now I'm just asking questions." replied Hogan.

"And the question is? Try to be specific if you don't mind."

"Are you or any of your people having intimate relations with our chief medical officer?" Hogan said looking Klink in the eye.

For a moment Klink said nothing but returned Hogan's stare. Neither man blinked. Suddenly Klink slammed his hand down on the desk and rose to a standing position. Hogan stood up straight in order not to break eye contact with Klink.

"How dare you." Klink whispered, his voice choked in anger. "You know Hogan," Klink said in a louder voice as he moved to join Hogan on the other side of the desk. "I've gotten use to your thinly veiled contempt for me; your games and manipulations. I've comforted myself by saying you were doing these things for your men to get them the best you could. You come to my office and flirt outrageously with Hilda. Yet you stand here and condemn Cumba for the very actions you engage in. Hypocrite!"

Klink walked past Hogan and poured himself a shot of schnapps, drank it down and slammed the glass down onto the tray. Turning back to Hogan, his face red with anger, "She is not a woman of lose morals. She is not "putting out" as you Americans would say. She has not had any inappropriate contact with me or any of my men. Do you have any idea what would happen to the Lieutenant and me if the Gestapo got wind of any inappropriate behavior? I pray to _Gott _that the only thing that would happen is I lose my command and get sent to the Russian Front. There are a lot worse things out there than a bullet in the head."

"Perhaps you and your men don't have enough to do but to sit around like old hens and cluck." Klink said returning to his chair. "Fine I can remedy that situation. Tomorrow after breakfast your men will line up for work detail. Any man declining to work will remain confined to the barracks until the work detail is over. I guarantee those men on the work detail will not have the energy to sit around and make up stories. And just to hammer home how serious I am about this, the recreation hall is closed until further notice."

Klink leaned forward resting his elbows on the desk, his eyes still locked with Hogan's. "You are dismissed or do you need to be escorted back to the barracks?"

Hogan looked at Klink for a moment trying to figure out this new Kommandant. Then giving a half hearted salute, left the office and headed back to the barracks.

HHHHHHHH

Kinch found Langenscheidt walking the fence line on the western perimeter of the camp, between the warning wire and the fence proper. "Hey Langenscheidt, got a minute?"

"What is Colonel Hogan up to? Did he send you to distract me while he is up to no good?" Langenscheidt asked from his position near the fence.

"No, nothing like that, I swear." Kinch said with a broad smile.

Langenscheidt moved closer to the warning wire. "Then you will have to walk with me while you talk and don't let a sergeant see you or we will both be in trouble."

"No problem." Kinch said putting his hands in his pockets while walking parallel to the patrolling corporal. "Just realized that as long as we both been here, I don't know that much about you."

"What would you like to know?" asked Langenscheidt, giving Kinch a sideways glance.

Kinch shrugged and continued to walk with Langenscheidt. "Oh I don't know. Where are you from? Got any family?"

Langenscheidt looked at Kinch is a moderate amount of suspicion, then shrugged his shoulders and said, "My family was originally from Danzig but after the Great War, they moved to Oberzell. That is where I was born."

"Your family still live there?" asked Kinch, trying to sound as if he really was interested.

"_Nein_." Langenscheidt gave a small sigh. "My mama just died of a stroke. That is why I was away on leave. My papa has been gone for several years now."

"I'm sorry to hear that Langenscheidt. That's really tough. At least you have some brothers and sisters, right?" Kinch said.

"_Nein_." he responded with sadness in his voice. "My older brother Oskar, left home ten years ago. No one has heard from him since. He didn't even come to our parent's funeral. I don't know if he is dead or alive."

"What about any sisters?" replied Kinch.

Langenscheidt stopped his pacing and turned to look at Kinch. "_Nein_. Why all these questions? What do you really want to know?"

Kinch shuffled uneasy from one foot to the other. "I've heard some rumors and wanted to know if you knew anything.

"Rumors?" the corporal's body stiffed and there was alarm in his eyes.

"Yeah about our pretty new nurse." replied Kinch.

"What rumors?" replied Langenscheidt, his voice now carrying a slight edge to it.

"That she and Klink are seeing each other." Kinch said carefully trying to test the waters.

The weapon Langenscheidt was so casually carrying was now pointed at Kinch's chest and his finger was on the trigger. Kinch was shocked to see anger on the young man's face. He had seen him happy, goofy, scared and serious but never angry.

"Wait a minute," Kinch said raising his hands up in alarm.

"It is a lie." responded Langenscheidt. "Go from here before I mistake you for an escaping prisoner."

"Hey, I didn't mean…." Kinch began.

"Schnell!" Langenscheidt yelled attracting the attention of the other guards on duty.

There was no doubt in Kinch's mind that it he stayed another minute he would be shot. He turned and made a hasty and swift return to the barracks.

HHHHHHHHH

As Hogan entered the barracks, Kinch came up behind him out of breath as if he had been running.

"I take it your interview didn't go well." Hogan said over his shoulder to Kinch as they entered the barracks.

"You wouldn't believe it sir. Heck, I'm having a hard time believing it." Kinch went on to inform Hogan about the conversation he had with Langenscheidt.

"Strange, Klink had a similar reaction." Hogan said pondering the situation.

Just then, LeBeau came out of Hogan private quarters and approached Hogan and Kinch. _Mon_ Colonel, Private Perkins is in your quarters. He is really shaken up and says he has to talk to you right now."

"Did he say what it was about?" inquired Hogan.

"No but he is shaking like a leaf." replied the small Frenchman.

"This should be interesting." Hogan said, more to himself than his barracks mates.

Hogan entered his quarters alone and found Private Paul Perkins pacing in the small room. Perkins was a relatively new man in camp. At just 17, he was one of the youngest. Hogan had used him several times to create a distraction and found him to be a reliable and capable man.

"How can I help you private?" asked Hogan.

The young man stopped pacing and swallowed hard. "I saw something a few days ago. I didn't say anything because I thought it wasn't any of my business but some guys in my barracks said I should come and tell you." Perkins said twisting his cap in his hands and not looking at Hogan.

"Tell me what Perkins?" Hogan asked placing a hand on his shoulder to encourage him to continue.

"Two days ago, after dinner, I was going to Barracks 15 to visit with my friend, Joe Percelli." Perkins began.

"Go on." said Hogan.

"Well I had to pass one of the storage huts near the showers when I saw the new nurse. She was with Corporal Langenscheidt. He was kissing her and he had his hand under her shirt. I'm not sure but I think her hand was down his pants." Perkins said as he twisted the cap harder and stared at the floor. "I think I could have blown a bugle and they wouldn't have noticed." Perkins voice broke into a choked sob.

"Are you sure of this?" Hogan asked attempting to keep his anger in check as not to alarm the young man further.

Perkins trembled harder. "Yes sir." he whispered.

"Ok private, I need you to write me a sworn statement and sign it. One of my men will help you if you need it." Hogan said.

The young man looked up with an alarmed look on his face. "Do I have to sir?"

"Yes I am afraid so private." Hogan said as he patted the private on the back and walked him to the door.

"It'll be alright, you'll see." replied Hogan.

"No sir, it won't be." replied Perkins as he exited Hogan's quarters.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Fear**

_Caution: Character death._

Hogan was sitting at the common table in the barracks drinking coffee when the other POWs returned to the Barracks. "What's up?" Hogan inquired of the returning men.

"I don't know_ mon_ Colonel. We were outside clearing debris between the fence and the tree line, when we were ordered back to the barracks." LeBeau said shrugging his shoulders as he lay down on his bunk and threw his arm over his eyes. "I'm too tired to question the reason for our _bon chance."_

Hogan looked at Kinch expecting clarification but Kinch just shrugged, "It looks like the Kommandant either changed his mind or has something else in mind for punishment." Kinch poured himself some coffee and sat down next to his commanding officer. "Is Baker still downstairs manning the radio?"

Hogan nodded and rubbed his eyes.

"Another headache sir?" Kinch asked sympathetically.

"Yeah but it'll pass. I'm worried about what caused the Kommandant to change his mind. It's sort of disconcerting not knowing what the Bald Eagle is up to."

Newkirk and Carter were the last ones to enter the Barracks. Cater staggered over to the table and put his head down into his arms while Newkirk jumped up onto his bunk and immediately fell asleep.

"Want some coffee Carter?" Kinch offered.

"No thanks Kinch." Carter's muffled voice responded. "I just want to close my eyes for a few minutes."

Hogan and Kinch exchanged amused smiles. The barracks were quiet except for the men's soft snoring. Both Hogan and Kinch were comfortable sitting there and drinking their coffee in silence.

A soft knock at the door ended their quiet repose. The door opened and a very tired Schultz came into the room. He looked around at the sleeping men and then cast a wanting eye on Carter's empty bunk. Sighing softly he shuffled over to the table and in a weary voice told Sergeant Kinchloe he was wanted in the infirmary.

"You know what she wants Schultz?" asked Kinch.

"No she wouldn't tell me but did say it was important." replied Schultz.

Kinch smiled and said, "Can't go, confided to the barracks, Schultz."

"The Kommandant has canceled all punishments and before you ask; no I do not know why. Speaking of the Big Shot, he wants to see Colonel Hogan." replied Schultz as he shuffled towards the door.

"What's wrong Schultz? You look tired." asked Kinch.

"Ack, it's the diet Lieutenant Cumba put me on. She says I can only have strudel once a week and no chocolate." Schultz replied in a dejected manner before leaving the barracks.

"Hmm, that's interesting." Kinch said while sipping his coffee. Casting Hogan an amused look he said, "If I'm not back in an hour, call out the marines."

Kinch stood up to leave when the bunk covering the tunnel entrance rose and Sergeant Baker emerged with a note in his hand.

"Just got a message from London." the sergeant said.

"London says Hauptman Austerliz is dead. The Berlin underground is in disarray and has completely shut down." Baker took a breath and went on. "Apparently Berlin suspected Hauptman Austerliz was passing information to the Allies so they set a trap. The briefcase he was carrying was specially designed. Each time it was opened the time and date was recorded. Austerliz was under constant surveillance. All they had to do was match who he was with when the briefcase was opened and then could go back at their leisure and make arrests."

"Let me guess, someone from the Berlin underground was able to make contact and the Gestapo is having a field day picking up resistance members." remarked Hogan.

"Yes sir." replied Baker.

"We barely dodged that one Colonel." Kinch said with concern.

"Yeah, I think someone up there likes us." Hogan said as he set his cup down on the table.

_HHHHHHHHHH_

Hogan knocked on Klink's door before walking in. He gave the Kommandant a half hearted salute. "Colonel Robert E. Hogan reporting as ordered." Hogan said with a smirk on his face.

Klink looked up from his paperwork and gave a soft sigh. He removed his monocle and cleaned it before placing it back in its normal place. "Please sit Hogan." Klink said softly.

"Is that an order Kommandant?" replied Hogan not making an effort to move from where he was in front of the desk.

"No Hogan that is a request." Klink paused and waited for Hogan to sit. Hogan sat down in the nearby chair and waited for Klink to continue.

Hogan quietly regarded Klink while waiting for him to speak. Noticing Klink had deep lines on his face and dark bags under his eyes. _Has he lost weight?_ Hogan couldn't help but wonder when the last time Klink had a good night's sleep. _Did he look that way yesterday and I didn't notice? _Hoganwondered when he had begun to care about Klink's welfare. _Being worried about Klink is a good sign I need to take a day off._

Klink rose from his chair, walked over to the window and looked out at the compound. His eyes had an unfocused look to them as if he was looking inwards and not at the prisoners milling around outside. His perfect posture was now slouched as if he didn't have the energy to maintain the military bearing he was so proud of. Still looking out the window Klink finally began to speak.

"Hogan," Klink said softly, sounding old beyond his years. "It has come to my attention that I may have been out of line yesterday. That perhaps I overreacted to your inquiry. I realize that as Senior POW you have a responsibility to ensure the men's welfare and to maintain discipline." Klink paused and then continued. "I can assure you that my conduct regarding the Lieutenant has been above board and in the most gentlemanly fashion."

Klink's voice became almost a whisper, "Do you really think she would want anything to do with me when there are younger more handsome men in camp?"

"Is that the way you think of her?" Hogan asked curious about the morose mood Klink was in.

"No, I do not think of her in _that _way. I am just pointing out if I did what the reality of the situation would be." Klink said as he rested his head on the window pane.

"Did she tell you to apologize?" Hogan asked.

"Tell me? No. She asked me, yes." Klink replied.

Hogan wondered just what Klink's relationship was with the medical officer. "She seems to have some influence over you Colonel."

"Not as much as you think." Klink responded. "Not feeling a little jealous are you?"

Hogan barked a somewhat strangled laugh, uneasy with the idea someone else could have influence over Klink.

A thought struck Hogan. Klink was standing here baring his soul to him. Hogan realized the only way Klink could do that was by not looking at him. Hogan felt a twinge of alarm. His own emotions were becoming confused. The last thing he wanted was to see Klink as a man. Klink was a tool, a necessary evil needed to maintain their operations. To see Klink as a human being only made things more complicated.

"Do you know fear Robert?" Klink whispered. The use of his first name surprised Hogan. He sat in the chair contemplating if Klink was addressing him or talking to himself.

"Everyone knows fear sir." Hogan responded not sure where the conversation was going but uneasy over the intimacy of the moment.

"I am talking about the fear that reaches down into your soul and slowly strangles the humanity from you." Klink reached up and touched the window. Hogan noticed his hand was trembling. "My people have lived with fear for so long, that it is second nature. You do anything to keep it at bay. Betray a friend, inform on a lover, and turn a blind eye to the horror, anything just to make it through one more day. For what reason? To exist? There should be more to life that mere existence, Robert."

Hogan shifted in his seat. "Is there something wrong Colonel?" Hogan said taking refuge in formality.

Klink gave a small laugh that was devoid of any humor. "Look out pass the barbed wire and ask me if there is anything wrong."

Hogan wasn't sure but he thought he saw a tear on Klink's cheek. Coming to his feet Hogan asked "Is there anything else?"

"No you are dismissed." Klink replied.

Hogan left the office not bothering to salute. As he closed the door, he heard a small noise and realized Klink was crying.

HHHHHHHHH

Carter woke up hearing a small knock at the door. Looking around he saw that his other barrack mates were still sleeping. He got up and stretched the crick out of his back and went to the door to see who was there. When he opened the door he was surprised to see Private Perkins there.

"Hey there buddy." Carter said smiling.

Perkins stood there not making eye contact with Carter. "I brought this for Colonel Hogan." he said handing Carter a folded piece of paper. Carter took the paper and told Perkins he would give it to the Colonel.

"Tell Colonel Hogan that it's the truth, I swear." said Perkins in a shaky voice. "Tell him…Tell him I'm sorry." Perkins turned and hurried away from the barracks before Carter could ask him what he meant.

HHHHHHHHHHH

Sergeant Kinchole entered the infirmary not knowing what to expect. What he found was Lieutenant Cumba sweeping the infirmary floor. "You wanted to see me ma'am?"

Cumba looked up and smiled. "Not me Sergeant, him." She said gesturing to Langenscheidt standing in the corner. "I've got some things to do so I you don't mind, I will leave you two to have your talk." Cumba laid the broom against the wall and went into the storage room, closing the door behind her.

"Uhem," Kinch said clearing his voice. "You wanted to talk to me."

"Ja Sergeant." Langenscheidt began. He made several attempts to speak but no sound came out. Finally looking at his boots the young man found his voice. "I wish to apologize for my conduct yesterday. It was wrong to point my weapon at you and threaten you. I've only pointed a weapon at someone once." He glanced up at Kinch and was met with the blank look Kinch was giving him. He looked at his hands and continued. "I….I was a paratrooper and it was my first combat jump. I was so scared when the shooting began I started shooting and couldn't stop. The whole time I was firing I kept hoping that I wouldn't hit anyone. Afterwards everyone told me how brave I was. I didn't feel brave. When I jumped the second time I landed wrong and was sent to the hospital. Afterwards they sent me here. I was so glad to be here where I didn't have to shoot at people. I have good friends here and I like the prisoners. I felt safe. Then you came asking those questions and I was scared again."

"I don't understand. What scared you? Was it me asking about Klink and Cumba?" Kinch asked confused about the conversation.

"_Nien_" responded the corporal. If you just had asked me I would have laughed and say it was not true. Instead you asked questions about my family and….." he shrugged unable to go further.

Kinch walked closer to Langenscheidt. "What's wrong with asking questions about your family? It's called polite conversation.'

"Americans have polite conversations. We have interrogations." Langenscheidt responded.

"Ok I get it; you don't want to talk about your family. Just answer this without shooting me. Someone has said that they saw you and Cumba going at it hot and heavy by one of the storage buildings the other day. Is it true?" Kinch asked.

Langenscheidt looked up, his eyes became large and he began shaking his head. "_Nein_! It is a lie sergeant." He sputtered for a moment and then continued, "I would not treat a prostitute with such disrespect let alone the woman I….." Langenscheidt stopped short and gave Kinch a guilty look.

Kinch face broke into a broad smile as he watched Langenscheidt's ears turn read. "She's got you whooped, eh corporal?"

"_Nein_, she not spank me." a confused Langenscheidt answered.

Kinch started to choke on his own laughter at the image the corporal's answered invoked. He pulled himself together and attempted to clarify his statement. "No, I mean you're in love with her."

Langenscheidt glanced at the closed door and then back at Kinch. "Ja," he whispered.

"And how does the lady feel?" Kinch asked.

"She say wait until the war is over. If it is real it will wait." Shrugging shly he said, "So I wait."

Kinch leaned forward slightly and smiling mischievously he said, "You know with the right motivation, women can wait a long, long time."

"Crap!" the young man said despondently.

Kinch laughed and asked where he had learned that word. Langenscheidt didn't answer but smiled and glanced at the closed door again.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

The barracks were dark and quiet. Everyone had turned in for the night including Hogan and his men. An alarm suddenly pieced the air. The men were awoken to dogs barking and men shouting. Carter, who was closest to the door, opened it to see what was going on but was shoved back into the room and the door slammed shut. Hogan came out of his room to see LeBeau was already at the sink attempting to check out what was going on in the compound.

"What's going on out there LeBeau?" Hogan asked.

"Krauts and dogs are everywhere." LeBeau answered.

"An escape guv'nor?" yawned Newkirk wiping the sleep form his eyes.

"Better not be." answered Hogan.

"No escape," Lebeau responded. "The goons and dogs are still inside the compound."

Hogan motioned for his men to come to his quarters where they opened the shutter on his window just enough to get a better view of what was going on. They watched as Klink came out of his quarters and went into the recreation hall. A moment later a guard left the building and hurried to the cooler. Hogan and his men watched as a few moments later Cumba, still dressed in her night shirt and wrapped in a blanket, came running out and headed straight for the rec hall with the guard following closely behind her.

It got very quiet in the compound. Both Klink and Cumba exited the building and were headed straight for Barracks 2. The men scrambled into the common room and attempted look innocent when Klink arrived.

Klink entered the barracks with Cumba following behind. Hogan noted she had left her quarters so quickly she had not put on her shoes.

"Hogan I need to talk to you privately." Klink said in a subdued voice.

Hogan motioned for Klink and Cumba to follow him and closed the door behind them once they were in his quarters. "Someone escaped?" Hogan quipped.

"In a manner of speaking, yes Hogan someone has escaped." Klink said but appeared to be at a loss for words and couldn't continue.

Hogan looked at Cumba who had a stricken look on her face. "What happened?"

Taking a deep breath Cumba met Hogan's gaze. "The guards were making their rounds when they noticed the rec hall was unlocked. Private Wagner went inside to investigate and found Private Perkins. He had hung himself."

.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Aftermath**

A dark cloud of confusion and sadness settled on Stalag 13. The heat and humidity in the air seemed to sap what little energy and happiness that might had been left in wake of the tragedy. While both the POWs and the guards struggled to understand the death of Private Perkins, a small service was held for the private. Hogan said a few kind words and offered some encouragement to his men. When the service ended the men dispersed, each back to their own barracks. No one felt like socializing or plotting any extra curricular activities. Carter was barely able to make it through the service without bawling. Walking from the grave, Newkirk put his arm around his friend's shoulder in a small attempt at comfort, anger evident on his face. LeBeau had been strangely silent and withdrawn since Colonel Hogan had broken the news.

The men entered the barracks silently and sat at the common table without speaking, each man lost in his own thoughts. Finally Carter could bear no more and jumped up, slapped the hidden latch and disappeared into the tunnels.

"That's just ruddy marvelous." Newkirk muttered.

"I'd better start lunch." said LeBeau said as he got up and started pulling out pots and pans.

"It doesn't make sense Colonel," said Newkirk. "Perkins offing himself like that. There's some skullduggery going on and I bet the Krauts are right in the thick of things."

"Newkirk, are you proposing the Germans killed him and made it look like a suicide?" Hogan asked.

"I don't know what I'm proposing sir. I just know something doesn't feel right about the whole thing. If there was something wrong, why didn't he say something?" Newkirk said angrily while shuffling his cards. "I mean if there something wrong you say something, you just don't off yourself and leave your mates twisting in the wind."

Hogan sighed, "I don't know Newkirk. Sometimes you just don't know what's going on inside a man no matter how close you are to him."

LeBeau's clatter with the pots ended when he threw them on the floor. "He was an e_nfant. _He had no business in this damn war." LeBeau cried and left the barracks, slamming the door behind him.

HHHHHHHHH

Later in the day Carter sat alone in the barracks looking at a map Hogan had given him to keep him busy and his mind off of Perkins. He jumped slightly, startled to hear a soft knock on the barracks door. Lieutenant Cumba partially opened the door and stuck her head in. After briefly looking around she looked at Carter and said, "Do you know where I can find Colonel Hogan?"

"He's not here." Carter said without looking up.

She opened the door wider and stepped into the barracks. "Do you know where he is or when he will be back?"

"No." responded Carter, his eyes never leaving the map.

Cumba could see the hurt and pain on the young man's face. She took a hesitant step towards him. When he did not look up, she moved closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "I am so sorry for your loss."

"Your not suppose to be here." Carter muttered, not looking up from his task.

Cumba smiled down at Carter. "What are they going to do? Send me to the cooler?"

When Carter didn't respond she looked down at the map he was looking at. Surprised she asked, "Is that a map of Georgia?" She sat down next to him and placed her hand on his arm. "Find anything interesting?" she said in an attempt to distract Carter from dwelling on the sadness he was experiencing.

"No, just looking for Kay-ro" replied Cater.

She looked back at the map and then smiled at Carter. Gingerly she took the map from him and turned it over. "You were looking in the northern part of the state. Here let me show you. "First you need to find Tallahassee Florida. It's the state capitol so it shouldn't be too hard."

"I see it." Carter said putting his finger on the map.

"Good," she responded gently. "Now move you finger northward about forty miles."

Carter did as instructed and saw the town of Cairo. "Keye-ro".said Carter.

Cumba laughed softly and said "No Carter. It's pronounced like the syrup, not the city in Egypt."

Carter smiled. "I can't believe I found it when Private Jackson couldn't." he said excitedly.

He looked up and saw Cumba had a puzzled look on her face. "Private Jackson didn't know where Cairo was?" asked Cumba. "Carter, move your finger slightly west and tell me the name of the town you see."

Carter did as he was instructed and was surprised at what he saw. "Whigham."

"Uhmm, six miles from Cairo." said Cumba.

"Ma'am, do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" Carter asked.

"Go ahead. I will answer it if I can." she said smiling at Carter.

"I heard your husband died at Pearl Harbor. What happened?" asked Carter.

"Who told you that?" asked Cumba. Carter merely shrugged his shoulders and looked at her expectantly.

After thinking it over for a moment she decided to answer his question. "My James died during the bombing of Pearl Harbor." She paused and took a breath. Memories of him were flooding her mind. She felt a sharp pain of loss and the death of the life she thought she was going to have. "See when I met him; he was stationed at Fort McPherson in Georgia. After we had been married about a year he got orders for Schofield Barracks. He left first and I was to follow with the household furnishings. James was still processing in and not yet assigned to a unit so they put him in charge of a work detail. When Japanese came over the _Kole Kole _Pass they first strafed Schofield Barracks. Then proceeded to Wheeler and Hickham and bombed their hangers before hitting Pearl Harbor. My husband died at Wheeler."

"I'm sorry ma'am." Carter said.

She smiled at him and said, "It's alright Sergeant. He is with God and I know I will see him again." She got up to leave and at the door she paused. "You will tell the Colonel I really need to talk to him?"

"You bet." Carter said smiling.

As soon as the Lieutenant left, Carter hurried down into the tunnels and found Colonel Hogan with Kinch in the radio room. Carter showed Hogan the map and relayed everything he and Cumba had discussed. Hogan paced the room for a few minutes, arms across his chest.

"What do you think Colonel?" Kinch asked.

"Don't know yet." He paused in his pacing. "Maybe I need to talk to the nurse and see what she has to say." Hogan said as he started to climb the ladder that led to the barracks.

HHHHHHHHH

Cumba looked up from her work to see Colonel Hogan enter the infirmary. "Could you close the door sir? The men know not to come in unless it's an emergency if the door is closed."

Hogan closed to door and walked over to where the nurse was standing. He watched her as she put away the mop and bucket. "Have a seat Colonel." She said indicating a nearby cot. Hogan sat down and Cumba sat down next to him. "It's about Private Perkins." she said.

"I figured as much." he replied.

"You must promise me that what I tell you cannot leave this room." she said. Nervously she got up and began pacing in front of the cot.

"I can't promise you that but I can promise I know how to be discreet." Hogan said while he watched her pace. He watched the emotions play across her face. He knew she was struggling with herself, conflicted over what to tell him. He waited quietly until she came to a resolution and began to speak.

"Sometimes, the younger men come to talk to me; mostly about their girlfriends and such. Things they are uncomfortable sharing with the other men." she began.

"This is why the men know not to bother you if the infirmary door is shut." supplied Hogan, encouraging her to continue.

"Yes," she replied, still pacing. "Most of the time I refer them to the chaplain or their barrack chief. Private Perkins was different."

"Different how?" prompted Hogan.

"He was confused and afraid. Colonel, I don't want him hurt. He has suffered enough." She said as she paused in her pacing and began to twist her fingers in nervous agitation.

"I can't promise you anything Lieutenant until I hear the whole story."

Cumba looked down at her abused fingers and began pacing again. "He worshipped he ground you walked on sir. When you would ask him to help with a diversion so you and your men could do whatever it is that you do, he felt like he had been given a metal. When he talked about it, I don't think his feet were touching the ground. He was so proud whenever you picked him."

"He was a good man" Hogan said.

Nodding she continued, "As I said, he worshipped you." She paused to gather her thoughts; her face looked drawn and haunted. "Somehow things got confused for him. He started to wonder if his hero worship was something else. The idea bothered him. He saw himself as a deviant, something abnormal and twisted. He was afraid the other men would find out and especially was terrified of you finding out."

"Are you saying he was a homosexual, Lieutenant?' Hogan asked quietly.

She stopped pacing and faced Hogan. "No sir, I'm not saying that. I'm saying he was confused and scared. We were talking, trying to sort it all out. Maybe in time he would have come to that conclusion, maybe not. I don't know. What I do know is he never said or did anything that would have led me to think he was suicidal. Was he unhappy yes but never anything to suggest he would resort to hurting himself. I must have missed something and because I did I failed Perkins. I am sorry; I should have informed someone of what was going on but I thought I could handle it. He swore he couldn't discuss it with anyone else."

Hogan didn't say anything for a moment, taking in everything that he was told. "I'll have to think about this Lieutenant." Hogan said standing up and placing his cap back on his head. "I'll be in touch." he said starting to exit the infirmary. He paused at the door, "One more thing, on an unrelated matter."

"Yes Colonel?"

"Did you put Schultz on a diet?" Hogan asked.

"Yes sir, he needs to lose the weight." she responded.

"You do know providing a medical service to the Germans is a court martial offense."

'Tell that to the men on the battlefield sir. Besides, I was told you wanted to keep Schultz as your Barrack guard." she replied.

"What does one thing have to do with the other Lieutenant?" Hogan asked.

"No one told you he got dizzy and fell twice last week?" she asked. Hogan shook his head no and she continued. "His blood pressure is abnormally high. If I cannot lower it, he could easy have a stroke or a heart attack. If that happens he will most likely die and you would then get a new guard. I am told that is something you don't want, so I put him on a diet. Besides he is too sweet for me to see him get sick and do nothing."

"And the other goons you are treating?" asked Hogan.

Cumba smiled. "Nothing gets past you, does it?"

"Here lately, too much I'm afraid." he replied.

She motioned for Hogan to follow her and she went into the back storage room. Moving a large crate, she then proceeded to pull up the floor boards. In the subflooring was a huge stash of medical supplies. Hogan whistled at the large amount and assortment of supplies he saw. He looked up at Cumba with a questioning look in his eye.

She shrugged and explained, "The guards are just as bored as the prisoners and do equally stupid things to amuse themselves. You would not believe how many get drunk in the NCO club or in town and then trip over the warning wire or some other mishap. The difference is, it goes on their records."

"So you treat them and it stays off their records." Hogan said catching on to the scheme.

"Yes and in return they give me the medical supplies I need. What I request depends on their rank and the injury." she said smiling.

"Why? Klink requisitions supplies out of the camp budget." Hogan said trying to puzzle out the situation.

"Yes but as the Allies advance, they are slowly cutting off German supply lines. Both food and medicine are becoming in short supply and soon it maybe impossible to secure medicine, even on the black market. When the food becomes scarce sickness will quickly follow. "

"So you're saving for a rainy day." Hogan said.

"Exactly and the injuries are minor so even untreated it would not keep them out of combat or off duty."

"Hmm, you have given me a lot to think about." Before turning to leave, Hogan smiled and saluted the Lieutenant.

HHHHHHHHHHH

Hogan sat at his desk in his quarters trying to shift through the information he had learned today. When he had returned to the barracks from talking with Cumba, he noticed the sworn statement from Perkins. Carter had put it on his desk but in the confusion Hogan had forgotten about it. Hogan now sat at his desk regarding the letter. Unsettled by what it contained; he read it again to make sure he understood what the young private was telling him.

**Date: August 30, 1944**

**To: Colonel Robert E. Hogan,**

** Commanding Officer, Stalag 13**

**From: Private Paul J. Perkins**

** Barracks 12, Stalag 13**

**I swear that the following statement is true and correct to the best of my knowledge. On August 29, 1944, I informed my superior officer, Colonel Hogan that I had witnessed Lt Verise Cumba, nurse, having sexual congress with a member of the enemy force. The following statement is the truth, so help me GOD.**

**I never have seen Lt Cumba acting in any inappropriate manner with a member of the enemy force or a member of the Allied Forces. I told Colonel Hogan a lie and I am ashamed of my actions. I offer no excuses for my behavior as there is no excuse. I had placed myself in a compromising position of my own making which resulted in me being pressured by someone else to present my commanding officer with what I knew to be a lie. **

**I am very sorry for my actions and except the consequences of them.**

**Signed**

**Private Paul J. Perkins**"

A soft tap on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Come in".

LeBeau entered the quarters carrying Hogan's supper. He placed it on the desk and turned to leave.

Hogan stopped him with a gesture and LeBeau returned to his CO's side.

"LeBeau, has anyone been dropping hints about the operation?"

"Not to my knowledge, everything has been hush-hush just as you ordered. Why do you ask?" responded a curious LeBeau.

"Cumba said she was told that we wanted to keep Schultz as our barrack guard."

"Do you think she knows about us?" said LeBeau with growing alarm.

"No but I think she may know more that I am comfortable with right now."

"Are we still having the nurse watched?" Hogan got up from the desk and started to pace.

"_Oui_ _mon_ Colonel," LeBeau replied. "From roll call to lights out she is constantly watched but no one reports seeing anything suspicious."

"But the rumors continue?"

"_Oui_ but we cannot pin down where they are coming from."

"What's wrong Colonel?" Lebeau asked, concerned for his commanding officer.

"The pieces are starting to fall into place but there are still some big holes that need to be filled. End the daytime surveillance and start watching her at night. Have someone inside the cooler. I want to be immediately informed if she gets up and leaves or if someone comes to visit her after lights out." ordered Hogan.

"What do you suspect?" asked a curious LeBeau.

"Nothing yet. Oh and make sure no one from Barracks 12 pulls that duty. Keep that to yourself, ok?"

"Don't worry Colonel, my lips are sealed." LeBeau said as he hurried from the room to ensure Hogan's orders were carried out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Night Shift**

Hogan was sound asleep dreaming of the pretty barmaid he had seen in town last week when Newkirk came in and woke him up.

"Guv'ner, you said to wake you if anything happened with the bird." Newkirk said apologetically. "One of the goons just took her to Klink's quarters."

"Ok Newkirk, I'll be ready in a minute. I need a minute to collect my thoughts." said Hogan yawning.

A few minutes later Hogan joined the rest of his team in the common room. "Has she left yet?"

"No Colonel, she is still inside Klink's quarters." responded Kinch.

"Ok, Kinch is with me. The rest of you guys stay here." Hogan said zipping his jacket and turning up his collar against the chill of the evening. His men began to protest, wanting to join him. "Pipe down," Hogan ordered. "The more men that are outside, the better chance of the guards catching someone."

Both Hogan and Kinch slipped out of the barracks being careful to avoid the spotlights and the patrolling guards. As they neared Klink's quarters they saw the door open and both Klink and Cumba step outside. They were too far away for the men to hear what was being said but it looked like the couple would pass close by. Hogan motioned to Kinch when Klink passed by, they would tail them in an attempt to discover what was going on.

Klink and Cumba walked next to each other. Her arm interlocked with his and her hand gently resting on his arm. They gave the appearance, not as lovers, but as two friends out for a midnight stroll. As they got nearer, Hogan noticed a look of concern on her face as she talked to the Kommandant. Klink looked tired, dead on his feet. At times he would stagger but somehow she was able to keep him vertical.

"…can't….like this Kommandant. What first was a minor inconvenience has turned into a major medical concern." Cumba said looking up at Klink. "When was the last time you slept more than 2 hours in a 24 hour period?"

Klink waved his hand in an attempt to down play her concerns. He opened his mouth to reply but Cumba cut him off. "No! Don't brush me off. I am really concerned about your health. The guards are beginning to notice."

"I assure you my dear, there is nothing to notice." replied Klink in an attempt to sound nonchalant but failing miserably.

Cumba stopped and turned to face Klink. "Nothing to notice, are you kidding me? Let's go down the list. How about your constant mood swings? You got lost yesterday on the way to the mess hall. You blood pressure is elevated, you have hand tremors and you're loosing weight. Today you signed your correspondence to General Burkhalter, 'Willie the Pooh'. I don't want to think about what would have happened if Hilda had not caught it before it was posted."

She paused, gave him a stern look and then continued, "All of this is in addition to a guard having to come and get me in the middle of the night because you were having an animated conversation with your cuckoo clock." She took a deep breath and began again, speaking in a softer tone. "_Oberst_", she said cupping the side of his face with her hand. "You are a dear man but you're in the middle of a mental meltdown. All the signs of sleep deprivation are there. To continue as you are, especially with all the negotiations and preparations, is foolish." She reached into her bag and placed something into his hand. "This is a mild sedative. It won't knock you out but it will relax you enough so you can sleep. Take it. Have the guard tell Gruber to fill in for you for morning roll call."

But," Klink began but was interrupted.

"No buts. Either you sleep and continue or we will not be able to use you. Right now you're putting us all at great risk." She tugged at the front of his great coat. "I know you are scared but the lack of sleep only magnifies and intensifies it until it is a raging paranoia. You see Gestapo around every corner. In your condition, what are you going to do if they actually show up? Remember we are not just talking about your life or mine. Someone else's life hangs in the balance."

Klink sighed and nodded. "I will take it when I get back to my quarters."

"No, I have heard that story before and you always 'forget'. You will walk over to the well and take it now. By the time you are finished walking me back to my quarters and return to yours, the medicine should have started to take effect."

"Yes my dear." he said turning to walk over to the well. "Did anyone ever tell you you're one bossy lady?"

Cumba smiled and laughed softly, "You mean besides Karl, Schultz, Fritz, Wagner and my brothers?"

Klink took the medication and turned to continue to walk Cumba to her quarters. Hogan and Kinch were following closely behind, in an attempt not to miss any of the conversation. When they arrived at the cooler, Klink kissed her hand as any grand gentleman of another era would do for a lady, his Prussian upbringing clearly evident. She reached up and cupped his face in her hands bringing his face level with hers. Kissing him on the forehead, she smiled and said, "Good night Wilhelm." As a guard rounded a corner she motioned to him, "Please make sure the _Oberst_ gets back to his quarters safely." she said before disappearing into the cooler.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hogan and Kinch returned to the barracks as quietly as they had left it. The men met them at the door, all asking questions at the same time. 'Hold it," Hogan said raising his hand. "In a nutshell, she is treating Klink for insomnia. Of a greater concern is Klink and Cumba are involved in something together."

"Like what Guv'ner?" asked Newkirk.

"Don't know." Hogan said placing his foot on the bench by the table. "Keep watching her." Hogan paused and then went on, "She isn't our primary concern right now anyway."

"What do you mean Colonel?" asked Carter.

"It means we have a spy among us and he doesn't wear nylons." Hogan said as he removed his foot from the bench and sat down, the other men quickly joining him.

"Picture this, if you will. You are a German spy and you have been sent to a Stalag to spy on the prisoners. So you assume a new identity and you blend in with you intended targets. In order to ensure your cover isn't blown, you make sure that you're the only man at the camp who was with the unit you're supposed to belong to. You also pick a small backwater town that no one's ever heard of to be from."

"I don't understand, why as small town? Wouldn't it be easier to be from a big city where it's understandable that no one knows you?" asked LeBeau.

"Think about it. If Carter told us there was a huge pink statue of a large cow in the middle of the town square in Bullfrog who would question it? Now what if there was someone from North Dakota who says, I've been to Bullfrog and the pink cow is in the town park, not the town square?"

"Your cover is blown." said Newkirk.

"Exactly. Now a new prisoner arrives who is not only from North Dakota but a town near Bullfrog? What does he do to keep his cover from being blown?"

"Take them out." responded Newkirk. "Off him before he can blow the whistle."

"Can't do that, people would ask too many questions." said LeBeau.

No one spoke for a moment. "You start mudding the water. Start rumors and get everyone else to question the integrity and honesty of the person from North Dakota. If the person does notice something is off and says something, no one would believe them." supplied Kinch.

"Who has been mudding the water Colonel?" asked Carter somewhat confused.

"Private Jackson." Hogan said looking around, assessing the reactions of his men before continuing. "And there is a good chance he committed murder to keep his secret."

"Perkins" whispered Carter.

Newkirk reached back and pulled out his pencil sharpener, "Well I know what needs to happen. Don't worry Colonel; I don't mind handling this bit of wet work." Turning the knife so the dim light reflected Newkirk's menacing face in its blade, he continued. "In fact it would be my bloody pleasure to slip this between his ribs and give it a good twist."

"No Newkirk thanks for the offer but if what I suspect is true and he is Gestapo, Hochstetter and his lackeys will be here before the body hits the floor. We need to find a way to contain him and see who his contact is here before we do anything. We also need to find out fast what information he has leaked about us. In the mean time, I want us to be prepared to evacuate at a moment's notice, just in case." said Hogan rising from the table and stretching.

"That's going to be difficult _Mon_ Colonel, to make preparations without Jackson getting wise that we are on to him." said a concerned Lebeau.

"Tell everybody that it's just a drill. Getting ready in case the worst happens." Hogan said as he headed to his quarters. "Now get some sleep. The next few days are going to be busy ones."

HHHHHHHHH

The next three days were quiet ones at Stalag 13. Jackson was under constant watch and the men grew tense waiting for him to make a move. But on the third night, Hogan was again awakened by Newkirk.

"Begging your pardon Guv'nor but the Sister just left the cooler and went into the VIP quarters and that's not even the good part." said Newkirk with a smirk on his face.

"Well don't keep me in suspense." Hogan said as he jumped down from the top bunk.

"Guess who went in an hour before, didn't turn on any lights and is still there?" said Newkirk relishing in doling out the information in pieces.

"It wouldn't be our favorite puppy, would it?" Hogan asked as he hurried to get dressed.

"Give that man a cigar!" exclaimed Newkirk. "It's none other than Langenscheidt himself. You think he's sweet talked her into a midnight rendezvous?"

"We're about to find out." Hogan said while opening the secret panel where several pistols are kept.

"Do you really think we'll need those Guv'ner? After all it's just Langenscheidt and the chit. I doubt either is up to giving us much trouble." replied Newkirk, eyeing the weapons, while Hogan loaded them.

"I don't want to be caught unprepared just in case they aren't the only ones in there." replied Hogan handing a pistol to Newkirk and grabbing a flashlight. Walking into the common room, Hogan gave the second pistol and flashlight to Kinch and the three men disappeared into the tunnel leaving an anxious LeBeau and Carter behind.

Coming up through the tunnel to the VIP quarters, Hogan pushed back the stove covering the entrance away from the wall and the three men entered quietly. Flashlight in hand, they started to look around. The first thing they noticed was all the curtains had been drawn in order to keep anyone outside from noticing any movement inside. As they crept from the living room to the dinning area they noticed Langenscheidt's great coat, tie and uniform jacket placed neatly on a chair with his boots placed next to the chair. Nearby was Cumba's Eisenhower jacket, shoes and tie. The men continued towards the bedroom when they heard voices. _No_, Hogan thought, _someone is singing. _Hogan recognized the tune before the words. It was Brahms's Lullaby and Langenscheidt the one singing in hushed tones. Hogan moved towards bedroom and paused just outside the slightly opened bedroom door and looked in.

In the darkness he could just make out Langenscheidt lying on his side, on top of the blankets and fully clothed. He had his head propped up on his hand and his back was to Hogan. He was softly singing to the other person in the bed. Hogan squinted and was just able make out the outline of a woman, lying on her side facing the corporal. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out it was Cumba. Hogan stood there for a moment, listening.

"_Guten Abend, gute Nacht, mit Rosen bedach. Mit Näglein besteckt, schlüpf unter die Deck!' Morgen früh, wenn Gott will, wirst du wieder geweckt. Morgen früh, wenn Gott will, wirst du wieder geweckt. Guten Abend, gute Nacht, von Englein bewacht. Die zeigen im Traum, dir Christkindleins Baum. Schlaf nun selig und süß, schau im Traum's Paradies. Schlaf nun selig und süß, schau im Traum's Paradies_" sang Langenscheidt in a soft quiet voice.

Hogan stood there puzzled for a moment. He had heard a voice singing very similar to what he was currently hearing but he could not place where he had heard it or who had been singing. He realized the corporal had stopped singing and a female voice had started to speak. He instantly recognized it as Cumba's.

"That was so sweet." she said softy. "I didn't recognize a lot of the words but enough to know I learned it differently."

"How did you learn it?" whispered Langenscheidt.

"_Sleepyhead, close your eyes, mother's right here beside you. I'll protect you from harm, you will wake in my arms. Guardian angels are near, so sleep on, with no fear. Guardian angels are near, so sleep on, with no fear. Lullaby, and sleep tight, hush! My darling is sleeping, On his sheets white as cream, with his head full of dreams. When the sky's bright with dawn, he will wake in the morning. When noontide warms the world, he will frolic in the sun. Go to sleep, little one, think of puppies and kittens. Go to sleep, little one, think of butterflies in spring. Go to sleep, little one, think of sunny bright mornings. Go to sleep, little one, sleep tight through the night._." she sang.

There was a moment of silence and then Langenscheidt spoke. "Perhaps you and herr Kommandant should go on tour together."

Cumba reached over and punched Langenscheidt on the shoulder in a playful manner. "Be nice you hateful man." she said laughingly. Hogan couldn't believe he was hearing her giggle.

"I am nice." replied Langenscheidt.

"Says who?"

"Gretchen, Anna, Maria, Ada…." This earned him another punch and more giggles.

Hogan decided he had heard enough and motioned to his men. Quietly they opened the door and crept into the room.

"Don't move!" Hogan said, startling Langenscheidt and causing him to fall off the bed onto the floor banging his head on the night table. Cumba was quick and already was on the floor on the other side of the bed. Hogan's pistol was pressed against Langenscheidt's forehead. Glancing over to where he saw Cumba flee, Hogan said, "I know that is you Cumba. Get whatever you just hid under the bed and stand up slowly." For a moment she didn't move. "Better do it or your boyfriend will have a bullet in his head." He then motioned for Newkirk to start a quiet search of the room.

In the dim light he could see Cumba moving and Kinch swung his flashlight off of Langenscheidt and on the area where Cumba was. Cumba had managed to surprise Hogan for a second time. As she stood, it was clear what she had hidden under the bed was a little girl about six or seven years old. It had not been Cumba giggling as Hogan had thought.

"Guv'nor, look over here." Newkirk said. Kinch walked over to where Newkirk was in front of an open closet. He shined his flashlight inside. Hogan saw a small child size coat hanging in the closet, a small suitcase and a set of leg braces.

As Hogan was standing there ingesting all of the information, Langenscheidt spoke from his position on the floor.

"_Bitte herr Oberst_. Please don't hurt my sister."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Lebensunwertes Leben***

_Caution: Discussion of the Holocaust _

Hogan moved the stove exposing the tunnel entrance beneath it. Newkirk was the first in the tunnel with Hogan indicating Langenscheidt was to follow. Hogan told Cumba to hand the child down to Langenscheidt and then to follow him. She momentarily hesitated and glanced back into the bedroom.

Kinch seemingly read her mind. "You want me to go and get her coat out of the closet?"

Cumba looked at Kinch with relief. "Please. If you don't mind, could you also get her doll? It's beside the bed where we dropped it. Her mother made it for her and she is very attached to it."

Kinch smiled, "No problem." He turned and disappeared into the bedroom.

The child whimpered when Cumba sat down on the floor to hand her down to her brother. "Shh, _mein Schatz_, everything will be alright." she said as she lowered the child down into the tunnel. She looked up to see Hogan looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "It's what Karl calls her. It means 'my treasure' I think."

Hogan gave her a small smile and motioned her to follow the child. Kinch followed with the requested items with Hogan bring up the rear. Carter and Lebeau were in the tunnel waiting when Hogan arrived. With everyone in the tunnel, Hogan began to ask questions.

"Ok, somebody want to enlighten me as to what is going on here?" Hogan asked looked from Langenscheidt to Cumba and back again.

"This is my fault _Oberst. _I talked Bet into helping." Langenscheidt began.

Cumba started to speak but Langenscheidt shook his head no.

Hogan put his weapon down and folded his arms across his chest. "Bet? I gotta hear this." he said half amused.

"I don't like Versie so I call the Lieutenant Elizabeth but my sister, Ilsa, can't say Elizabeth so she calls her, Bet. Next thing I knew, I was calling her Bet too."

"You want to enlighten us as to why your sister is at a POW camp?" continued Hogan.

"On September 1, 1939, Hitler sent out a memo authorizing euthanasia of the _Lebensunwertes Leben_ or those who are unworthy of life. He had a program of sterilization prior to this but when the war began, Hitler felt it was wrong to care for those who were severely mentally or physically defective when bed space was needed for the wounded. In the beginning it took the recommendation of three doctors and parental consent but as time when on the guidelines as what it took to qualify for extermination expanded. Now it takes the recommendation of one doctor and you only have to be 'suspected' of borderline intelligence, malformation of the limbs, paralysis, alcoholism, Autism, Huntington's, Parkinson's even juvenile delinquency. The entire list is very extensive. All of it is done in the name or racial purity. "

He paused gathering his thoughts and then continued. "Ilsa was born to my parents late in life. The doctor told them there would be a risk of the child not being normal. We were concerned but when she was born, we took one look at her and fell in love. It was obvious then that she would have problems with her legs but we did not discover until she was about 2 or 3 she was a little slower than the other children. Ilsa was one year old when Hitler's memo was distributed. We did not know what to do but we knew we had to save her, so we hid her."

"I don't understand," said Newkirk. "Why hide her? I mean if they have to have parental consent, just say no."

Langenscheidt shook his head sadly, "You don't say no to the Nazis. Parents who refuse to give consent are threatened with the loss of custody of all their children. Many parents and family members are tricked into placing their disabled children, parents, grandparents, siblings and spouses into special clinics. It is well know that entire villages will get death certificates for their loved ones on the same day. All died on the same day and for the same reason. It is not uncommon for people to have death certificates that said they died of appendicitis but had their appendix removed years before. Doctors are now employed not to treat the sick but to do nothing but fill out death certificates all day long."

"Blimey." Newkirk whispered.

"How do you think they run the concentration camps so well? The guards were trained and programs were developed by killing Germany's weakest members, the ones who couldn't fight back." Tears started to flow down Langenschiedt's face. "They do medical experiments, especially on the Jewish children, and then use medication, starvation and the gas chambers to perpetrate their crimes. The program officially ended in October 1941 due to backlash from the people and the Catholic Church but the killing continues, just unofficially. Doctors are pressured to identify the defective. Some doctors resist and change the diagnosis to save as many as they can but most comply and aid the Nazis. During the first two years of the program, over 5,000 German children were murdered but the number continues to grow on a daily basis."

"But why is she here?" asked a subdued Hogan.

"My papa died several years ago and mama just died. I haven't seen my brother in ten years. There was no one I could turn to. I didn't know what to do so I brought her back to camp with me."

"Ok," began Hogan, "first question. How have you kept her in camp without Klink finding out?"

Cumba and Langenscheidt exchanged looks.

"He knows about this doesn't he? That's what the two of you were talking about the other night." said Hogan.

"You've been spying on me!" cried an shocked Cumba.

Hogan merely gave her a 'you've got to be kidding me' look. "And what is your part in all of this, Lieutenant?"

"I have friends in London who can get her to the States. Once there my parents would take her in and care for her until the end of the war. We also take turns watching over her until we can get her out of camp." Cumba said stroking the child's hair and giving her a reassuring smile.

"Have you given any thought as to how to not only get her out of camp but out of Germany?"

"That is where herr Kommandant comes in." interjected Langenscheidt. "He is trying to gather enough money to bribe the border guards. He has already sold his beloved violin and some other personal effects but he doesn't think it's going to be enough.

"You think?" replied Hogan. "And how was he going to get her through the check points?"

"He was going to take her in his staff car during the night, so she would be asleep. The plan was to tell them she was his granddaughter and they were going to visit family in Wehr." said Langenscheidt.

"That's were we have hit a brick wall. We have to somehow get her to Switzerland and then have someone transport her to England." said Cumba.

"You think it's going to be easy as that?" asked Hogan.

"No sir but what other choice do we have?" she replied in a worried voice.

Hogan stood there with his arms crossed, deep in thought. He turned and looked at his men. Carter's face was red and he looked like he was barely holding it together. LeBeau was moving side to side, anger written clearly on his face. Both men ready to have an emotional outburst. The situation was charged enough without them adding to it. "Carter and LeBeau, go upstairs and get the rest of their belongings. Don't forget Ilsa's shoes. They are probably somewhere near the bed. "

Both men nodded and hurried up the ladder.

Hogan looked back at the other two members of the team. Kinch was his usual calm self but he could see anger flickering in his eyes. Newkirk was turned inward. The hard lines on his face betraying the intense anger he felt.

Hogan exhaled loudly. "I'm gonna have to think about what to do about this." He said as he moved further down the tunnel. Before being engulfed in the darkness, he looked back. "Langenscheidt, when are you on duty?"

"2300"

"It's 2127." he said looking at his watch. "I'll be back in time to decide what to do about your shift." Hogan then disappeared into the darkness.

HHHHHHHHH

LeBeau and Carter came back with the requested items. Langenscheidt, Cumba and Ilsa found a place to sit on the floor near one side of the tunnel. Even though she was now wearing her shoes, braces and coat, Langenscheidt wrapped his great coat around his sister and Cumba in an attempt to keep out the damp chill of the tunnel.

Carter came over and sat next to Cumba who had Ilsa sitting in her lap. He smiled at her and attempted to strike up a conversation with the child only to have the child turn her head and bury her face in Cumba's shoulder.

"She is shy and has been told not to make a sound when strangers are about. Once she gets to know you she's a little chatterbox." Cumba said trying to reassure the young sergeant.

Carter reached into his pocket and pulled out Felix. Cumba eyed the mouse and shifted closer to Langenscheidt.

"Oh he won't hurt you ma'am. Felix is a nice mouse."

Still eyeing the mouse Cumba responded, "I'm sure he is a nice rat but I'd rather him stay with you over there."

"He's not a rat ma'am. See a rat is a totally different species and…." At that point Carter notice the pointed look Cumba was giving him. "Yes ma'am," he said with considerable less enthusiasm and placed Felix back into his pocket.

"Carter," said Kinch why don't you go and see if you can scrounge something up for them to rest on; maybe a couple of blankets too."

"Sure thing Kinch," Carter replied happy to be able to contribute.

"I'll go and see if I can whip up a little snack for the little one." LeBeau said as he headed back to the barracks.

"Is _Oberst_ Hogan going to turn us in?" asked Langenscheidt.

"Why do you think that?" replied Kinch clearly puzzled.

"To protect all of this," Langenscheidt said, indicating the tunnels but clearly meaning their operation.

"How much do you know about the operation Karl?" asked Kinch.

"Enough to get me shot as a traitor." he responded.

"And what about the Lieutenant?"

"I tell her very little. Only that you want Schultz and the Kommandant to remain in their positions. She knew Hogan was up to something but nothing like any of this."

"Will he help Ilsa?" asked Cumba.

"Ma'am, if he wasn't going to help, he would have never brought you down here." responded Kinch with a smile.

*_It is estimated that 360,000 people were sterilized under Hitler's decree between 1933 and 1939._ _The "euthanasia" of People With Disabilities (PWD), called Action T4 by the Allies after the war, continued until 1945 and after. After the war several doctors were brought to trial and sentenced to long jail terms or death. (The concept of weeding out PWDs from the "healthy" population was a popular concept both in Europe and in the United States. Many people were forcibly and legally sterilized in Europe and the United States, between 1935 and 1975.) The hypocrisy of the situation with the Nazis was that Dr Karl Brandt (Hitler's personal physical) along with Reich__ Leader__ Phillip Bohler, (head of Hitler's private Chancellery) were the persons who directly supervised the program. Dr Brandt had mobility issues due to injuries he received in the previous war and__ Joseph Goebbles_ _had a club foot. Various authors have speculated that Hitler had, various types of mental health issues, Parkinson's, insanity from untreated or poorly treated syphilis and drug abuse. All which would have placed him on the list for extermination if he had not been Fuhrer. From 1939 to 1941, it is estimated 70,273 German citizens had been murdered. By 1945, the number is estimated to be in excess of 275,000._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Schatz**

Hogan walked the tunnels at a brisk rate. He's thought process was much clearer when he was doing something physical rather than just sitting at a desk. _Damn it!_ He cursed silently to himself. _I haven't dealt with Jackson yet and now this._ He wished he could just shake Langenscheidt's hand; tell him that he wished him the best of luck and walk away. He sighed. He knew he couldn't sit back and do nothing even though those three were endangering the whole operation. Hogan didn't have to call London to know what they would say. There is no way London would squander their resources on the kid. Maybe if her brother was an important scientist or general, he might be able to talk them into it but for a POW camp corporal? Not a chance.

Hogan felt his guts twist in a knot. He rubbed his face and thought, _Come on Rob, think! There has to be a solution. _Hogan walked into a lighted section of the tunnel and was surprised to see he was in the radio room. He saw Baker was there reading a book while waiting for any incoming messages. Hogan accidently kicked a small pebble which caused Baker to look up.

Hogan smiled an apology. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

Baker closed his book and smiled. "It's ok Colonel. I just didn't know anyone was up and around in this part of the tunnels."

"Just out for a walk." replied Hogan.

"Must be a big problem, sir." said Baker as he set his book aside and took off his head phones. "You never prowl around the tunnels unless it's something big you're trying to get a handle on."

"Am I that obvious Sergeant?"

Baker softly chuckled. "No, just to the people who know you best."

Hogan nodded and began pacing. Looking at his watch he noted the time. "Do a favor for me Baker. Go into the tunnel leading to the VIP quarters and get Kinch and Langenscheidt, and bring them back here." he said as he continued to pace.

Baker looked surprised to hear Langenscheidt was in the tunnels but he refrained from any comments and hurried to do as his CO asked.

Baker hurried along the tunnels until he came upon Kinch with their three new guests. Baker threw Kinch a questioning look but Kinch just shook his head slightly and gave him an 'I'll tell you later' look.

"Kinch, the Colonel wants to see you and Langenscheidt in the radio room." Baker said.

"Ok, tell him we'll be right there." Kinch said. "See if you can find Carter. I sent him for blankets but he hasn't returned yet. I'll cover the radio until you get back."

Baker nodded and hurried to do as his friend had requested.

"Are you ready to pay the piper Karl?" Kinch asked; the humor barely contained.

Langenscheidt swallowed hard and then nodded. He started to leave with Kinch but was stopped by Cumba. She was holding out his great coat for Karl to take with him.

"Go on, if you go on duty without it, there will be questions asked. We will be fine. Carter is coming with blankets." she said smiling up to him.

He nodded unhappily and hesitantly followed after Kinch.

HHHHHHHHH

Versie sat there alone with Ilsa. The tunnel was cold, silent and she had almost dozed off when she heard someone approaching. Out of the darkness came Carter with the aforementioned blankets. He spread one out on the ground to make a pallet for them to lie down on. Versie quickly removed Ilsa's coat, shoes and braces. She then removed her own shoes and carrying the child to the pallet, they both laid down. Carter placed two blankets on top of them and had even scored them a very flat hard pillow to rest their heads on.

She had not realized how tired and emotionally spent she was. Versie sent Carter a thank you smile and gathered Ilsa in her arms. Lying on her side she was about to close her eyes when she noticed something. "Sergeant, have you suddenly become pregnant?"

Carter blushed. "No ma'am." He quickly sat nearby and slowly unzipped his jacket. Ilsa's eyes followed him wearily. From the inside of his jacket he produced a rabbit and set it down next to Ilsa. Carter smiled at the child and said, "His name is Hasenpfeffer."

"Oh that's terrible Carter." Versie said with a chuckle.

Carter smiled and took off one of his gloves and began to stroke the rabbit. Ilsa slowly reached out from under the blanket and with one finger, touched the rabbit's head. She smiled at the rabbit and then giggled when it twitched its nose. Carter reached into a pocket and pulled out a carrot and gave it to Ilsa. She held the carrot in front of the rabbit and giggled when it began to eat. Looking back at Versie, Ilsa smiled and then turned back and pointed at the sergeant. "Carter." she whispered as if she had just discovered a magical secret.

Versie hugged the child closer to her. Looking at Carter as if he was an angel sent straight from heaven, she said, "_Ja Schatz_, Carter."

HHHHHHH

Hogan was still pacing when Kinch and Langenscheidt arrived. He stopped a regarded the corporal for a moment. "What am I going to do with you?" Hogan asked rhetorically.

He pulled out a chair and indicated Langenscheidt should sit. Kinch went over and took a seat in front of the radio. "I keep going round and round as to how to get your sister out of the country but I'm drawing a blank. I'm really open to suggestions here." Hogan said looking from one man to the other.

"I've been thinking about that Colonel. I have an idea but I don't know if it would work." replied Kinch.

"What's your idea Kinch?" asked Hogan.

"The Red Cross sir," Kinch began. "They should have already been notified that Lieutenant Cumba is here. London is sure to put a fire under them to repatriate her as soon as possible."

"I'm with you so far; continue." Hogan said.

"We find out when is the next time the Red Cross is going to be at a Stalag or Oflags near the border. We then give them Ilsa but with the Lieutenant's modified paperwork. The Red Cross gets the child to Switzerland and then to London. Cumba's friends pick it up from there."

"I doubt if the Red Cross will go along with this as they are suppose to be a neutral party." Hogan said, deep in thought.

"You mean to tell me Colonel, there isn't one person in the Red Cross that might be leading a double life?" Kinch said with a knowing smile.

Hogan returned the smile. "The idea has merit but there are a lot of details we're going to have to work out." Turning to the corporal Hogan said, "It's almost time for you shift. What time are you off duty?"

"1100, we're pulling 12 hour shifts now because we are short staffed." replied Langenscheidt.

"They raided camp personnel again?" asked Hogan. Langenscheidt nodded.

"What's the chance they will come for you?"

Langenscheidt shrugged his shoulders. "I guess depends how desperate they are."

"If you don't mind me asking, why haven't they snatched you yet?" Hogan asked puzzled.

"When I jumped wrong, I injured my back. The doctors said I couldn't march or carry any heavy weight for long distances. At first I thought I would be here temporarily until the doctors said I was fit enough to go back to my old outfit. I am not sure but I think the Kommandant maybe adjusting some of the guard's personnel records." replied Langenscheidt.

"Somehow I can't see Klink doctoring personnel records." said Hogan.

Langenscheidt snorted. "Next time you and your men raid the Kommandant's office, you should check the prisoner's records." Hogan gave him an odd look. "Don't you know _Oberst_, there are no Jews at Stalag 13."

"Of course there is." replied Hogan. He started to count off on his fingers, "There is Privates Leon Aschkenasy and Harold Stone. Then there is Corporal Howard Cohen and Sergeant Harold Gould and…"

Langenscheidt just smiled, "Check the records, _Oberst_."

"Why?" asked Hogan.

"We are lucky. If Berlin decides to start executing Jewish POWs, no one will have to carry out the order because there are not any Jews here. That is one of many reasons the Kommandant gets a little crazy when the Gestapo visits."

"Hmm, I think I am going to have an interesting time debriefing you corporal." Hogan said smirking. "Come on, I need to get you topside. I don't have to tell you to keep your mouth shut, do I?"

Langenscheidt just smiled and shook his head no.

HHHHHHHHHH

Versie was awoken by LeBeau. She carefully sat up trying not to wake Ilsa, stretching muscles sore from sleeping on the ground.

"It's almost time for roll call." said LeBeau. "Come, we will be back before the little one wakes up." He pointed to the nearby ladder. "You go up into the VIP quarters and do whatever you were going to do to get to roll call from there. After roll call, find a way to come back down. I'll have breakfast waiting for you and the little one."

Versie smiled at LeBeau, leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

After roll call, Versie returned to the tunnels and was greeted by the smell of something cooking. She found Ilsa sitting on the folded up blankets eating strudel. "You can make strudel that quickly?" Cumba asked LeBeau who had a hot plate plugged in and was happily cooking. Her face turned red when her tummy loudly announced it was empty.

"No, that is left over from last night. You both were asleep when I returned with the snack." He shrugged and continued. "So I gave it to her this morning so she didn't have to wait too long for something to eat." Lebeau looked over and Ilsa and gave her a wink and blew her a kiss which produced a big smile from the child. Lebeau just beamed at her.

Lebeau was about to return to his cooking when he noticed a pail of water in her hand. "What's the water for?"

"Little girls need to bathe too Corporal." she said smiling as she set the bucket down on a nearby table. She then picked Ilsa up and set her on the table. She quietly began to wash Ilsa's legs and body, saving her strudel covered hands and face for last. After dressing her in clean clothes and putting on her braces, shoes and coat, Versie set her down on the floor and cleaned off the table.

LeBeau brought over a pan of scrambled eggs sausage and potatoes that smelled divine. Setting out three plates, he began to load each plate and found two empty crates and a stool. They all sat down and began to eat. After the third mouthful, Versie looked over at LeBeau and asked him to marry her.

HHHHHHHHH

Kinch was cleaning radio parts when he heard a creak of medal and something brush against his leg. Looking over, he saw Ilsa standing there. "Hello." he said, smiling down at her. He still couldn't decide if her hair was dark blonde or light brown but her eyes were definitely her brother's. She pointed and Kinch looked down to see what she was pointing at. He saw peeking out of one of his coat pockets, the yarn hair of Ilsa's doll. He had forgotten to give it to her last night. Smiling, he pulled it out of his pocket and gave it to her. He then turned back to the radio but felt as if someone was watching him. Turning, he saw Ilsa had not moved and was still looking at him. She raised the doll up so Kinch could have a better look.

"Gertie," she told him.

He pointed to the doll and said "Gertie?"

She nodded yes and then proceeded to climb in Kinch's lap and began touching his hands, fascinated by the radio operator. She touched his face and hair and attempted to see if she could rub the color from his skin. Kinch sat there quietly with the utmost patience and kindness. After a moment, she sighed and placed her thumb in her mouth and her head against his chest. Contented to sit there with her doll, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Versie came by looking for Ilsa and was surprised to find her sound asleep in the Sergeant's lap.

"Oh I am so sorry Sergeant." Versie said gently pick the child up from his lap. "I turned my back for a second and she disappeared. She has never done that before."

"It's fine, don't worry about it." said Kinch. "She wasn't any trouble at all." He reached out a stroked Ilsa's hair and then turned back to work on the radio.

Versie returned to their place in the tunnel only to find someone had left a coat, hat and a new dress just the size of Ilsa's doll, on the table. She looked around for a sign of who left it there but there was no one about in the tunnel except them.

HHHHHHHHH

Hogan briefly knocked before sailing into Klink's office with a big goofy smile on his face. He tossed his cap onto Klink's Pickelhaube and sat down. Klink removed the offending cap and tossed it back to Hogan as one might toss in the trash a dead mouse one had stepped on in the middle of the night. "I'm busy and not in the mood to be badgered by you today. Good day Hogan."

"I must say Kommandant you look well rested today. Nice to know you're getting a good night's sleep," Hogan said. "We were all getting a little worried."

Klink looked up from his paperwork, "Thank you for taking such an interest in my health. Now please leave so I can get back to work."

"Ok if that's they way you want it," Hogan said as he stood up. His smile broadened as he added, "Willie the Pooh."

Klink immediately jumped to his feet and came around the desk to stand by Hogan. "What do you know?' he asked nervously.

"Oh nothing really," Hogan said crossing his arms over his chest. "Just that they're drafting guards younger and younger these days. Pretty soon we'll be guarded by six year old little girls." Hogan gave Klink a pointed look.

Klink paled and sat down on the edge of the desk. "How long have you known?" he whispered.

"Just recently actually," Hogan replied.

"What do you want?" Klink said the fear evident in his face.

"You come to my quarters after lunch today and we will discuss it." Hogan said picking up his cap.

Klink stood up in an attempt to block Hogan from leaving, "I know we are at war and you and I are enemies," Klink started but faltered. "I mean you won't hurt….I mean…"

Hogan could see the worry and pleading in Klink's eyes. In a softer tone Hogan said, "Just be there Kommandant, ok."

Klink nodded and began to chew on his thumbnail. Hogan paused at the door. An urge came over him to reassure Klink that it was going to be alright. "She's ok." He said before slipping out the door.

_**Author's notes: I hope I have not offended anyone with the interaction between Kinch and Ilsa. The scene was based on something I experienced with my child, who is disabled, when she first realized people came in all sorts of colors and sizes. Often we would be out and she would announce to the world, "He is brown!" "She is fat!" Often I wished the floor to open and swallow me. Most people were very nice knowing there was no malice in her. She was just commenting on what she saw. Luckily as she grew she learned that it is impolite to comment on people's appearance. I am seeing this scene as the first time Ilsa has come in contact with someone of another race and was fascinated by Kinch. Once she checked him out, she was happy and relaxed enough to fall asleep in his arms. I hope I have not offended anyone as it was not my intent_.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Plans, Plots and Pain**

Klink attempted to keep his mind on this paperwork but every few minutes he found himself looking at his watch. Frustrated he finally gave up and decided to take a walk around the camp. He thought he would walk a few laps around the fence perimeter as a way to dispel some of the nervous energy he felt. At least that was the idea. Somehow instead he had ended up outside the door to Barracks 2. He stood there contemplating the door and who was on the other side. Several times he had reached for the door knob only to pull his hand away. _Get a grip on yourself_, he thought to himself. Klink steadied himself and made another attempt to open the door only to have the door yanked open at the last minute by a smirking Colonel Hogan.

"Kommandant, a little early aren't you?" Hogan asked while leaning on the door frame.

"Hogan we need to talk." Klink said in what he hoped was a commanding voice.

"Sure, why not?" Hogan said as he straightened up and went back into the hut. Klink followed him into his private quarters.

"What can I do for you Kommandant?" Hogan asked innocently as he closed the door.

Klink stomped his foot. "Stop playing games with me for once Hogan. This is important. More important to me than you could possibly know." Klink looked Hogan in the eye and for once did not look away.

Hogan remained silent with a studied look on his face. "Why does this mean so much to you?" he asked folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the desk.

"You wouldn't understand." replied Klink in a morose tone. He moved further into the cramped quarters while struggling for words that would somehow convince Hogan how important the situation was to him.

"Try me." responded Hogan, his eyes never leaving the moving figure.

Pausing in front of the window, Klink turned and looked at Hogan. "Do you know my mother is still alive, Hogan?"

Hogan nodded, "I think I've heard you mention her before."

"She was seventy-four at her last birthday. Did you know that?" When Hogan did not answer Klink continued. "Six months ago she had a small stroke. It left her unable to speak for a time." Klink paused and looked into Hogan's eyes, desperate for him to understand. "I was very afraid for her. If her condition got worse and my brother Wolfgang was no longer able to care for her, she would have had to go to a senior care hospital." Klink shuttered. "Do you know what could happen to her at one of those places?"

Klink's eyes searched Hogan's for any sign that he understood what he was trying to say to him.

"She would contract a serious terminal condition?" replied Hogan in a low voice.

Klink nodded. "Luckily, this time she was able to recover and remain with my brother. Next time we may not be so lucky. The thing is there is nothing I can do. I cannot take care of her here any better than my brother can care for her at home. Add the strain it would cause her to leave her home for this place and you can see my options with her are very limited." Klink turned and looked out the window. "I love my mother. I know a man my age and position should not be confessing such things but I do love her and I am frightened for her."

Turning back to look at Hogan Klink continued, "That's why when Karl came to me with his problem I couldn't turn him away. I knew what the risks were if we were caught. I can't help mama but I thought I could help Ilsa." Klink gave a short bitter laugh. "I guess I was a fool to think I could have made a difference." Klink straightened his posture and gathered his composure.. "So what are you going to do with this information? How much will it cost me?"

Hogan did not immediately reply. Finally he smiled a mischievous smile, "When are you going to tell me about Cumba's involvement?"

Klink felt the noose tighten around his neck. His heart was racing as he fought the overwhelming panic he felt. Klink stammered out the first lie that came into his head. "I made her help me. I threatened her with the Gestapo. Her involvement is completely under duress. I can be quiet persuasive you know. " Klink's chin rose slightly as to defy Hogan to call him on the whopper he just told.

Hogan's smile never waivered and with a touch of humor in his voice he replied, "Herr Kommandant, if you expect me to help you I suggest you not start off by telling me a bold faced lie."

"That is my story." replied Klink.

"Don't want her to get in trouble? You can relax." Hogan replied. "So are you willing to work with me to see this thing happen?"

"You would help me?" Klink replied dumbfounded. "Why?"

"Three reasons. One of my people has gotten herself in some serious trouble. As her commander I need to help her extract herself from this mess. Secondly, I like Ilsa and don't want to see anything happen to her. And finally, you'd owe me." Hogan said stressing the last part.

Klink swallowed nervously. "Owe you?"

"Sometime in the future I may come to you and request a favor."

"You're planning an escape?" Klink whispered.

"No escape Kommandant but I can't promise my request will be very pleasurable or easy for you to grant." replied Hogan.

"I have no choice. I don't know how you plan to get her to safety but I've seen you do the impossible before. Alright Hogan, if you can help her, I will owe you a favor. No matter what that favor is."

"You may see and hear things that you will want to ask me about but you can't. You must do what I tell you without any questions, no matter what. Is that understood?" asked Hogan in a firm voice.

"Agreed."

"Good then let's take a walk to the infirmary. I hear it's a good day for a family reunion." Hogan said.

HHHHHHHHHHH

Klink and Hogan crossed the compound silently. Entering the infirmary, they were greeted with Cumba sitting at her desk, looking towards the storage room.

"Where is everyone?" Hogan asked her.

She turned and smiled a hello at the Kommandant and Hogan. "They are in the storage room. We thought it was better than waiting out here where anyone could see them."

"Good." replied Hogan. "Is Carter back there?"

"Yes, he hasn't let her out of his sight, just like you ordered." She said, getting up from the desk. She moved across the infirmary and opened the door to the storage room. "Sergeant," she gently called.

"Yes ma'am?" Carter answered coming to the door. Noticing his CO he smiled and said, "Everything is just as you ordered it, sir."

"Good" replied Hogan. "Watch the door and let us know if someone is coming this way."

Carter nodded and took a position by the door where he could remain hidden but keep an eye on the compound.

Hogan motioned for Klink to follow him into the back room.

As Klink and Hogan stepped into the room, Hogan noticed Ilsa and Langenscheidt sitting on the floor playing with Gertie. Langenscheidt noticed the newcomers first and nudged Ilsa gently to get her attention. She looked up from playing with her doll and saw Klink standing in the doorway. Getting to her feet, she ran over to the Kommandant and threw her arms up in the air, opening and closing her little hands. "Ompa!" she said clearly wanting Klink to pick her up.

Smiling, Klink set down his swagger stick and picked the child up into his arms. She throwing her arms around his neck, she gave him a big kiss on his cheek and then hugged him as hard as her little arms would let her. Pulling back so she could see his face, she began to tell him all about the rabbit and the new clothes for Gertie, barely taking the time to breathe between the words. Klink stood there holding her with such a tender look on his face, it momentarily left Hogan a loss for words. A brief but powerful shot of envy coursed through Hogan. _Now where did that come from?_ He thought to himself.

Klink walked over to where Langenscheidt was now standing with Cumba. The four of them stood in a semi circle talking quietly. Hogan couldn't help but marvel at the domestic scene he was witnessing. Watching Klink ooh and ah over the doll's pretty new dress made Hogan wonder if he had ever really had known who Klink was. Hogan noticed how close Langenscheidt was standing to Klink, not like a subordinate but as a family member. Cumba's hand lightly rested on his arm as they talked and laughed among themselves. _Is it my imagination or does Klink look younger, more energetic? _ Hogan was comfortable in the persona he had created for Klink. All this new information was forcing him to reevaluate everything and shift his paradigm. For some reason this thought made Hogan a little uncomfortable.

Hogan cleared his throat in an effort to get everyone's attention and quietly closed the door behind him. "We need to talk."

Everyone instantly gave Hogan their undivided attention. Pleased with their response Hogan continued. "All right, I think we might have come up with a working plan. It is by no means complete but here are the bare bones. We doctor the Lieutenant's paperwork to make it look like Ilsa is Cumba. I know a friend of a friend of a friend who works with the Red Cross who may be of assistance. We drive Ilsa to a predetermined location and hand her off to our 'Friend' along with her paperwork. Our friend then puts her into a crate marked 'Remains' and with the rest of the repatriated soldiers cross the border into Switzerland. From there she is transported to England, where Cumba's friends take over."

Langenscheidt inhaled sharply. "You want to put my sister in a casket? She would scream and cry, not to mention suffocate." he said clearly appalled at the notion.

"Not if we medicate her just before placing her in the box so she can sleep through the entire ordeal. Klink can figure out how to do a midnight requisition of an oxygen tank and mask." Hogan replied.

"How can I get an oxygen tank, Hogan?" asked Klink, unsettled by the idea of stealing from a hospital.

"I leave that to you Kommandant. I think you are imaginative enough to pull it off." Hogan looked around at the group. "I'm not going to lie. This is going to be dangerous for everyone. If one thing goes wrong, everything goes down the drain." Looking at Cumba Hogan continued. "Lieutenant, this means you will be reported as deceased. There can be no repartition for you. You will not be able to make any appeals to the Red Cross and your family will be notified of your death. There will be no letters or care packages from home and you will not be able to send any letters to anyone. The Red Cross will not send clothing or any other comfort you may need. Until the tanks roll up to the gates you are here to stay." He gave her a moment to let it sink in. "As you are aware, things will be getting pretty bleak around here as the Allies advance. I have no doubt we will soon be busting at the seams with POWs. I've got a good crew here but I cannot tell you this will not be a dangerous place for you. It doesn't matter what measures Klink or I put in place, where there is a will, there is a way. I don't even need to mention the ever presence of our favorite Gestapo Major. Do you understand, because once we commit to this, there will be no turning back for any of us."

A stunned silence greeted Hogan. Langenscheidt was the first to find his voice. "I cannot ask you to make these sacrifices Lieutenant."

Cumba put up her hand to stop Langenscheidt from continuing. Klink looked down at her and softly said, "He is right my dear. We cannot expect you to stay here. It's not safe. You need to be with your family."

Cumba looked from Klink to Ilsa to Langenscheidt to Hogan and then back to Ilsa again. "I am with my family. I will stay under the conditions the Colonel has outlined." She smiled up at Klink's sad worried face, "Don't worry, I'm stronger than I look."

Klink did not appear convinced but did not argue with her. Langenscheidt said nothing but gave her a long sad look.

"Alright let's all sit down and discuss what each one of us is going to do to make this happen." Hogan said.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Truth**

_Caution: Sexual situations and discussion of the Holocaust_

Hogan sat in his quarters going over the map of the proposed route they were going to take to get Ilsa to Switzerland when Kinch entered the office with two cups of coffee on a tray. Shutting the door behind him he reached out and gave Hogan one of the cups and setting down the tray, Kinch took the second cup.

"Thanks Kinch," Hogan said before taking a sip. "Just what the doctor ordered." Hogan set the cup down and returned his attention to the map. Upon hearing his Chief of Operations clear his throat, Hogan looked up. "Is there something on your mind Kinch?"

"Well sir," Kinch began hesitantly. "It's about the plan we have for Ilsa." The sergeant looked nervously down into his coffee cup while Hogan remained silent, waiting for his trusted colleague to speak his mind. "Don't you think Langenscheidt, Klink and Cumba will have kittens if they find out about what you have planned?"

"Hopefully Kinch," Hogan responded, "they won't find out at all. The only one that may find out is Klink and I can get him to keep his mouth shut."

"You're sure Colonel?" Kinch asked raising his eyebrow.

"Worse case scenario is they find out afterwards, in which case there won't be anything they can do about it. Ilsa will be out of Germany and on her way to Cumba's parents." Hogan paused noting the concern on Kinch's face. "I am not jumping up and down at this plan but I don't see any other way to ensure she crosses the border safely. We can't count on being able to bribe the border guards."

"I understand why we have to do it sir, I just don't like it." Kinch said as he set down his coffee and stuffed his hands in his coat pockets.

"I'm not doing the Dance of the May Fairies myself." Hogan drily replied. "Have the guys in the carpentry shop finished the box yet?"

"Yes and to your exact specifications."

"What about the uniform I requested?" Hogan asked getting up from the desk and stretching his legs.

"Newkirk just finished a Heer major's uniform in your exact size."

"And the item we requested from the underground?"

"It will be here and ready when we move Ilsa." replied Kinch, being the ever efficient second in command.

"Excellent and where is Langenscheidt right now?"

"Still in the infirmary but he should be heading back to his barracks pretty soon if he wants to get any sleep before his next shift at guard duty."

"Ask LeBeau to go over there and bring him here. I need to see how much of the operation he knows." Hogan paused, "While I am thinking about it, any news on Jackson?"

"No, he hasn't attempted to pass any information." replied Kinch.

"I've been thinking about that. Have you noticed, Hochstetter has been visiting more often than usual? And when he is here there is always a huge disruption in routine?"

"You think he is using the disruptions as a smoke screen to mask the passing of information?"

"That's exactly what I think. So what if we use one of those disruptions to our advantage?"

"How?" Kinch asked puzzled.

"Have LeBeau go get Langenscheidt and while we wait I will give you an outline of my idea."

HHHHHHHHH

Langenscheidt was sitting next to Ilsa, who had just fallen asleep for her nap, when Versie returned to the storage room. Unable to contain his nervous energy, he stood up and began to move about in the small room. She watched him expressionless and then began to do busy work in order not to have to talk to him. Karl stopped moving around and just stood there, watching her without comment. When she could not take the silence between them any longer she said in a brisk and distracted voice "You're still here? I thought you had left and gone back to your barracks to get some sleep."

"I wasn't sure but I thought you might be angry with me. You seemed politely distant with me when the Obersts were here. Now I guess I am sure." Karl replied hesitantly.

Verise did not answer as she continued to randomly move boxes in an obvious attempt to ignore him.

"Why are you angry?" he asked taking a tentative step towards her.

She cut her eyes towards him but still did not answer.

"Do not be a child and just tell me what is wrong." He said with an edge creeping into his voice.

She turned, frowned at him and with obvious irritation and said, "I thought we were partners."

"Partners?" Karl said pretending to mull the word over in his mind. "We are working together to get Ilsa somewhere safe. Or perhaps you are saying more when you use the word 'partners'. Maybe the word has a connotation I am not familiar with?" he said with a somewhat playful voice.

"Don't play with me Karl. Why didn't you tell me about Hogan and the tunnels and the radio and…"

"Shh!" Karl said looking towards the sleeping child. "You'll wake her."

Versie lowered her voice. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was not my secret to tell."

"I thought we told each other everything." she responded angrily.

Karl looked at her for a moment and then walked over to where she was standing. He hooked two fingers under the bottom of her jacket and pulled her closer to him. "Couples tell each other everything." he said with a small smile. "Are we a couple?"

She started to pull away but Karl just put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "Are we a couple?"

She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes. "I don't know. I am confused."

"Why?" he said giving her a light kiss her on her right temple.

Taking a moment to compose her thoughts and feelings Versie replied, "I know in my head my husband is gone and he would want me to be happy. I honestly think he would have liked you."

"But," Karl prompted.

"But my heart says I am betraying him." she whispered in a small voice.

"So you are saying you need more time?" Karl whispered into her ear. "Or maybe you're not as attracted to me as I thought."

His face was buried in her hair next to her right ear and she could feel him smiling. She gave a short laugh and pulled him a little closer to her. She leaned close and whispered in his ear, "If that was the case I wouldn't have a problem. Sometimes when I am standing on the infirmary porch, I see you in the compound talking to the other guards or the prisoners and I have to fight the urge not to leap off the porch and jump you right there in the compound."

This resulted in a muffled laugh from Karl. He gave her a soft kiss on her neck while his hand made small circles on her back. She laid her head on his shoulder and put and put her arms loosely around his neck.

"What are you wearing Karl? You smell so good." She said near his ear while stroking his hair.

"Just soap and water." he replied.

"Hmm, it works for you."

"Then I will have to use it more often." he said teasingly.

She sighed and continued to play with his hair. "I am still mad at you, you know." She said returning to their original topic.

Brushing his lips against her cheek, he said, "I know."

"I know you purposely changed the topic so I would stop being mad at you." she whispered.

"I know." he said while softly nipping her bottom lip.

"This isn't the last you're going to hear about this." she continued.

""I know." he said as his lips brushed against hers.

"You're pretty calm about this considering I am going to hold it over you head for a long, long time." she said while dipping her head to kiss his jaw.

"I know." he said as he pulled her hand from his hair and began kissing her palm and then each one of her fingers.

"You're not much fun to fight with." she murmured into his neck.

"True but I excel at the making up that follows." he said giving her a wicked smile.

Just then LeBeau entered the room and they both pushed away from each other. Both embarrassed to be caught in such an intimate moment.

LeBeau smiled broadly. "Ah _L'amour_! And it's not even springtime in Paris."

HHHHHHHH

Langenscheidt followed LeBeau back to Hogan's private quarters. As he entered the room he noticed Hogan's staff was already present. Hogan indicated that he was to sit in a nearby chair. Hogan asked Carter to have Olsen be the look out. After Carter returned, Hogan began. "Ok Langenscheidt, spill it. How much of the operation do you know about, including when you first knew this wasn't just a POW camp?" Hogan said as he folded his arms across his chest and looked down at the younger man.

"I can't tell you when I first knew, Oberst. It wasn't a sudden thing like I found the entrance to one of your tunnels, spied on you and found out everything. It was little things over time; a story that didn't make sense, one too many coincidences, a fleeting glimpse of a figure outside the fence." He shrugged his shoulders and continued. "One night while on guard duty I saw Olsen on the other side of the fence. Before I could raise the alarm, the Kommandant was calling for the dogs. They recaptured Olsen, only it wasn't Olsen, it was Carter (1). Nobody else seemed to notice the difference. I got curious so I started to watch you and your men more closely. I am rather nondescript so I blend into the background well. I have noticed that the prisoners and the other guards will not notice of me if I remain still and quiet. This works out well for me because if someone thinks of you as part of the background they are more likely to say or do something in front of you that they shouldn't. I thought I had given myself away in Paris (2) but again I was so much a part of the background you were not concerned with what I knew or saw. It never even occurred to you that I could betray you to the Gestapo. You didn't even bother to threaten me as you did Schultz to keep him quiet."

"Why didn't you tell the Kommandant?" asked Kinch.

"He did not need to know." replied Langenscheidt. Each man was giving him a blank look, clearly not understanding. "When you live under the Nazi's for as many years as the Oberst and I, you take on a certain mentality for your own protection. At first it is difficult to watch someone being beaten in the street or a shop being burned to the ground. Gradually, out of self protection, you learn to see but not to see. It is the only way you can make it from one day to the next. It becomes too easy to stop thinking and let someone else do it for you."

"The Oberst does see what is going on around him but has been conditioned and beaten down by the Nazi regime. Even so, he still does little things to try and make things better. Everyday he fears this will be the day they will come to arrest him and put him in front of a firing squad. You're doing something here that needs to be done but he doesn't need the burden the knowledge of your activities brings, not to mention the humiliation he would feel."

"So you protecting him?" replied Newkirk sarcastically.

"Yes, as I have tried to protect you."

"What do you mean?" asked Hogan.

"I know about the tree stump leading to a tunnel you had dug although I did not know how extensive they were. There were times I knew you or one of your men where outside the fence trying to leave or return. I made sure I and the other guards were patrolling far enough away that you could come and go with relative ease. Sometimes I would hold Major Hochestter or someone else at the gate for a fewmoments longer than needed in order for you and your men to scramble and get everything in place." He paused and when no one spoke up he continued. "I know it isn't what you do blowing up bridges or trains but it was something I could do to help end the war."

"Why didn't you talk to me about what you knew? I might have been able to use you in the operation." Hogan asked.

"Because I can't blow up bridges and trains like you do. You can bomb a factory and not think about the innocent fathers, brothers and, sons who are killed. That is not a criticism. You cannot do your job and think about the collateral damage you do. If you did you would not be able to do the things you do. You and your men are heroes. I am just a teacher who was drafted into the army. I cannot blow something up and not think about the innocents who were killed or injured. I would be a liability to you. But this, looking the other way and keeping quiet, is something I can do to help you. This is something I can do for the Kommandant."

Hogan chewed his bottom lip while he thought about what Langenscheidt had told him. "What sort of things is the Kommadant up to Langenscheidt?"

"Compared to your operation it is just small things, changing the prisoner records in a small attempt to protect the Jewish prisoners, trying to obey the Geneva Convention even though there is pressure for him not to or treating all the POWs equally without regard to country or race, helping my sister."

"He's a bloody humanitarian, he is. Let's erect a statue in his honor." spat Newkirk.

Langenscheidt tilted his head and looked up at Newkirk. "When I was a boy my best friend was a child named Paul Ritter. We did everything together. He worked in his father's store after school and when he graduated. He married young and had two children. One day I went to his house to visit and he was gone. The people living next door said the Gestapo had come during the night and taken them away to a concentration camp."

'Because they were Jewish?" asked Carter.

"No, they were not Jewish, nor where they communists, or gypsies. They were taken away due to their faith. You see Paul's religion (3) believes that it is wrong to serve in the military or to swear allegiance to any earthly government. Because of this he and his family were taken away. You want to know the funny part? Unlike the Jews and other concentration inmates, they can leave at any time. All they have to do is sign a piece of paper renouncing their faith and swearing allegiance to the Nazi party. Paul and his family have been there for twenty six months. I do not know if they are dead or alive but I know none of them have renounced their faith. I guess compared to the work you do, that's insignificant but they are standing and dying for what they believe in. I do not know if I would have the strength to do the same." Looking around at each man Langenscheidt continued, "We each do according to our abilities, to the talents _Gott _has given us. With those talents we are able to stand."

_The Informer_

_Art for Hogan's Sake_

_Read about the Jehovah Witnesses and the Holocaust_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Goodbye**

Hogan was finishing dressing in the tunnels when LeBeau came and told him DuBois from the underground had arrived with the package Hogan had ordered.

"He says if you ever ask him for something like that again, he will turn you over to the Gestapo himself." LeBeau relayed to Hogan with a small shutter.

"It was an emergency and hopefully I will never have need of something like this again." Hogan said while checking over his uniform to make sure everything was in its proper place. He looked over at Newkirk who was making sure the uniform jacket was hanging straight. "You do good work Newkirk." Hogan said impressed with the corporal's needle work.

Taking some pins out of his mouth, Newkirk replied, "Thank me mum. She could make a pair of pants last forever and that's saying something. You can't imagine how rough I was on clothes as a lad. I don't know how she managed not to strangle me."

Hogan and LeBeau softly chuckled at the challenge a young Newkirk must have been for his mother. "She must have been a saint." said LeBeau.

"You're bloody right about that Louis." Newkirk said with a small sad sigh.

Carter and Baker entered with the casket that had been made to transport Ilsa over the border. Hogan walked over to inspect the box. "Very good, I see Klink was able to get the oxygen tank and mask."

"Yes sir," replied Carter excitedly. "As you can see we padded the bottom and added a little pillow and blanket." He paused and saw Hogan looking at him with a quizzical look on his face. "Well I know she won't be in there but an hour or two but we couldn't stand the thought of her sleeping on that rough wood. Isn't that right N…"

"Leave off Andrew." Newkirk injected interrupting Carter.

"But" Carter began.

"I said be quiet. No one wants to hear your prattling." Newkirk responded, giving his friend a hard look.

Carter looked at the floor and began to mumble to himself. "It's not like I told anyone about the package."

"Carter!" barked Newkirk at his friend.

Hogan lifted an eyebrow and looked at Newkirk. "What package?"

Newkirk shot Carter an angry glance and then looked back at Hogan. "It's nothing to trouble yourself over, guv'ner. So how does that jacket fit? You have enough room to move your arms without restriction?" Newkirk said in an effort to change the subject.

Hogan noted Newkirk's discomfort and it took a conscious effort to keep a straight face as he continued to bait his friend. "What package Carter?"

Carter looked over to Newkirk and swallowed hard. Newkirk returned his looked with a hard look of his own. Taking his cap off his head Carter began to twist it in hands. "Gee sir, uhm, it's like this you see…"

Baker, who had been watching the entire scene with amusement, bent down and picked up a small package wrapped in brown paper and string. He handed it to Hogan without comment, which earned him a dirty look from Newkirk.

Hogan opened the package and found a rag doll with several changes of clothing. He glanced over at Newkirk whose face was now red from the roots of his dark hair to the top of his uniform.

"Why Newkirk, where did you find the time?" Hogan said to a very embarrassed corporal. "Apparently I'm not keeping you busy enough."

"They're just rags, sir, just rags. I needed to clean out my sewing area and I don't like to waste things so I cobbled that together." Looking around he saw his friends looking at him with amusement. "Hey, it's not like I'm fond of the kid or anything. Just keeping my work station clean, that's all."

Hogan turned away from the corporal so he could not see that he was barely containing his laughter. When he got himself under control, he rewrapped the package and placed it back into the box.

"All right fun and games are over." Looking at Baker, Hogan asked, "Is Olsen ready with the staff car?"

"Yes sir." Baker replied. "He will pick up Klink outside his quarters at 2100 and meet you and Ilsa at the rendezvous at 2130. The truck carrying the casket will be ten minutes behind you with Foster and Carter driving. There will be a radio in the staff car for you to be able to communicate with them if needed but I would use it cautiously since it is an open frequency and anyone on that frequency can listen in. Kinch will also be monitoring the frequency in case there is an emergency."

"Good I don't want anyone to associate the truck with us until we get to our destination." replied Hogan. "Newkirk, go topside and see what is keeping Ilsa."

"Right guv'ner," Newkirk said as he scurried up the ladder.

HHHHHHHHH

Inside Versie's cell Karl was putting Ilsa's hair in pig tails and tying them off with bright red ribbons. Versie eased the coat onto the small child and buttoned it up. Speaking softly in German, Karl told Ilsa she was going away on a trip and he would follow her as soon as he could. He told her to be brave and not to cry, she was to do what the _Oberst_ told her to do. His voice was cracking as he told her how much he loved her. He gently kissed his sister's cheek as he hugged her goodbye. Ilsa told her brother she did not want to go but wanted to stay with him instead. He sadly shook his head no and told her she must go but every night he would sing her a lullaby. If she was good and listened to her elders, she would be able to hear him. He promised her that when they were reunited, he would never leave her again.

Ilsa's face was mottled red and tears were flowing down her pudgy cheeks. Her bottom lip trembled with fear and grief. Karl could feel her little body shaking through her coat as she clung to him. He could hear her muffled sobs as held her close and wondered if he was going to have the strength to see this through.

He looked up into the face of the woman he loved and saw she was barely keeping her emotions under control. He saw his own sadness and grief reflected in her eyes. She stepped closer to him a brushed the hair from his eyes. Her hand gently caressing his check, wiping away tears that until then, he had not known were there. Karl grasped her hand as a drowning man might grasp a line that had been thrown him. He pressed her hand against his face, not wanting to let her or Ilsa go. Staring up into Versie's face he knew no words were needed between them. She felt the loss just as strongly as he did and though as much as she desired to cry, he knew for his sake she wouldn't.

Hearing a noise at the door, Karl looked over and saw that it was the Englander, Newkirk. He looked nervous and uncomfortable with the scene he had come upon. Looking not at them but some distant object in the room Newkirk cleared his throat and said, "It's time." This produced a sob from Versie which she quickly muffled with her other hand.

Letting go of Versie's hand, Karl picked his sister up, stood up and walked over to where Newkirk was waiting. He placed Ilsa into a surprised Newkirk's arms. "You're not coming down to say goodbye?"

"_Nein_," Karl said backing away from Ilsa. "We decided it was better to do it here, privately." He said as he turned towards Versie.

She bent down and picked the doll up off of her bunk and walked over to Ilsa and placed it into her hands. Giving her a kiss on the cheek Versie whispered, "_Ich Liebe dich, miene Schatz."_ She then backed away and turning into Karl's arms she clung to him. Karl could feel the rise and fall of her shoulders as she struggled not to cry.

"One more thing luv," Newkirk said while shifting Ilsa's weight. "The Colonel asked me to tell you he is going to need your uniform."

Turning back towards Newkirk, Versie squeaked out "My uniform?"

"Yes ma'am and don't ask me why." responded Newkirk.

"Are you saying you don't know or you're not going to tell me?" Versie said giving him a confused look.

"Can't tell you ma'am." replied Newkirk, "And before you ask, no you will not be getting it back."

_Entschuldigen Sie bitte_ but what is she suppose to wear?" asked an incredulous Langenscheidt.

Newkirk shrugged, "What does she wear on wash day?"

Rolling her eyes, Versie ordered both men out of her quarters. Shortly thereafter the door opened a crack and a uniform came flying out into the corridor followed by the shoes. The sound of the shoes landing on the floor set Ilsa's tears in motion again which stabbed at Karl's heart. Ilsa twisted in Newkirk's arms and held out her arms for Karl to take her. Shaking his head no, he gave her a soft kiss on the top of her head, which Ilsa answered with her crying out his name and continuing to trying to grasp his uniform.

With a disapproving look at Newkirk, Karl turned and knocked softly on the cell door.

Upon hearing a muffled 'come in' he opened the door to find Versie standing there with her back to him. She was wearing an old faded RAF shirt and a pair of stained army fatigue pants. Because both were grossly oversized, Versie had rolled the legs and sleeves up. Standing there with her bare feet exposed to the cold concrete, she had lost the battle not to cry. Karl entered the room and quietly closed the door behind him, leaving Ilsa in Newkirk's arms sobbing for her brother.

HHHHHHH

After picking up the clothes Newkirk turned and left the cooler with Ilsa, leaving behind her grieving family. He felt a lump in his throat and his eyes were burning. He thought of his sister Mavis and the last time he had seen her. Ilsa's crying broke his heart and though he knew this was the best thing for the little one, he could well understand their grief. _Langenscheidt is a good brother_, he thought. Wiping a stray tear from his eye with the sleeve of his jacket. He couldn't believe that he might have something in common with a 'bleed'n Kraut'. _Blimey, what a war will reduce a man to_, he thought to himself as he opened the entrance to the tunnel. He looked over to Ilsa whose crying was now winding down to just hic upping sobs. Looking into her red rimmed swollen blue eyes, his only thought was how much he hated this damn war.

HHHHHHH

Newkirk entered the tunnels and rejoined Hogan. Finishing preparations, Carter, Baker and Foster took the casket to be loaded on the truck. At that moment, Olsen appeared from around the corner decked out in a Luftwaffe's sergeant's uniform.

"All ready to go." Olsen said cheerfully.

"Good," said Hogan. "Get the staff car and park it in front of Klink's quarters. After you pick him up, meet me at the arranged location."

Olsen nodded and hurried to do as he was instructed. Newkirk set Ilsa down and handed the uniform to Hogan. Seeing the look on his corporal's face Hogan asked, "Are you ok Newkirk?"

"Oh I'm just bleed'n marvelous sir." Newkirk said pulling a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it. When Newkirk didn't continue Hogan sighed, took Ilsa's hand and disappeared into the darkness.

HHHHHHHH

Waiting at the rendezvous with a sullen and subdued Ilsa was no picnic for Hogan. He knew his men had become attached to her but he had never felt that comfortable with children. It all went hand in hand with marriage. Intellectually he could see himself somewhere off in the very distant future married with children. But when he was really honest with himself he knew he liked his freedom too much to be tied down. Checking his watch again he was starting to get agitated, which was something Ilsa was picking up on as she curled up in the damp grass and clutched Gertie close to her.

Finally hearing an approaching car, Hogan gave the predetermined signal. The car slowed down and stopped a few feet from Hogan. He went over and checked to ensure that it was Olsen and Klink in the car before getting Ilsa.

He opened the rear door and helped Ilsa into the car. She immediately saw Klink and climbed over to sit in his lap, burying her face into his coat. He reached down and picked up a blanket off the floor. Wrapping the child in it, he stroked her hair and whispered words of encouragement and comfort to her. As Hogan climbed into the backseat, he could see that Klink ministering was calming the child down. Settling himself, he told Olsen to drive on. Turning back to Klink, he could see him eyeing him wearily.

Giving the Kommandant one of his boyish smiles Hogan said, "Ready Kommandant?"

"No, Hogan, I'm not." Looking down at Ilsa who was now looking up at Klink with innocent eyes, he continued, "But what choice do I have?"

HHHHHHHH

Back at camp a shadowy figure had been covertly watching. Jackson had noticed the driver who had picked Klink up was not one of the guards but a prisoner named Olsen. Stepping deeper into the shadows he pulled a small electronic device from his coat. Pressing a switch he waited a moment for the device to warm up. When the light indicated it was ready, he flipped another switch and turned the device off. Smiling to himself he turned and headed for Barracks 12.

Jackson knew before the night was over Hochstetter would arrive and he would be able to deliver his report. He began to whistle as he entered the barracks and rejoined the other prisoners. Looking around the room his dark heart swelled with laughter because he knew he was looking at dead men and they were all just too stupid to know it. He licked his lips in anticipation of assisting Hochstetter with the interrogations, having them be forced acknowledge his superior intellect. Through the haze of his woolgathering he heard Watkins call his name. As he turned to acknowledge the man, a pain shot through the back of his head and his world turned black.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The Race Begins**

_Caution: Very coarse language, bigotry, torture _

His first thought was that his head hurt. He tried to move and found he was paralyzed from the neck down. _No not paralyzed, restrained. _He tried lifting his head but stopped when a sharp pain lanced through his skull. Taking slow deep breaths he was able to bite back the pain, lift his head and open his eyes. At first he was confused by the sea of angry faces surrounding him. It was then he realized his cover had been blown. He smiled a sick twisted smile. Hate radiated from his pores as he directed his gaze at the men who bound him. Staff Sergeant Kinhcole stepped into his view. He curled his lip in disgust and spat on him. The sergeant's expression did not change as he took a handkerchief and wiped away the offending liquid. A feral grin of delight crossed his features just before a blow from the left almost caused him to black out again. Struggling to clear his head, he felt a knife at his throat.

"That's me mate Kinch and nobody does that to him." said Newkirk in a low growl. He pressed the knife deeper into Jackson's throat, drawing a thin line of blood.

"Newkirk," Kinch said in a quiet voice, "step back."

There was a pause before Newkirk complied. Jackson chuckled, enjoying their display of weakness. "_Schwarze Schwein_!" he growled. This earned him another blow from Newkirk.

"Newkirk, I appreciate your sentiments but we need him conscious so he can answer our questions. We need to know how badly we've been compromised." Kinch softly admonished his barrack mate.

"What are we going to do Kinch?" asked Faulker from Barracks 3.

Looking Jackson in the eye Kinch responded, "What we have to." Looking up to the assembled men Kinch continued, "Watkins and Simmons, go to the motor pool and get me a car battery and some jumper cables. Franklin and Faulker, I need a washing tub and a several gallons of water." As the men scrambled to do as instructed, Kinch took a deep breath. Looking up at the bracing which kept the tunnel stable he closed his eyes and whispered a small prayer, "God have mercy on our souls."

HHHHHHHHHH

The staff car drove through the dark moonless night. Its occupants silent, lost in their thoughts. Ilsa had been moved to the seat between Hogan and Klink. She sat as close to Klink as was possible as she played silently with her doll. The blanket was draped across her legs not only in an attempt to hide her braces but to help stave off the crisp chill of the evening. Klink's arm was draped protectively across her shoulders as she struggled to stay awake.

"I don't suppose I'm allowed to ask about the uniform?" Klink said in an effort to break the silence.

"That's right. No asking about my men or anything else. That was the deal." Hogan said absently.

Klink gave a soft 'hurmph' and looked down at his small charge. She was fighting going to sleep but Klink knew that in a few minutes she was going to lose that battle and be fast asleep.

Hogan noticed the child's sleepiness, "Shouldn't we keep her awake until we get there?"

Not looking up Klink responded, "No, it's alright. The Lieutenant said to let her sleep if she wanted to. I am to give her the medicine an half hour before we need to transfer her. If we keep to our schedule and there are no delays that should be around 2300."

"That brings me to a question that has been bothering me." Hogan began. "What is your relationship with the young Lieutenant?"

Klink looked over at Hogan, "We're not going to start that nonsense again, are we?"

"I wasn't talking about a physical relationship but I would have to be blind to not notice there is something going on between you two."

At first Klink didn't answer. He looked out the window into the black night. How could he tell Hogan something he was struggling himself to understand. He looked back down at the child and found she had lost her battle and was fast asleep. After adjusting her blanket, he looked up at Hogan who was patiently waiting for him to respond. "How do I explain this without you thinking I was an old fool?"

"You're not that old." qipped Hogan.

Klink shot him a reproving look. _Sometimes_, he thought, _it seems it would be less painful to shot myself in the foot than try and have a meaningful conversation with the American. Did he take anything seriously or was it only me that he didn't take serious. _

"I sorry Kommandant, I couldn't resist." Hogan said.

"Force yourself," Klink responded. Brushing imaginary lint from his uniform Klink continued. "When you reach a certain age Hogan you start looking back at the decisions you made in your youth. I was always happy being a bachelor. To be honest, I still am. Being focused on my career, such as it is I had no desire to tie myself down to one person. But with every decision you make, there are sacrifices. If you chose well the benefits out weight the sacrifices. When you get my age you start thinking about the sacrifices."

"If you're happy as a bachelor then what sacrifices are you thinking about?"

"Children, Hogan."

Hogan barked out a laugh. "You want to have children with Cumba? You've got a lot of miles on you but I guess anything is possible."

"You're being deliberately obtuse and rude." Klink said turning back to the window and allowing the car to lapse back into silence.

After a few minutes of silence, Hogan attempted to begin again. "Ok I'm sorry but what does children and Cumba have in common?"

Klink still looking out the window shrugs, "I don't know if I can really explain it."

"Try," Hogan said.

Klink recognized by his tone that Hogan was humoring him. It was the same tone he used when he was attempting to manipulate him into one of his harebrained schemes. He turned from the window, leaned back into the seat and closed his eyes. He felt old, tired and completely alone. "Why try to explain something to someone who's not listening?"

"Really Kommandant, don't you think you're being a little dramatic?"

"No Hogan I don't. You only want to know for some twisted kind of amusement."

Hogan regarded Klink for a moment. "You're right and I'm sorry. I really am interested, please continue."

Klink slowly exhaled and opened his eyes. "When you reach my age you start to realize you are closer to the end of your life than you are to its beginning. You start to review all the choices you have made. You start to play 'what if' with yourself. My mother's illness has made some things even clearer to me than I am comfortable with." Klink stopped, struggling to find the right words which would make Hogan understand.

"When I first saw her it broke my heart. I have seen that look on the faces of more men than I care to think about but that day in my office I was forced to look into the eyes of a woman whose life had been completely shattered. And why, it's not like she had any military information to give Hochstetter. In contrary to the Geneva Convention and simple right and wrong, she was stripped of her dignity for no other reason than he could do it without any repercussions."

Klink glanced over to Hogan and noted the confused look on his face. _ I am making a mess of this, _he thought. "I told myself that day I would do whatever I could to show her that men like Hochstetter do not define the German people. I just wanted to do something to help make it better for her. I would check on her at least once a day to see if there was anything she needed. She would be polite but I could see the fear and hurt in her eyes. Do you know what it does to your soul when someone looks at you, not as a person but as something dark, evil and terrifying? I suppose men like Hochstetter live for that look. I found it horrifying. I'd wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat thinking about it. It got so bad I eventually couldn't sleep at all."

"You're not guilty of the crimes Hochstetter and his gang perpetrates, Kommandant. You have always tried to uphold the Geneva Convention. I recognize that as well as my men. Hell I've used it on occasion to get what I wanted from you."

Klink gave a small tight smile as he mentally dismissed Hogan's comment. How could Hogan not understand the blood was on his hands as well_? If I was a braver man I would find some way to stop men like Hochstetter._ For all his bravo and strutting, Klink knew he was a coward and it caused him shame and anguish.

"Nothing I did seem to help. Then Karl came back with this little one and I knew I couldn't turn him away. I guess I needed to feel better about myself," Klink said as he gazed down at the sleeping child, "a way to buy back a piece of my soul."

"All this is interesting Kommandant but you keep bouncing around and I am having a hard time following you."

"I know Hogan and I am sorry. I just don't know how else to explain my relationship with the Lieutenant. "

"Ok continue and I'll try and keep up." replied Hogan.

"As I was saying, Karl came back with this little one and somehow got Cumba involved. She seemed to change almost overnight. I think having someone else to think about and care for helped her overcome her fear. Somewhere along the way she stopped seeing me as the enemy and saw me as a friend." Klink shifted his arm in an attempt to get some circulation restored. "And somewhere I stopped seeing her as an injured soul and began to think of her as something more."

"Something more?" Hogan asked.

"I would see her with Karl together and I could see what was happening between them. When I watched them I saw them as a young family, not two armies at war. I would stand there and watch them from a distance and yearned to be a part of that family. It's silly I know Hogan and I fully expect you to have fun at my expense." Klink paused for a moment to get his emotions under control. "One day as I turned to leave I felt someone take my hand. When I turned back I saw it was Cumba. She smiled at me and pulled me over to where Karl and Ilsa were. I remember both Karl and Ilsa smiling at me and I felt happier than I have been in a long time. From that day forward, she made sure I was apart of the family and I wasn't alone anymore." He looked over at Hogan and waved his hand, "Bah, go ahead and laugh at an old fool. You know you want to."

"No Kommandant," Hogan replied, "not at all."

HHHHHHHHH

The tunnels were quiet with anticipation. The men had brought back the items requested and Kinch pulled up a stool in front of Jackson. His stomach was twisted in knots with what he was about to do. He wished the Colonel was there to take this burden off his shoulders. _This is the price of command._ Kinch thought to himself. Wiping his sweaty palms on his pants he looked Jackson in the eye and said, "Tell me about Perkins."

A twisted evil smile came to Jackson's lips. His lips curled back exposing his teeth in the same manner as a snarling dog. "_Der Hinterlader_? Why ask about him it is because unless you miss his pretty little mouth? Why not talk to the Englander; I hear his whole county is perverse."

Kinch nodded to Newkirk who placed the tub in front of Jackson. Freeing his feet from the chair but keeping them tied, he placed Jackson's feet into the tub and then began emptying the water buckets into the tub. Hooking one end of the jumper cables to the tub, LeBeau set the car battery nearby. "Did you murder Perkins?" Kinch asked in a calm voice.

Jackson tried to spit on Kinch again but he was sitting too far away. Kinch gave Newkirk a nod and he touched the battery with the other end of the cables. Jackson's body went ridged and he screamed. Newkirk jerked away from the battery at the sound of the scream, clearly ill at ease with the task he had been asked to perform. Kinch quietly repeated the question.

"_Fahr zur Holle!"_

Kinch nodded and another shock was administered. "Answer the question." Kinch said in a low quiet tone.

Jackson began to laugh. "Why not?" he giggled. "No, I just told him what was going to happen to him when his beloved Colonel and barracks mates found out. I took a great deal of pleasure outlining in the smallest detail what his parent's reaction would be along with the small town he was from. Just a little push was all it took."

"You're a bloody piece of work." said Newkirk.

"Why so upset Englander? Didn't get your turn? Go talk to Carter. I'm sure for a few kisses from you he'd drop his pants. He looks like he was made to be on his knees." He said turning his head to smile at Newkirk.

"You bastard!" Newkirk said as he lunged at Jackson. The other men quickly pulled him back.

"Get him out of here." Kinch said. "He's no good to me like this." Kinch said as he got up and followed as Newkirk was dragged from the area. When they were out of hearing range Kinch took Newkirk to task over his behavior.

"Look, I don't need you going off like this. We're in a race Peter. A race we can't afford to lose. Now I've got two choices here, I can call for an evacuation but that would leave the Colonel and the others coming back to a camp with a very angry Hochstetter. I don't think I have to outline what it would be like for them before he decided to hang them. Have you ever seen a German hanging? They don't break your neck, you hang there and strangle to death. Not a pretty sight."

"Can't we just kill this bloke and radio the Colonel not to come back?" LeBeau asked.

"No, radio waves are tricky things. Sometimes if conditions are right, you can hear halfway around the world. Other times you can't get anything thirty miles away. Tonight things are against us and I'm not able to reach the Colonel. I've got Baker manning the radio and continuing to try and make contact but right now there is no way to warn him. Jackson knows we've got a limited amount of time before Hochstetter and his goons show up. If he can distract us long enough he knows we're dead men. If we're going to do this, we've got to do it fast."

"Sorry Kinch. It's just those things he was saying about Carter…" Newkirk began.

"I know Peter, it makes me mad too but he has been living among us and knows which buttons to push. We can't react to anything he says. You and LeBeau to topside and keep watch. LeBeau, explain to Cumba what is going on and tell her to be ready to move out."

"Oui Kinch." LeBeau said as he hurried down the tunnel and Newkirk following behind him.

Turning his attention back to Jackson he returned to the stool he had been sitting on and continued the interrogation. "What does Hochstetter know?"

"_Verpiss dich!"_

And Jackson then began to scream.

HHHHHHHHH

The staff car arrived at the first check point. The sergeant in charged asked to see everyone's papers, which were handed over without hesitation. The guard asked Klink where he was going. Klink, sticking to the script they had developed, told him they were headed for Weil am Rhein. He explained his son-in-law, Major Werner Kaufmann, was on furlough and has brought his granddaughter to visit. They were now taking her back to her maternal grandmother's home before the major had to return to his unit. The sergeant reviewed their papers, stated they were in order and waved them through without further incident.

"You did very well there Colonel." Hogan said, suitably impressed.

"I was scared to death." Klink replied.

"Well you didn't show it and that's all that counts." Hogan replied.

"Will the truck get through alright?" Klink asked suddenly concerned.

"I don't foresee any problems."

"That's when problems are most likely to occur." grumbled Klink.

Hogan smiled, "Have faith Kommandant."

A silence fell once more upon the car. Klink felt tired and began to drift off to sleep. Movement in the car startled him awake and he looked over at Hogan who was going through a bag Klink had brought.

"What do we have here?" Hogan asked.

"Oh just some sandwiches I brought in case we got hungry."

Picking up a thermos Hogan gave it a small shake.

"It has milk in it. Don't drink it all because Ilsa will need some to wash down her medication." Klink said sleepily.

Hogan handed a sandwich to Olsen and settled back with one of his own. "Not use to late nights Kommandant?" Hogan said taking a bite of his sandwich.

"No, it's the car. Riding long distances makes me sleepy." He replied with a yawn.

"Well go ahead and catch a nap." Hogan said. "I'll wake you before we get to the next check point."

"No that won't be necessary," Klink said as he struggled to wake up.

"So Hogan," Klink said trying to stay awake. "What your plans for after the war?"

* _I am not going to translate what Jackson was saying to Kinch. He is a very bad man who says very bad things. To my German speaking readers, you have my apologies. Please do not forget to R & R._ _I need your input to improve my writing skills. I am not fragile and will not break because someone gave me some constructive criticism. _


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The Clock is Ticking**

Lebeau entered the cooler and made his way to Versie's cell. When he arrived at the cell he expected to find the door locked as it was well passed lights out. As he put his hand on the door, it softly creaked open. Stepping into the darken room; LeBeau struggled to get his bearings and adjust his eyes. From somewhere in room he heard voices.

"Oh Karl, that feels so good. You have the hands of a God."

"Ja, you feel good too."

LeBeau swung around bumping the cell door wider open to expose Langenscheidt and Cumba sitting on the bed, back against the wall and completely dressed. Both were grinning like a pair of Cheshire Cats.

"_Merde_, that's not funny!" said LeBeau said relaxing a bit.

"Isn't that why you're here Corporal?" she said smiling and with soft laughter. "To make sure we're behaving ourselves."

"I am sorry if we startled you Corporal." Langenscheidt said apologetically. "I am under the influence of a wicked woman." This promptly got him an elbow in the ribs and a faux frown from his partner in crime. Grinning at Cumba he added, "I was blinded by her beauty." Cumba rolled her eyes and looked at LeBeau.

"_Non_, I thought you would be here by yourself. I wasn't expecting him to be here." LeBeau explained.

"We are nervous about everything so we're keeping each other company until the _Obersts_ come back." Langenscheidt explained.

"Is there a problem? Has something happened?" Cumba said becoming alarmed.

"_Oui_ but not with the _enfant_." LeBeau replied quickly. Looking at Langenscheidt LeBeau paused, not sure if he should continue in the German's presence. Kinch had not given him any instructions concerning their new ally.

"Anything you need to say to me can be said in front of Karl." Cumba said. "What is the problem?"

"Hochestetter's coming. Jackson is Gestapo." LeBeau watched Cumba stiffen and frown upon hearing the news. "We have two problems. When Hochstetter gets here he will likely order a roll call. We have four men plus Klink out of camp and in German uniforms. The second problem is what to do with Jackson. If we kill him, the Gestapo will tear this place apart. If he disappears, the Gestapo will tear this camp apart. If that should happen, the entire operation will be compromised. All of which is moot if he has passed any information to Hochstetter. In that case we all face a lengthily interrogation followed by execution."

"Cumba turned to Langenscheidt and clutched his hand. "This is my fault. I have endangered everyone."

"_Nein Liebe_, do not blame yourself." Langenscheidt said and the put his arm around her shoulder.

"What did you do?" said Lebeau.

"She thought there was something odd about Jackson but didn't tell anyone." replied Langenscheidt.

LeBeau growled in frustration. "There is no time to discuss that now. Kinch has told me to tell you to get ready to move out. If we can't come up with a solution we will have to evacuate the camp."

"What about Colonel Hogan and the others? What will happen to them?" cried Cumba.

"We are attempting to reach them but so far we've had no luck." replied LeBeau unwilling to give voice to what will happen to them if they return to the camp after a mass escape.

"But how will over a thousand men escape undetected? What about Karl, Klink and Schultz? What will happen to them?"

"I guess it would be ok if Langenscheidt wanted to come with us. The rest will just have to take their chances." LeBeau said chilled but not from the cold of the cooler. It was something he had been thinking of since leaving Kinch. While he repeatedly stated he hated all Germans, he found he had a soft spot in his heart for the large sergeant. This was unsettling to him and he had wrestled with it for sometime now. Thinking of Schultz as anything but a buffoon and a pasty was in direct conflict to the immense loyalty he had to his country. Caring about the _boche_ sergeant felt like treason. It put him in a moral dilemma that he had not yet been able to come to terms with.

"Get whatever possession you have and go down below. Wait to see if Kinch is going to give the order to evacuate. We will not be able to wait for you if you are not ready." LeBeau said as he disappeared into the corridor.

HHHHHHHHHHHH

"We know you've been in touch with Hochstetter while you have been in camp. I want to know what you have told him." Kinch said in an even tone. "All this will stop, I promise, if you just tell me what we want to know. You can sit out the war in a nice POW camp back home."

Panting with pain and covered in sweat Jackson raised his eyes. He had long ago lost control of his bladder and bowels. The front of his shirt was covered in vomit. His throat was raw from screaming but he managed, "Du spinnst wohl." before lowering his head.

"No, I am not joking, I am very serious. Tell us what you know and I will make this stop, get you medical attention and send you to a POW camp. Refuse and this continues until Hochstetter gets here and finds this place or you die."

Jackson's head remained lowered, too weak to raise it again. A sick smile crossed his lips. "Vergiss es Du Lussche!"

Kinch gave s small sigh and nodded for Watkins to continue.

HHHHHHHH

Sitting in the dark with her head on his shoulder, Versie tried to think of a way to help the rest of the POWs. She felt responsible for the present situation. Karl had tried to tell her it wasn't her fault, she didn't know, but all she could think of was how many people were going to die because of her. Pushing away from him she said, "I have to do something to stall Hochestetter and give everyone a chance to get away."

"Hochstetter is the devil and he will kill you if you try to interfere in his plans." Karl said with concern.

"I know I can't stop him but maybe I can slow him down." she said getting up off the cot and moving towards the door.

"LeBeau said you should go below. I will stay and try to stall Hochestetter." he said joining her at the door.

Standing in the doorway, bathed in the light from the corridor, Versie reached out and brushed her fingers along his lips. Cupping his face with her hand she took a step towards him. She leaned in and gently kissed him. Pulling away from him, she gave him a small smile. "I know you don't approve but I have to do this. I can't bear the thought that because of me these people died."

"I understand." he said sadly. "Tell me what I can do to help."

"Who is the guard at the front gate tonight?'

"Private Keller, why?" he asked confused.

"Go to the front gate and try to stall Hochstetter for as long as you can without him becoming him becoming suspicious."

"But I am not on duty tonight. It will look odd."

"Give Keller some excuse like the Kommandant told you he wanted you to be at the front gate when he returned. You are clever, I think you can come up with something." she said stroking his face.

"What will are you going to be doing in the meantime?" Karl asked.

"I will be trying to find a way to stall Hochstetter once he is inside the camp." she said as she stole another kiss from him.

HHHHHHHHHH

Newkirk clutched his jacket tighter around him. _Cor blimey it is cold out here tonight. _Unfortunately the weather had turned unseasonably cold and Newkirk had left his overcoat in the barracks. His legs were getting cramped in his little hidey-hole but it offered him the best view of the front gate without being able to be seen by the patrolling guards. He almost yelped in surprise when he saw Langenscheidt headed for the main gate. He was unable to hear the Langenscheidt's conversation with the sentry so Newkirk was surprised to see him take up a position near the front gate.

He was trying to puzzle it out when he caught Cumba in his peripheral vision. She was dressed in oversized clothes, barefooted and carrying a folder full of papers. He watched her climb the steps to the Kommandaur and go inside. _What in bloody hell is the little Sister up to now?_ _I thought Louis was supposed to tell her to get ready to scarper._ Newkirk thought.

Sitting in the cramped space, Newkirk thought about his options. He came to the conclusion he needed to stay where he was in order to give the alarm when Hochstetter showed up. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to the front gate.

HHHHHHHH

Versie stepped into the warm outer office and saw the CQ sitting behind the desk. Private Ackermann looked surprised to see Cumba entering the office at such a late hour. Smiling and unsure of her German and of his English, she made a stab at attempting to communicate. "Uhm, ok…_Oberst_ Klink..er…_Krankenakten_.._schnell_…?"

"_Nien verboten! Raus schnell_!" he shouted.

The door to another office flew opened and Captain Gruber came storming out. Looking at Cumba his face darkened. "It is after lights out. What are you doing here?"

"The Kommandant told me there were mistakes in the medical reports I had submitted. He was very angry because Berlin had chewed him out so I was to re-do them no matter how long it took me. When I finished I was to immediately bring them to him to be reviewed. So here I am." she replied nervously.

Placing his hand on his holstered Luger, Captain Gruber replied, "You are a liar. The Kommandant is not here. I could shoot you right now and be within my rights."

With her knees knocking Cumba attempted to bluff Gruber. "He told me to come to his office when I finished and wait for him until he returned. Why don't I just wait here under guard and when the Kommandant returns he can tell you if I am a liar or not. If I am, then you can shoot me."

A tight smile crossed his face. "Agreed." After giving the CQ instructions to shoot her if she did anything suspicious, Gruber returned to his office.

She exhaled a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She smiled at the young private before sitting down in a nearby chair. He ignored her and returned to his work. She listened to the loud ticking of the clock and prayed for Klink and Hogan to hurry back.

HHHHHHH

LeBeau was in the tunnels supervising the burning of important papers and maps. "Make sure you grind the ashes after you are finished so the _boche_ can't try and reconstruct anything. Turning he saw Sgt Grady setting charges to blow the tunnels if they had to make a speedy exit. Grady was sweating profusely. LeBeau sympathized with the man. He had started to take lessons from Carter in case there was any reason Carter was unable to do a job. With only a couple lessons under his belt, Grady had to set the charges for the entire tunnel system. LeBeau started to sweat just thinking about it.

He moved further down into the tunnel system and came across Hanks and Bowman. Both had just broken into the storage buildings and stole as many Red Cross packages as they could. They were working with Simpson and Jenkins to put together escape packages that contained food, water and money. LeBeau could hear Jefferson, Clinton and Adams getting as many civilian clothes ready as possible.

LeBeau stepped into the radio room. He could hear Baker attempting to make contact with the Colonel, his voice starting to crack from his continuous efforts. LeBeau put his hand on the young man's shoulder. "Be ready to shut down on a moment's notice."

The young sergeant nodded his understanding but did not stop his attempts at contact. LeBeau smiled at his devotion to his duty. As he started to move away he noticed that charges had already been placed in close proximity to the radio. _ Baker shouldn't have to go through this. None of us should. _

LeBeau moved on down the tunnel making sure every aspect of the evacuation was going as planned. When he turned a corner, he heard Jackson scream and Kinch's low voice practically begging him to tell them what they needed to know so he could stop. LeBeau worried what damage this was doing to Kinch. He paused, thinking about Kinch and Jackson and wondered who was actually being tortured more. _Please hurry back mon Colonel._ LeBeau prayed. _I_ _don't know if we can do this without you._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The Good Die Young**

_Caution: May have disturbing images_

The staff car rolled through the last check point without any trouble. As they neared the outskirts of town, the car slowed, pulled off to the side of the road and switched off its headlights. There in the darkness, the occupants of the vehicle waited for the truck to arrive. Klink gently woke Ilsa and gave her the sedative and some milk. She slipped back into a deep sleep without any fuss. Wrapping her tightly in the blanket, Klink set the small child on his lap and watched her sleep.

"Are you alright Kommandant?" Hogan asked beside him.

"She will be alright and that is all that is important Hogan." Klink replied with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Hogan turned slightly in the seat so he could see the Kommandant better. "You're going to miss her." Hogan said quietly.

"Yes," he said "I rather liked playing _Ompa_. Silly isn't it?"

"No, I don't think it's silly." Hogan said. "You've found something precious and I will admit to being a little envious."

Klink turned his head and gave Hogan a surprised look. "You are envious of me? Bah, I don't believe it for a moment. The last thing you'd want is to be tied down by a child."

"I don't mean the child per say, I mean finding something in your life that brings you as much joy as Ilsa seems to bring you." Pausing to look at Klink's face Hogan continued, "You will see her again, I give you my solemn vow Kommandant."

Nodding, Klink turned back to the sleeping child. "I believe you Robert."

Smiling Hogan said, "All my friends call me Rob, Willie."

Frowning at Hogan, Klink said, "It is Wilhelm. Don't you think I know the Englander has referred to me as "Willy" and what it means? Besides, you seem more like a Robert to me that a Rob. Rob sounds like I'm about to be held up, which is almost how I feel every time you come to my office"

Hogan could hear Olsen let loose with a snort of laughter and soon was laughing himself. Their laughter was cut short when they heard the low rumbling of an approaching truck.

"This is it Kommandant." Hogan said opening the car door. "Go ahead and give her to me. You don't need to see this so stay in the car."

Klink shook his head and held her closer to him. "No I will take her to the truck."

"No Kommandant, you need to stay here." said Hogan reaching for the child.

Klink twisted away from Hogan. "No, I will take her to the truck Hogan."

Hogan sighed at the Kommandant's stubbornness. "We didn't have time to dicker about this. Look, you don't want your last memory of her to be of her in that box. Give her to me Kommandant."

Wordlessly Klink handed over Ilsa and Hogan disappeared with her into the night. Klink could hear the voices of Hogan's men and various sounds of them working in the back of the truck. Klink pulled his coat tighter around him even though it was very warm in the car. Leaning his head against the window he could see his reflection in the glass. _Where did those lines come from? _He wondered to himself. He heard the wood box scrape against the bed of the truck and a shiver shot through his body. The car seemed to become hot and oppressive. Klink rolled down the window and gasped for air. He felt light headed and his bowels began to rebel. _Please don't let me get sick in front of Hogan. He'll never let me live it down._ Taking several lungs full of the cool night air, Klink willed himself to calm down. _It's just a panic attack. She is going to be ok. Just calm down Wilhelm and it will go away._

The car dipped slightly as Hogan returned to the backseat and moments later Olsen slipped behind the wheel and started the car. Klink was startled from his thoughts with he heard Hogan's slightly amused voice ask, "Where you born in a barn Kommandant?"

"What?" Klink asked confused.

"Roll up the window, it's freezing in here." Hogan said blowing into his hands.

"Sorry" Klink muttered and complied with Hogan's request without any further comment.

"Are you alright sir?" Hogan asked with concern.

_Sir, Hogan has never called me sir without the word being filled with sarcasm. I must be ill with a fever._ Klink thought to himself. Out loud he replied, "No I am fine."

"She'll be fine. In another hour she will be safe and out of harm's way. Just hang on a little longer Kommandant." Hogan said. "You have my word on it."

Klink just nodded and continued to look out the window, lost in his own troubled thoughts.

HHHHHH

_From here and until the end of this scene, everyone is speaking German._

The car and truck rumbled through the quiet town. This late at night they were the only traffic and so they reached the bridge separating Germany from Switzerland. A sentry on the German side raised his hand and shouted "Halt! Step out and present your identity papers."

The occupant's of both the staff car and the truck exited the vehicles and being careful to make slow movements, presented their papers. After being satisfied with the papers presented to him, he sentry asked "What is your business here?"

Klink nervously cleared his throat and stammered out a reply. "We are to meet a delegate from the Red Cross, Herr Albert Fuchs, regarding shipping the remains of a POW home."

"Why not just bury the dog somewhere?" the sentry asked?

Klink bristled at the remark but before he could make a retort, Hogan stepped forward and quietly requested to have a word in private with the sentry. The man gave orders for the other guards to watch the remaining men before stepping a few feet away with Hogan.

Hogan looked at the sentry and put on his most charming and benign face. "I asked to speak to you privately Sergeant….?"

"Huber," the man supplied.

"Yes, Sergeant Huber. You see the Colonel is my father in law and the Kommandant of Stalag 13. He has been very lonely since becoming a widower several years ago. Wilhelm and his wife Anna were very close and her death took at lot out of him. You understand?"

"Unfortunate but what does that have to do with the POW?" the man asked becoming interested in Hogan's story.

"Well there was a medical plane shot down over France and one of the crew was a flight nurse, a Lieutenant Versie Cumba."

"A woman?" Huber said with surprise.

Hogan nodded and slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a large amount of money. Huber stared at the money like a hungry dog staring into the window of a butcher shop. Hogan slowly began to count out some bills and place them in Huber's hand. "I am sure that what I am about to tell you will be held in strictest of confidence. My wife would be very unhappy if her father were to be embarrassed in any way. She would make my life a living hell and in turn I would have to make your life…."

"Oh no Major," Huber cut in. "I do not gossip. What you tell me stays with me." He said eyeing the money Hogan left sitting in his hand.

"Good." Hogan said deepening his smile and laying on the charm. "As I was saying, he has been a lonely man. He is a dedicated solider who had little time for social activities. That is until that nurse was assigned to Stalag 13. She took advantage of his good nature and loneliness to get certain privileges she wasn't entitled to. If Wilhelm had not been so immersed in his grief, he would have seen her for what she was." Hogan shrugged, gave Huber a sad look and began peeling more bills from the wad and placing it into his hand.

"The Allies must have been delighted to get rid of a woman like that." Huber whispered to Hogan as he was sucked deeper into the tale.

"No doubt." said Hogan. "One can image what her profession must have been before the war."

"Terrible," replied Huber shaking his head.

"It was excellent timing that she got sick when she did." Hogan said giving Huber a pointed look. "If her behavior had continued she would have destroyed an excellent officer's career." Peeling off several more bills and placing them in Huber's hand, Hogan continued. "Yes it is most fortunate for Wilhelm that she got sick and died so suddenly. And a good thing I was visiting when it happened so I could help him with the details." Hogan locked eyes with the sergeant "Don't you think so?"

"Yes most fortunate Major." Huber said with a knowing smirk.

Through tight lips Hogan said, "I knew you'd understand. I have told him we are shipping her back home to ease his pain. Truth is I don't want any reminders of that filthy bitch. The whole episode has upset my wife greatly and I want it resolved with no reminders left. As soon as she is across the bridge, her body will be dumped in a shallow grave somewhere. God forbid her rotting flesh pollutes good German soil."

"I do understand Major and you can count on my discretion." Huber said while still eyeing the money in Hogan's hand.

"I knew we could come to an understanding sergeant." Hogan said smiling as he handed the man several more bills. Both men walked back over to where Klink and the rest of Hogan's men where.

Motioning to the truck, Huber stated bring the coffin here for inspection.

"Inspection?" Klink choked.

"Easy Father," Hogan said, "its standard procedure. He has to make sure we are not trying to ship contraband. Why don't you wait in the car and I can finish up here?"

"H…, No I will wait here." Klink said.

Hogan sighed. Klink looked like he was about to grab Ilsa and run. Not only that, he almost said his name. Hogan would rather Klink wait in the car so he can't give the operation away but looking into Klink's eyes, Hogan could see he was going to try and toughen it out.

Hogan went with the men and brought the box to the front of the truck. Hogan noticed the 'Red Cross' agent waiting at the far side of the bridge. _Just a few more minutes and we will all be home free._

"Open the box." The sergeant ordered.

"No!" cried Klink and stepped forward to physically stop Hogan's men. The sentries immediately responded by pointing their weapons at Klink. There was no doubt in Hogan's mind that things were going to get ugly in a short amount of time if he did not take action.

Hogan stepped forward a grabbed Klink, pulling him back from the coffin. "No! Stop!" Klink cried as he tried to pull from Hogan's grasp. _Klink's stronger than he looks_ thought Hogan as he attempted to restrain the distraught Kommandant.

"Wilhelm!" Hogan shouted into Klink's face. "Stop or they will not allow her to cross."

Klink stopped his struggles. He looked at Hogan with a frightened and sad look. Hogan had to choke down the lump that had developed in his throat. Quietly and enunciating each word Hogan said, "She will be alright Father, trust me. You do trust me, don't you?"

Klink simply nodded and looked with anxiety over at where Ilsa slept. Putting one hand on Klink's shoulder and another on his arm, Hogan watched as the box was opened. The sergeant reached down into the box and unsnapped the canvas body bag. Klink gasped and Hogan tightened his grip on the Kommandant and prayed Klink had enough of his wits about him to keep quiet.

Inside the bag was a blonde woman in her mid thirties, dressed in a nurse's flight uniform. After checking to ensure there was no contraband in the bag, the sergeant snapped the bag shut and waved to his men to take the box across the river where it was received by the 'Red Cross' official and his men.

Hogan shot Klink a look that said we'll talk later and then went over to where the sergeant was standing. Speaking in low tones Hogan said, "I hope that I can count on you not to repeat what you have seen today. As you can plainly see, my father in law is not in control of his emotions concerning that piece of trash."

"You do not have to worry Major, I saw nothing." Huber said in an expectant tone.

"Of course I am more than happy to show my appreciation for the fine work you and your men are doing for the Fatherland." Hogan said as he pulled out more money and gave a generous tip to each of the sentries.

Klink was sitting in the car when Hogan returned. "Let's get out of town first Kommandant." Hogan said, holding up his hand to stall the questions he knew Klink was going to ask. "Olsen, let's get the hell out of here."

HHHHH

R

Once they were out of town Klink turned and gave Hogan an expectant look. Hogan looked back at the Kommandant and said, "I will answer your questions about Ilsa but nothing else. That was the deal we made Kommandant."

"Fair enough Hogan." Klink responded. "What did you do with Ilsa? Where is she? You promised."

"She was in the box Kommandant." Hogan replied. Giving Klink a small smile Hogan leaned back into the seat. "Do I need to remind you Newkirk was a headlining magician before the war? There was a false bottom in the casket. That's were Ilsa was."

"You put that child in a box with a cadaver?" a shocked Klink stammered. "How could you do something so vile?"

"It was the only way Kommandant to ensure her entry into Switzerland. I knew that money wasn't going to be enough to get the job done. Extreme times call for extreme measures."

Klink shivered.

"Relax Kommandant, Ilsa will never know anything. She will sleep through everything." Hogan said trying to reassure Klink.

"But Karl and Versie?" Klink looked at Hogan perplexed.

"They will never need to know anything. If you care anything about them, you will never tell them." Hogan said closing his tired eyes.

"She's going to be alright?" Klink asked in a small questioning voice.

With his eyes still closed, Hogan smiled. Reaching over he grabbed Klink's wrist. "She'll be fine Wilhelm. I give you my word."

Klink nodded and turned to look out the window. I don't know about you but I'll be glad to get back to the peace and quiet of the Stalag"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Hochstetter Arrives**

_Caution: Language, Sexual Situations, Extreme Violence_

Langenscheidt stared out into the dark night. His was heart pounding in his chest as he waited to see headlights. The only question would be who would be in the staff car they were attached to. Nature herself seemed to be holding her breath tonight. The air was still and heavy. The night was quiet in anticipation. Even the crickets were silent, waiting to see what the night would bring. The fog from his breath was the only movement he could see.

Hearing the car before he saw its lights, he prayed that it was the Kommandant. His hopes were quickly dashed as the search lights swept passed the car. The flags on the car announced its occupant, Hochstetter. Even though the night air was cold, Langenscheidt broke out into a sweat. Bile rose in this throat as he glanced towards the Kommandantur. Langenscheidt turned back to the main gate in time to see car stop and the driver request permission to enter the camp. He walked as slowly as he thought he could get away with to the guard shack. Calling the Kommandantur he was connected to Captain Gurber. After receiving permission for Hochstetter to enter the camp, he walked slowly back to the gate. He racked his mind for a reason to delay the car. For the first time he wished he was more like Hogan. Hogan would know how to delay this man. Stumbling over his words, he ordered the gates to be opened. He stepped up to the vehicle, forcing it to stop as it passed the gates. Leaning into the car he smiled his best smile at Hochstetter.

"It is late Herr Major. Would you like to stop by the kitchen for a bite to eat? I can have the cook woken to fix you a warm meal."

Hochstetter looked at the Corporal with contempt. "_Nein_!" he growled at Langenscheidt. "I am here to see your incompetent Kommandant!"

"He is not here." Langenscheidt answered dipping his head slightly as he usually did when trying to placate someone of superior rank. "We thought you were him returning to the camp." He flashed Hochstetter one of his goofy grins and hoped he came across as benign. The last thing he wanted to betray his intentions to this man.

"Where is that fool?" Hochstetter hollered at Langenscheidt.

Still smiling Langenscheidt said, "He has not returned from town yet Major."

"Town? Why is he in town and at this time of night?"

Langenscheidt could see the man's anger escalate. "I heard he was meeting someone there, a friend or a pretty fraulein maybe?"

"BAH! Klink has no friends and what self respecting woman would want to be within a mile of that sniveling coward?" Hochstetter spat at him. "Move away from the car. I don't need to see him to do what I have come to do. In fact it will be amusing to be waiting here with a firing squad when he returns." Langenscheidt opened his mouth to reply but was cut off when Hochstetter reached out and shoved him away from the car. He ordered his driver to drive forward. Langenscheidt could only stand there helpless and the car came to a stop in front of the Kommandantur. He watched as Hochstetter entered the building and two Gestapo men stationed themselves outside. Both armed with loaded machine guns. Langenscheidt started to pray.

HHHHHH

Versie sat in the outer office listening to the ticking of the clock. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She had begun questioning the wisdom of her actions. It had seemed like a good idea in the beginning but as the hours had passed, so did her resolve. The thought of seeing Hochstetter again was overwhelming. Glancing at the clock again she noted it was 0247. She jumped when the phone rang and the private transferred the call to Captain Gruber. She wanted to ask who was calling but her throat had gone dry. She thought it might be worth getting shot rather than have to see that man again. Her whole body jerked when she heard the staff car pull up outside. An overwhelming sense of panic set it but before she could decide what to do about it, the door opened and Hochstetter stepped inside, slamming the door behind him. The private jumped to his feet and saluted the major. Hearing the noise, Captain Gruber exited his office and also saluted the major. Hochstetter ignored both men and his eyes settled on Verise.

"What is she doing here?" Hochstetter demanded.

"She is waiting for the Kommandant to return, Herr Major." Gruber answered, casing a nervous glance at the Lieutenant.

"At this time of night?" Hochsetter asked without taking his eyes off of her.

"Yes sir" Captain Gruber stuttered. The Stalag's second in command looked at her with real fear in his eyes.

Hochstetter licked his dry lips and smiled a smile that reminded Versie of a hungry wolverine she had once seen at the zoo. "What happened to your uniform, my dear?" Hochstetter said in an oily voice, his eyes not on her face but somewhere further south.

Versie turned red under his perusal. "Long story which includes kerosene and a cigarette." she said in almost a whisper. She dropped her eyes, unable to look at him anymore.

She heard him move closer. She could see his twisted smile reflected in the gleam of his boots as he looked down at her. His hand reached out and touched her hair. She automatically jerked away.

"I see your hair is growing out nicely. I have always had a personal preference for red heads." he said as he continued to finger her hair. Not turning around he continued, "Gruber, don't you and your man need to check and make sure all the buildings are secure and the prisoners in their barracks?"

"We have already done that Major." Gruber stammered.

"Do it again!" Hochstetter ordered. "Don't worry about this one. I'll keep her company until Klink arrives." he said in a quieter tone.

Versie glanced up at Gruber. He was unsure as to what to do. Verise knew Gruber could be an ass at times but he would not want her to be victimized by this man.

"Maybe Major…" Gruber began.

Hochstetter finally turned and faced Gruber. "Take your man and do as I have ordered or I will have you shot."

The color drained from Gruber's face and motioning to the private, both quickly left for their assigned duties.

Smiling he turned back to Versie and extended his hand. "Shall we wait in Klink's office?"

Without touching his offered hand, Versie stood up and entered the Kommandant's office. The door closing behind her felt like a gun shot. Hochstetter had not bothered to turn on the lights at the wall switch. She felt him brush passed her as he walked over to the desk light and turn it on. Most of the room was still bathed in shadows as Hochstetter guided her to a nearby chair. As she sat down, Hochstetter sat on the edge of the desk and placed each foot on the chair. With one foot on each side of her, he then leaned down resting his forearms on his lower thighs. He smiled as he attempted to use his position to look down the front of her shirt. She realized she was effectively locked into the chair. Unless Hochstetter moved, she would not be able to get up.

"Now my dear, please explain what you were doing out of your quarters at this time of night?" He reached down and began playing with her hair again. His tone was quiet almost as if he asked her what time it was. Smiling at her he leaned closer to her. "Do you and Klink have some sort of arrangement, hmm?"

Too frighten to speak, Versie stared up at him. Hochstetter smiled a satisfied smile.

"No, I don't think so." answering his own question. "No you do have some refinement, for an American." His fingers left her hair and began to travel down her neck to the opening in her shirt. "You are a beautiful woman." he said as his finger attempted to dip below the V in her shirt. She attempted to remove his hand and her efforts were met with an amused chuckle. "If not Klink then Hogan maybe?"

Versie attempted to lean further back into the chair in an effort to find a refuge from his hands. "No please, leave me alone." her voice shaking with fear.

"That wasn't a denial." he said as he removed his feet from the chair and stood up. Slowly moving behind her, he began to rub her shoulders. Leaning down he whispered into her ear, "I am a much better lover than he is and I am in a position to grant you certain favors. Take tonight for instance. People will die here tonight but if you are very nice to me, I will let you select someone to be spared." Hochstetter licked her neck in what she supposed he thought was sensual. She shuttered at his touch. He chuckled happily at her discomfort.

"Klink's quarters are right behind us. I don't think he would mind us using them. In fact I know he won't. Come morning he will have too many problems to worry about the fact we rumpled his linens."

He stood up and walked to the front of the chair. Pulling her to her feet, he embraced her and smiled. "Would you like me to spare Klink's life or maybe Hogan's? Or is there someone else you wished spared? You have the power right here in your tiny hands." He said as he grabbed her hand and placed it on his swollen member. She attempted to pull her hand away but his held it firmly in place and began to rub her hand against him. Smiling at her vulnerability and her inability to defend herself, he let go of her waist and grabbed the back of her neck. Pulling her in for a kiss, Hochstetter attempted to lay siege on her mouth. She gritted her teeth against any intrusion. This only seemed to inflame his desire.

Bruising her lips in his quest to find an entrance, she suddenly relaxed and began to encourage his passion. He was no longer forcing her to touch him as she was eagerly massaging him. She heard herself moan as she allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. No longer pinning her against him, Hochstetter's hands began to caress her body.

Hochstetter made a move to start to undress her and Verise made her move. Moving her hand from his member to cup him between his legs, she encouraged his passion. Hochstetter's hand moved under her shirt to cup her breast. Seeing he was totally into what he was doing she took action. At the same time she squeezed and twisted with one hand, she bit down as hard as she could on his intrusive tongue.

Hochstetter gave a strangled scream before falling to his knees, blood dripping from his mouth. Versie made her move to escape but Hochstetter had the presence of mind to grab her ankle and trip her. "_Hure_, I will kill you!' Turning he saw Klink's swagger stick on the corner of the desk and picked it up. As Versie attempted to rise, he brought the stick down on her back. Mindlessly, he began to beat her.

HHHHHH

Langenscheidt had been trying unsuccessfully to get into the Kommandantur. The doors to Klink's quarters were locked as were all the windows. The guards posted outside wouldn't let him get near the front door. He looked back into the compound in desperation. He wondered if the POWs had a tunnel entrance to Klink's quarters he might use. While the barracks looked like the prisoners were fast asleep he knew they were empty. They had evacuated as soon as Hochstetter's car arrived. He also knew that without help he would never find the right tunnel, if it existed. Panicked, he started to look around for something he could use to break a window.

HHHHHH

The bloody stick broke in his hand as Versie laid on the floor sobbing. Her feeble attempt to get up outraged Hochstetter. He slowly got to his feet. Taking his belt off he wrapped on end around his hand letting the buckle end hang freely. Rising his hand he began to beat her again. "_Sclampe! Misthaufen! Frotze! _I will teach you to strike a German Officer!" he yelled down at her. In his rage he saw specks of blood dotting him and the walls but he didn't care. He would beat her senseless, rape her mercilessly and then kill her with the others. He would make her pay for turning him down in favor of the hated Papa Bear.

Hochstetter raised his hand for another strike when he heard the sound of breaking glass coming from Klink's quarters. Startled he turned towards the sound, at first confused as what to do. Finally de decided he was enjoying himself too much to worry about what was going on to care. Turning back to his victim, he saw she was not there. In his fury his mind was slow to piece together what had happened. Finally it came to him, while he was distracted, she had attempted another escape. Looking up from the vacant, bloodied floor, he saw her open the door to the compound and flee outside.

HHHHHH

Langenscheidt was halfway in the window when he heard the door to the Kommandantur open. Running around to the side of the building he saw a bloody Versie fall down the steps. The guards just stood there and looked at her trying to get to her feet. He could hear Hochstetter still inside cursing and making threats. As she got to her feet, Hochstetter came out on the porch. Versie began to run but it was obvious to Langenscheidt she was seriously injured. He had only taken two steps towards her when he saw Hochstetter raise his pistol and fire. To his horror he saw her drop to the ground and remained there unmoving.

Hochstetter moved slowly down the steps. He appeared to be in pain and he had blood on his face. As he walked over to Verise, he aimed his pistol at her head for a killing shot. Langenscheidt ran forward and stepped between Hochstetter and Verise.

"Move or I will shot you." Hochstetter growled.

"_Nein._ You do not have the authority to do this." Langenscheidt said, his voice shaking.

"I am Gestapo; I have the authority to do as I please. Now step aside or I will kill you too." Hochstetter said as he aimed the pistol at the young man.

"_Nein_, you will have to wait for the Kommandant before you execute a prisoner." Langenscheidt said standing his ground.

Behind him and slightly to the left, he heard Sergeant Schultz speak. "Karl, he is crazy. He will kill you."

"I cannot let him kill her." Langenscheidt responded to his friend without taking his eyes off of Hochstetter.

"I know." Schultz said sadly.

"Last chance Corporal. Move or die!" Hochstetter screamed. When Langenscheidt did not respond, a second shot ripped through the night and Schultz watched helplessly as his friend crumpled to the ground.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Breakdown**

_Caution: Violence, language, character death_

Schultz was sleeping soundly in his bunk. He smiled contently as he dreamed of dancing strudel and flying Wiener schnitzel. His dream was interrupted by the sound of a gunshot ripping through the night air. Startled, he fell out of bed and onto the floor. It took a moment for him to realize he was no longer dreaming. Scrambling to his feet as best a man his size could do, he hurriedly put on his pants over his long johns. Not bothering with a shirt or shoes, he hurried out into the compound in his stocking feet. Schultz's heart almost stopped at the sight that was before him. Lying in the middle of the compound was the little nurse. Standing protectively over her was Karl. Schultz felt as if someone had punched him hard in the gut as he realized the man standing in the dark with Karl was Hochstetter.

As Schultz got nearer to his friend, he realized Hochstetter had a pistol pointed at Karl and was threatening to shot him if he did not move aside. Stopping just behind Karl, Schultz agonized about what he should do. He didn't want Hochstetter to murder the young nurse. She had always been kind to him even if she had put him on that dreadful diet. Never did she play the tricks on him like Hogan's men did, not that he ever held that against them. On the other hand he did not want to see his friend murdered either. He looked around him at the quiet barracks and wished Hogan would come out and put a stop to this foolishness. He didn't see Hogan anywhere, just guards who where to shocked or afraid to intervene.

Fearing for his friend's life, he attempted to remind Karl that the Gestapo man was crazy. Even as the words left his mouth, Schultz knew Karl would not back down. Everybody saw Karl as a quiet, klutzy, likeable guy. Schultz knew beneath that big goofy smile he always wore, Karl had an inner strength few recognized.

The sound of the second shot ripped through Schultz as if he had been the one shot. He watched as Karl slumped to the ground and remained there unmoving. His blood, along with Versie's, intermingled and soaked into the cold hard earth. Schultz could feel his pulse pounding in his ears as panic and grief immobilized him. His mind raced as he wished someone would step forward, give him an order and tell him what he should do. Raising his head he only saw shocked faces shadowed in the last vestiges of the night.

Turning his eyes to Hochstetter, he saw a man who was truly insane. Not the crazed Hochstetter who had come and gone from the camp for years, always shouting threats and warnings. No, he was looking into the eyes of a madman. Somewhere during the night, Hochstetter had let go of the tentative hold he had on sanity. Looking into his eyes, Schultz saw no sign of rational thought. The cold black eyes that were staring back at him where not the eyes of a man but of a demon unleashed from the deep dark pit of hell. Hochstetter pulled back his lips showing his teeth. This was not a smile or a grin but the prelude of a wild animal who was about to rip the still living flesh from his bones.

"Major, what have you done?" Schultz said in a hoarse whisper, trying to understand why his closest friend was dying at his feet.

Hochstetter giggled in response. Perhaps, Schultz thought, he didn't hear him. "Major, what have you done? Why did you shot them?"

Hochstetter's response was to raise his pistol and point it at Schultz. Schultz swallowed hard. He could feel his bladder about to give way. A pain ripped through the left side of his chest and traveled down his arm. Had he been shot? Schultz didn't hear a shot. He felt dizzy and it was hard to remain upright.

"You're next, you big tub of good for nothing lard." Hochstetter said as he pointed the gun at Schultz's head.

Schultz was confused. What was he supposed to do? The pounding in his ears got louder and he was unable to think. Now it was getting hard to breathe. Looking back down at his friend, Schultz wondered if it would be alright for him to lie down next to him for a moment.

"Hey Hochstetter, you horse's backside, why not pick on someone who can fight back?" Hogan hollered from somewhere in the darkness.

"Where are you?" Hochstetter growled waving the pistol, trying to determine where the voice came from.

"What happened? She'd rather take a bullet than a kiss from those slimy lips of yours?" Hogan said mockingly.

Attempting to peer into the darkness to determined where his hated enemy was, Hochstetter screamed, "Where are you?"

"Really Hochstetter, I never had that problem with her. Maybe I could give you some pointers?" Hogan mused. "She really is a soft little thing isn't she? Makes a man glad he is a man." Hogan said, egging the man on.

"Come out now or I will kill everyone, starting with this _Dummkopf_!" Hochstetter said aiming his pistol back at Schultz.

"That's hardly playing fair. After all he is such a big target." replied Hogan, still cloaked in the darkness of the night. "But if you insist, I guess I don't have any choice, do I?"

Hochstetter began waving the pistol around wildly trying to get a bead on where the hated voice was coming from. Screaming into the darkness, spittle flew from his mouth and ran, unnoticed, down his chin, "Come out now Papa Bear. I finally have you. Now everyone will know I was right all along."

Schultz trembled at the thought of another friend dying at his feet. As much as he wanted to intervene, he seemed frozen in place, unable to help himself or any of his friends. _I deserve for him to shoot me, _he thought. He hated himself for being so weak and indecisive. _I just want to make toys and be with my Kinder. I don't want to watch my friends die. I don't want to be in another stupid war. I don't want to be here!_

A movement in the darkness caught Hochstetter's attention. Schultz could see Hogan's silhouette moving towards them staggering and unsteady on his feet. "No Colonel Hogan! Run away, he is crazy!" Schultz shouted in terror. He knew he was not going to live through the night but maybe he could save the American. Schultz stepped in front of Hochstetter in a feeble attempt at stopping him. Hochstetter raised his pistol and hit Schultz in the side of the head. Schultz's fell to one knee and used one hand to keep from falling further. Blood from the gash in his scalp flowed into his eyes, temporarily blinding him. His head pounded as he fought to regain his bearings.

Schultz was able to wipe enough blood from his face to see Hochstetter raise his pistol and fired twice at Hogan. Insane laughter flowed from Hochstetter as the thump of Hogan's body falling to the ground seemed to echo throughout the compound. Schultz began to cry like he had just seen one of his own _Kinder_ shot and killed.

Turning to look at his fallen friend, Schultz saw movement in the shadows. At first he thought it was one of Hogan's men but as the figure stepped into the light, he was amazed to see Colonel Hogan standing there without his bomber jacket or crush cap. Bending down to check on the fallen man, Hogan let out a sigh and stood up facing Hochstetter. "He's dead. Not only was he a terrible Gestapo man but it appears he was a thief too." Wrapping his arms around himself, Hogan cocked his head slightly to the right and said, "So you're tired of shooting women and camp personnel, now you've started in on your own men?"

Schultz was confused and tried to piece together what was going on. The man lying on the ground in the crush cap and bomber jacket wasn't Hogan but a Gestapo spy? Schultz decided to stop thinking. Hogan would handle the crazy man. Besides his head hurt too much for him to be able to think clearly.

Hochstetter aimed his pistol at Hogan and smiled. At that moment Schultz heard a voice. It was a quiet Prussian voice; a voice full of authority and command. "Major, may I suggest you drop your weapon?"

Schultz looked up and saw the Kommandant standing behind Hochstetter with a Luger pointed at the Major's head. "I will not ask again Major. Drop your weapon or I will shoot you dead." Klink said in a quiet but firm voice.

"You won't dare!" spat Hochstetter.

"Look around you. I have a prisoner beaten and shot; someone who General Burkhalter's sister has taken a personal interest in if my memory serves me correctly. And there is the matter of you shooting one of my guards and injuring another. This was done while both were unarmed and to stop them from the legal performance of their duty. And then there is the matter of you shooting and killing one of your own men. No Hochstettter, Berlin would not blink if I was to shoot you dead here and now. I therefore suggest you drop your weapon and order your men to stand down."

"NO! I have proof this man is Papa Bear." Hochstetter screamed while never taking his eyes off of Hogan.

"Show me your proof." replied Klink.

"My man….the proof…he tricked me…" Hochstetter stammered.

"So you have no proof? Drop the weapon. I will not ask again."

Schultz watched as the pistol slipped from Hochstetter's fingers and fell to the ground. Schultz seized the weapon and made sure it was out of the evil man's reach.

"Gruber!" Klink called to his second in command as the man step out of the shadows where he had been hiding and saluted.

"Yes Herr Kommandant."

"Call for an ambulance and summon the camp medic. Hogan go and get your medic, Wilson. Anderson and Wagner get the restrains that the Lieutenant was brought here in. They are in the upper left hand side of my desk. Put them on the Major and take him and his men to the cooler. Solitary confinement and leave the restrains on the Major. They are to have a 24 hour guard until Berlin decides what to do with them." Schultz watched in amazement as everyone scurried to do the Kommandant's biding. Not once had he raised his voice.

Tears were flowing down the Major's cheeks and he babbled incomprehensible words as the restrains were placed on him and he was taken away. He turned and thought he saw the little nurse speak to Wilson. He tried to make out the words but everything was spinning. He thought he heard, "Schultz….heart….help" before the night became blacker.

HHHHHHH

Three days later roll call was held at Stalag 13 with all men present and accounted for. After roll call Klink requested Hogan take a walk with him around the compound.

"I find it hard to sit still after all that has happened here." explained Klink.

Hogan merely nodded and fell into step beside the Kommandant. "Any word from the hospital?" Hogan asked causally.

Klink nodded. "Cumba's injuries are painful but relatively minor. She has two broken ribs and a lot of cuts and bruising. The bullet just nicked her lung so she should be making a full recovery. Langenscheidt received a gut shot. They were worried the bullet had damaged his spine but once they did the surgery they found the bullet had not gotten that far. It messed up his insides, of that there is no doubt, but he is also expected to make a full recovery. Schultz had a minor concussion and did have a heart attack. While these things are awful, there is a silver lining. Both Schultz and Langenscheidt are unfit for combat duty so they will be returning to camp. Both will be given citations and Langenscheidt will finally get his sergeant stripes. I guess our little infirmary is going to be full for a while."

"I guess it was a good thing my men were able to get through to warn us and we were able to get back when we did." Hogan said.

"Yes and me slipping in through the back gate did help a bit. Good thing they were only watching the main gate." remarked Klink.

"What about Hochstetter?" Hogan asked.

"Berlin is sending someone to pick him up. There will be a trial. I am sure this is something he will not be able to recover from." Klink said with a little sadness.

"What's on your mind Colonel?" said as he stopped at turned to look at the Kommandant.

"I have to ask about the woman, the body. Who was she?" Kink asked in a soft pleading voice.

"Her name was Maria. She died of cancer and her family was unable to give her anything but a pauper's burial. They let us have her on the condition she was to have a very nice Christian funeral, a request we honored." explained Hogan. Watching the Kommandant fidget, Hogan knew he wanted to ask more.

"Hochstetter was right wasn't he? I am just a pasty and a fool. And you are more than just a POW." Klink whispered in a sad voice.

"You are not a pasty or a fool. After what I saw that night, I can honestly say that I have a gained great amount of respect for you Kommandant. As for the rest, when you are ready to get off the fence and do what you know in your heart is the right thing; then I will answer. Not before."

"I am a loyal German. I love my country Hogan. I cannot betray it." Klink replied.

"Then you have to ask yourself, 'what is the best thing I can do for my country?' How many starving Germans will it take? How many orphans? How many crazies like Hochstetter do you have running loose and unchecked before you decide?" Hogan asked quietly.

Nodding Klink said, "You are right Hogan. Come to my office so we can talk about this over some warm Brandy. We can also talk about want to do with the Lieutenant now that the weather is turning colder. She can't stay in the cooler much longer."

Both turned and headed for Klink's office. "By the way Hogan, where did you come up with the idea to step up Jackson that way?" Klink asked.

"Well," Hogan said with a smile, "I knew someone who had been assigned to Stalag 17 and he told me once they had a spy….."

_*It's not over yet folks. There is just one final chapter left. _


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Christmas**

The wind blew hard on December 25, 1944, bringing with it snow for a white Christmas. The occupants of Barracks 2 were huddled around the stove and the communal table in an effort to keep warm. While supplies and rations had been drastically cut, spirits were high as the POWs were beginning to see the war would be ending soon. Everyone in the Barracks had drawn names for the Christmas gift exchange. Afterwards they were going to the Recreation and Mess Halls for a camp wide celebration.

There was a soft rap at the door and Carter opened the door to see Lieutenant Cumba had arrived for the small celebration. As she did not have a barrack of her own, the boys insisted she be apart of their celebration. Klink gave his approval for her to be in the Barracks along with a guard to watch out for her safety. Not that Klink had any concerns regarding improper behavior among Hogan's men. It was more of an excuse for Langenscheidt to be able to join in the festivities. Even Klink and Schultz put in an appearance using the excuse of having to do a barrack inspection. Soon there was hardly any room to move around in the cramped quarters but nobody seemed to mind.

Versie found a seat at the common table next to Newkirk with Karl sitting on the other side of her. Newkirk put his arm around her waist and joked with her about her new quarters. The men had just completed construction of a small private room in the back of a storage room in the infirmary.

"Listen ma'am if you get cold or lonely over there, please do not hesitate to call on ol' Peter." He said with a playful wink. Karl just smiled and leaned over pretending to want to speak to Newkirk as he stuffed something into Verise's coat pocket. Looking down she saw it was a pair of gloves. Smiling she thanked him for his generous gift.

"I am sorry they are not new. It is difficult to obtain any new clothing goods." He said apologetically.

"They are beautiful." she replied as she placed her gift of a handkerchief with his initials embroidered in the corner into his hands.

"Did you make this?" Karl asked.

"Yes, it was cut out of an old flour sack. I am sorry it's not fine linen." she said to him.

He smiled at her and replied, "It is as beautiful as the lady who made it. I will carry it with me always."

Both clasped each other's hand under the table, just happy to be near the other and be surrounded by friends.

Hogan came by and tapped Karl on the shoulder. "I need to speak to you for a moment in my quarters."

"_Jawohl_." Karl said smiling up at the Colonel. He got up and followed Hogan into his quarters. Hogan shut the door in an attempt to block out some of the noise coming from the rest of the barracks. "So did you have any trouble in town?"

"_Nein_," Karl replied. "I followed your instructions and was able to make contact with the underground. They want to set up a meeting in three days to discuss the rumor of a Panzer Division that is supposed to be in the area by the end of the week."

"Great, you're turning out to be an excellent courier Sergeant." Hogan said smiling.

"_Danke_ _Oberst_ Hogan," Karl said beaming with pride.

"How is Cumba doing with the German lessons?" Hogan asked.

"Not so good." Karl replied. "She is quick to pick up the words but does a terrible German accent. I've heard better accents on your American cartoons. As soon as she opens her mouth, the game is up." he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Hogan laughed, "Ok, we'd better get back out there before there is a riot."

As Karl exited Hogan's quarters, he saw LeBeau had stolen his seat and now Cumba was sandwiched between the two men. Both men were trying to out do each other for her attention. As he moved to reclaim his position, a gloved hand reached out and touched his arm.

"Karl, make sure you stop by my quarters after the party. I have something for you." said Klink with a happy look on his face.

"Jawohl Herr Kommandant," Karl said as he moved to dislodge LeBeau from his lady's side.

"This is a nice party Robert." Klink said looking around him. "Even though everyone has so little, their spirits are high."

"Thanks Wilhem, have you heard any word from Berlin?" Hogan asked.

"Uhmm, Hochstetter was found guilty on all charges and hung." Klink shuttered. "It is a nasty way to die, even for someone like him. You will stop by my quarters later for a Christmas toast?"

"Wouldn't miss it Kommandant." Turning his attention to the party, Hogan raised his voice to be heard over the roar of everyone talking at once. "Alright everyone," Hogan called out to get everyone's attention. "Settle down and we'll start exchanging gifts. Kinch, you want to draw out the first name?'

"Yes sir." Kinch said with a big smile. Pulling a name out of a tin can, he called out "Cumba"

Versie reached into a bag and handed Newkirk a soft package. Smiling with anticipation, he opened the gift and found it was a pillow. On it was embroidered, 'NEWKIRK'S LEAVE OFF!'

Everyone began to laugh, including Newkirk. After giving her a brotherly hug Newkirk handed a surprised Kinch a package wrapped in brown paper. Eagerly opening it, Kinch found it was a book of poems about nature. Seeing the questioning look on Kinch's face, Newkirk explained. "See I know you're cooped up in the radio room a lot with nothing but dirt to keep you company. I thought since you can't get out and see the trees, birds and stuff; I'd help bring them to you."

Touched, Kinch thanked Newkirk for his thoughtfulness. Since it was his turn, Kinch pulled out his present and presented it to LeBeau. Thanking Kinch, LeBeau opened the package and found a chef's apron with a crudely embroidered '_Baiser le Chef'_. LeBeau hugged his friend and said, "I will cherish this always Kinch. When I open my own restaurant, I will only wear this apron."

"Both Newirk and Cumba tried to help me with it but as you can see my domestic skills are lacking." Kinch said. The barracks broke out in laughter and LeBeau handed Hogan his gift.

Giving it a little shake, Hogan said "I wonder what it is." Opening it Hogan found a bottle of homemade cologne. Taking a sniff, Hogan pronounced it was fit for a king. As he thanked LeBeau, he presented his gift to Carter.

Opening his gift Carter eyes got big when he saw it was a book on the history of gunpowder. Everyone laughed as he tried to read the book and thank Hogan at the same time. Pulling an envelope from his pocket, he again called for the room to settle down.

"Pass this down to the Lieutenant." Hogan instructed Carter.

Versie looked at the enveloped handed to her and said, "I think there has been a mistake sir. This is addressed to you."

"Just read the letter Lieutenant." Hogan said. "Aloud please."

Confused she looked at Karl who just shrugged her shoulders. Opening the letter she began reading.

"_My Dearest Robby,_

_Both Paul and I are so glad to hear you are well and no ill has befallen you. We have been worried since we lost contact with you. I cannot tell you how many sleepless nights we have had here but the letter we received has lifted our spirits. We pray for you every night and for your friends there at the prison camp. Pastor Verdon says a special prayer every Sunday for you and each one of our boys fighting in this terrible war. Now matter how bad things may get there, remember you are loved and not forgotten._

_Your cousin Edith has come to stay with us because my brother Joel cannot care for her due to Sarah's illness. She arrived in October and was very shy with us. At first we couldn't understand a word she said because of that Yankee accent of hers. That didn't last long as we learned to communicate and you should see her now. She is just a little chatterbox and is growing like a weed. I don't think she has ever met a fried chicken she didn't like. Edith is adjusting well to country life and Josh is teaching her how to ride old Thomas. At first I was very concerned that she would fall from the horse but she has taken to it like a duck to water. I even think riding is helping to strengthen her legs. _

_Everyone at church adores her and she is in the youth choir. The child has a voice like an angel. I am enclosing a picture of her for you as I know it has been a long time since you have seen her._

_Hurry home and don't worry, your friends are always welcome here, especially your friend Karl. Bless you and walk with God._

_With my eternal love,_

_Bonnie Jean_

_XXXOOO"_

Versie stared at the letter unable to understand what she had just read. She looked up questioningly at Hogan. "I don't understand. The letter is addressed to you but all the names except the little girl's are from my family."

"Carter," Hogan said to the tech sergeant.

Carter reached into his jacket, pulled a small package and handed it to Versie. "Merry Christmas, ma'am."

Taking the small package in her hands she sat there confused. "Open it," came several calls from throughout the room.

As she opened the package she saw it was a homemade frame with a picture inside. Looking at the picture she gasped and began to cry.

"What's wrong?" said Karl becoming alarmed.

Unable to speak, she handed the gift to Karl. As he looked at the picture he saw a middle aged couple sitting on a porch swing. In between them was a smiling child with ribbons in her hair and braces on her legs.

"Ilsa" he whispered. Looking up at Hogan, Karl said, "I do not understand."

"It is simple," Kinch said. "In addition to the letter you wrote your family to explain Ilsa, the Colonel enclosed his own letter."

Hogan shrugged, "Your dead so you can't get mail but I can. So Robby will be now get letters from his southern relatives."

Versie got up and threw her arms around Hogan. Embarrassed by the public display of affection in front of his men by one of his 'men', Hogan called for them to finish the gift exchange. Afterwards they all sang Christmas carols until they were hoarse. Years later many of the men there that day would tell their families it was the best Christmas of their lives.

Later that evening, Versie hung the picture of her Ilsa in the infirmary so all the POWs could see why they were there and not home with their families. Sometimes, when the day had been especially bad, a certain Kommandant would come in and stare at the picture. Sometimes he would touch the face of the little girl and sigh. He would never speak during this ritual but afterwards he always left smiling with a little spring in his step. It seemed to make the coming days more bearable.

_I wanted this story to be about the unsung heroes that walk among us every day, the ones who will never get a metal, a parade, or their name in the paper. Those who no one thinks are up to the challenge but when others turn and run, they stand firm. They walk among us anonymous, never bragging about their deeds, oh but where would we be without them? To them I say thank you and God Bless you. _

_I wish to thank everyone who took the time to read this story and those who took the time to review it. I would also like to thank those who gave me constructive criticism and good ideas. This being the first thing I ever wrote, I know it is not on par as some of the other awesome stories that have been posted here. I hope you all will have patience with me as I struggle to improve my craft._

_I wish to continue this story after the war with a portrayal of the actual conditions in Germany after the war, the plight of the German POWs and the effect of the Marshall Plan on the German population. If this is something you might be interested in, please let me know._


End file.
